Forced Marriage
by somethinghazel
Summary: drunk Sakuno plus drunk Ryoma equals?  There's more to it inside. Read and find out!
1. Prolouge: First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT.**

**PROLOUGE: FIRST KISS**

_15 YEARS EARLIER..._

_A 5 year-old little boy with a white FILA cap on his head and a little girl in braids were seated side by side under a tree. _

_"r-Yoma-chan. Why do you always wear your cap?" The adorable little girl asked._

_"I don't know" he coolly answered, "And it's not chan, its kun" _

_The little girl formed a small O with her mouth as a sign that she understood._

_"You? Why do you wear your hair in braids?" he held out his hand and grab one of her braids._

_"Because?- because" she placed her forefinger in her temple, thinking. "Because, uhm...I don't know" she cutely shrugged._

_"You're funny" the boy smiled. _

_"Really? I like to make people happy. If they are happy, I am also happy" She explained._

_"And if you are happy, Then I am" the little girl said to the boy._

_From afar, The little girl's father was looking for her daughter. "Sakuno? Where are you? it's time to go home" he called out._

_When the little girl heard her father, she immediately stood up, "Ryoma-chan. It's time for me to go home" she said._

_"Would you come back?" the little boy asked._

_"I don't know" she said._

_She kneeled in front of him and gave him a quick kiss in the lips. The boy was shocked, it was the first time someone kissed him in the lips except for his mom._

_"What was that for?" he asked. _

_"I always kiss my Otou-san goodbye, you should do that every time you said goodbye" the naive little girl stated._

_"Hn" he understood._

_Ryuzaki Kyo, the father of Sakuno was a good friend of Echizen Nanjirou. They stood outside the Echizen's residence, biding their farewell to each other before the Echizen's went to live in America._

_"I hope you'll be safe and happy there" Kyo said._

_"I've got everything I need" Nanjirou glanced at his wife and son._

_Sakuno cried. She didn't know why but she just felt like she wasn't going to see her friend again._

_"My dear, Why are you crying?" Ryuzaki Sakura, her mom, asked her._

_"I'm not going to see Ryoma-kun again" she wailed._

_Ryoma stepped towards her, his hands on his pockets. "We will see each other again, I promise" he assured her._

_She glanced at him, "You promise?" and asked between her sobs._

_"hn" he simply replied before the cute girl hugged him. _

_"My, my.. looks like we would be a family one day, Kyo" Nanjirou teased._

_"I'd like that very much" Kyo replied truthfully._

_And from that day on, they haven't seen nor remember each other. Ryoma was busy with his upcoming Tennis career and Sakuno was too preoccupied when her parents has passed away in a car accident._


	2. 1st chapter: Number 1 tennis player

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT.**

**1ST CHAPTER: NUMBER 1 TENNIS PLAYER**

"Ryoma Echizen the renowned number 1 tennis star has once again came home in Japan after winning a massive tournament from the USA. The young prodigy has refused to give any comments about his game and to give any interviews. But never the less, the people in Japan are very proud at the honor he brought to our dear country." The news flash was playing a replayed match of Ryoma Echizen on the Sunshine's cafe LCD TV.

"Kyaa! He's so cool!" Tomoka Osakada squealed after the match was done.

"Hey, Tomoka! Not so loud" Ann Tachibana reminded her friend.

"What? He's so great" Tomoka was in fan girl mode again.

"Who?" Ann approached.

"Echizen Ryoma-sama!" Tomo replied.

"Oh, Yeah... I saw his match last night. It was awesome!" Ann complimented.

That was when Sakuno Ryuzaki came into the picture, she was cleaning a once occupied table by a costumer who just left. She was working for the Sunshine cafe for almost a year now. With her two friends Ann and Tomoka. Tomo-chan is an attractive, loud girl but is very caring and protective about her friends. And Ann is a cute and smart girl who also cares a lot about her friends and family. They have been friends since middle school and still inseparable today. Their boss was an old lady on her late forties who was very generous and very kind. The cafe was also famous by students who usually came for lunch.

Speaking of Sakuno, she was the beautiful yet shy girl in their group. Her parents has passed away when she was at the tender age of 7, so she was practically raised by her grandmother Ryuzaki Sumire for 12 years.

She was also known as the clumsy brunette. Which was a surprise why she was working as a waitress. She was a caring young lady, and her caring attitude has charmed all of the costumers and made sure that they would always come back at the said cafe. She has a lot of suitors but she really wasn't interested at that part. Anne and Tomoka would always pester her to come with them and have fun. And meaning of FUN, it always includes partying and boys. And she wasn't like that. She was raised as a conservative girl and was waiting for the right time for certain things to happen such as what they say, FUN.

"Neh, Sakuno. Have you heard of him?" Tomo asked.

"Who?" Sakuno sweetly asked. She was a natural sweet girl.

"Ryoma Echizen-sama" Tomoka dreamily said.

_'Ryoma? It sounded so familiar.._' she thought "E-to, I don't think so" She answered, "Who is he?" she asked.

"He's the number 1 tennis player in the whole wide world" Anne explained.

"Oh, He must be good then" she said after cleaning the table. _'I must have read it somewhere or saw it on the news' _she thought.

"He's not just good, he is GREAT! And totally hot and sexy!" Tomo exclaimed as she took a seat at an empty table.

As of the moment, the cafe has no costumers. So the three of them chatted from Ryoma Echizen to a lot of different stuffs.

Ryoma Echizen was in a middle of a match, in his parents' traditional house. With his father, the retired professional tennis samurai, Echizen Nanjirou.

"Seishounen, You're getting older. When will you marry?" his father candidly asked while hitting a lob.

"Shut up, Oyaji" he said with his throaty voice and retuned the lob with a powerful smash which his father failed to return.

Nanjirou smiled to himself, knowing that his son was getting better than him.

"That's enough boys. Lunch is ready" Rinko Echizen said from afar. And they both knew that it would be best to comply before things gets bad. It was funny how this two grown-up man was completely obedient to her.

At the table, they were all eating quietly.

Japanese food, his favorite.

That is why he likes going here, not that he would admit it out loud, but he likes it when his mom cooks Japanese food and when he plays tennis with his no-good dad. Okay he was not no-good, he was actually a good dad but he's just so pervert with all the dirty magazines he reads every day.

"Ryoma, maybe you should move back to your condominium this week since it would be the start of your semester again. And it's more near to your University" His mom said.

"Hn" he simply replied. He was still attending college in a private University cause his mom demanded him to and he just can't say no. His mom threatened him to attend school or quit his tennis career.

"Yah, Seishounen! You must be enjoying yourself huh? Tennis career? Girls?- Ouch!" he was smacked in the head by his wife.

Ryoma smirked, "Baka, Oyaji" before he stood up and brought his empty plate to the sink.

As his mother commanded, he moved back into his fancy condo. It was fully furnished so there wasn't so much to do. He just needed to bring his rackets and he was done. His clothes were already there.

He was 20 and still attending as a college student.

He really wasn't the friendly type but he has friends. He was a regular in their University and his friends were also regulars. His senpai-tachi were already his friends since he entered middle school in Seigaku and even before he went to America and competed. So he knew that they were his friends for real.

He was lazily lying on the couch and scanning the TV channels when his cell phone rang. _Ring...Ring...Ring-_

"Hai?" he lazily answered.

"Yo! Echizen, Let's go out" Momoshirou, his best friend said.

"Yadda" he replied.

"Don't make me come there" Momo said.

Well, he was bored anyway. "Where?" he was annoyed.

Momo grinned, "At the Haven bar" he sing-song the name of the said bar.

_'What kind of name is that?' _"Yadda" he was about to hang up.

"Echizen, Come on! I have no one to accompany me" he whined.

"I still don't like" he replied.

"I'll take care of your fan girls next week in school" he proposed.

Well, that's a nice deal. "hn" he said.

"I'll take that as a yes" Momo grinned from ear to ear.

"Sakuno, come with us at this bar. There's no work tomorrow" Tomoka was changing from their uniform to civilian clothes.

"I don't think so, Tomo-chan" Sakuno said.

"Don't worry. It would only be the three of us. We just felt like drinking" Ann said.

"It's not that I don't want to go with you, but the loud music and people, I'm not really comfortable with it" she reasoned.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to this bar, Uhm it's very high profile so there won't be any bastards there" Anne said.

"Come on, Sakuno. Just once. After a few drinks we would be on our way. And besides, I'm getting tired of Ann's company" Tomo joked.

"Hey! What are you talking about, Tomoka?" Ann was offended.

"Love, I was just pursuing Sakuno" Tomoka reasoned. "We're not being a bad influence to you, okay? We just wanted you to relax and have fun. You were so tired these past few days. And since we'll be having a long weekend, Why not now?"

Well, she's been working part time jobs everywhere to help her grandmother pay for her tuition fee for her college and the extra would be her savings and some would be added up to the payment of their monthly bills. Her grandmother didn't want her to, but she insisted that she needed to practice independence as she was growing up.

Sakuno was staring straight at Tomoka, weighing her options. It was 7 in the evening and she would be home at 10 o'clock and get some long, long and long sleep.

"But it's okay if you don't want" Ann suddenly said.

"Yeah it is, we understand that you're tired and everything. There's always next time, right?" Tomo gave up.

"A-ano, I think I could go with you. But it would be quick, Okay?" Sakuno gave in.

"OF COURSE!" the both of them said in chorus.


	3. 2nd chapter: A sweet Haven

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT**

**2ND CHAPTER: A SWEET HAVEN**

_Echizen, just meet me at the bar. 8 pm sharp!_

_-Momo_

Ryoma received his senpai's message.

"Che" he muttered.

He glanced at the clock, it was 7 already. He took a quick shower and dressed himself with a simple black shirt and a faded jeans and grabbed his car keys and departed from his house.

Tomo, Ann and Sakuno arrived at the Haven bar.

The bar was amusing, It was a spacious place and it has a classy feeling into it. There were many people but not too many like any other bars. And the music was new and updated.

One of the waiters ushered them to one of the closed tables.

"We'll have 2 cruiser and something mild for our friend here" Tomoka ordered loudly because of the music.

"Right away" The waiter smiled.

After the waiter left, Tomoka said, "This place is great!" aloud.

"Yeah! It is. It's better than the other bars we've been" Anne said.

Sakuno tried to relax and looked around. She didn't want to make her friends feel that she was uncomfortable. "It's nice" she said.

"Yes it is, Do you want anything?" Ann asked.

"No, I'm fine"

"Do you want to drink?" Tomo asked.

"No, I can't drink a lot like you two" she joked. The three of them giggled.

"Practice makes it better. But you should just drink moderately" Ann taught her.

"Okay" she smiled_. 'Maybe it wasn't so bad after all' _she thought.

Ryoma walked in to the bar, and the people was all gaping, realizing that the tennis superstar was there. But of course, they couldn't swarm on him. Cause the bar was a high class one and the bouncers would quickly kick them out of there. So they tried very hard to ignore him.

He scanned the area, searching for Momo-senpai but there was no signs of him. He approached the empty seat and called to the bartender, "I'll have a scotch" he said and the bartender went to tend his order.

"Hey, 2 vodkas and one mild drink for a lady over there" The waiter said to the bartender.

"Roger that" The bartender, who seemed to be drunk, said.

Moments later, he was done mixing the drinks and had asked the waiter to give it to the costumers. He also had brought Ryoma his drink.

Ryoma took the alcohol in his hands and drank it in one gulp. He wasn't a patient man to begin with and Momo senpai was getting on his nerves. '_Where is he?' _he thought.

"Give me another drink" he ordered to the bartender. Well, he wasn't alcoholic or something but he was in legal age to drink. So why not?

"Ladies, here are your drinks" the waiter distributed the drinks.

"Thank you" They all muttered incoherently.

"Cheerz to Sakuno!" Tomo raised her glass.

*_CHEERS*_ Their glasses clinked. And all together, they drank.

Sakuno was thirsty so she quickly finished her whole drink. Well, She thought that it was just a mild cocktail whatsoever but it burned her throat that she almost puke it out. What she didn't know was that the bartender himself was a little drunk and gave her a whisky instead of a cocktail drink. And now she was feeling dizzy and hot? She has a low tolerance of alcohol so it was just natural for her to be drunk after drinking a glass full of whisky. She giggled.

Ann and Tomo was startled, "Ne, Sakuno? Why are you laughing?" Tomo asked.

Sakuno giggled more, "Nothing" she said with her sweet voice. "It's hot in here" she added.

"Are you alright?" Ann asked.

Sakuno stood up, "I'm going to the ladies room, and you two stay here. I'll be right back" she pointed her forefinger to them.

Ann tried to protest, "I'll come with you" she said.

"I can go by myself, Ann-chan. Don't you trust me?" Sakuno asked or more like reasoned to Ann and began walking towards where she thought the wash room was.

Ann sat there, watching Sakuno walk away and head for the ladies room.

Ann and Tomo spared a bewildered glance with each other.

Sakuno was stumbling into the direction of nowhere. She didn't really need to use the ladies room, she just really wanted to walk. And by this time she already forgotten where she would go and where Tomo and Ann was. Wow, that drink was really mind blowing to her.

And then she saw the dance floor where the people are dancing wildly. After a moment of staring, '_I want to dance' _she thought. But she was doesn't have a partner. And that was when she realized that she was desperate for a glass of water. And as if she forgot that she had her friends waiting for her back in their table. she approached the bar and asked for the bartender, "C-can I h-have a glass of water?".

After drinking the glass of water, Sakuno stared at a very familiar guy, _'I've seen this guy somewhere' _Sakuno thought. He was looking at his watch and was mumbling incoherently. She found him very handsome and attractive and it made her want to approach him and ask him to dance but looks like even if she was drunk, she was still utterly shy to initiate this kind of things.

Ryoma spared a glance at his watch and Momoshirou was already an hour late. He thought that Momo wouldn't be there so he decided to head out. That was when he noticed someone staring at him. Not that he wasn't used to people staring or gossiping about him. He just had a feeling to stare back.

Amber met Hazel.

He saw a girl wearing a simple white dress that ended below her knees. Her hair was tied in a single braid. And her innocent face was directed at him with her big doe hazel eyes staring at him.

The moment he laid his eyes on Sakuno, he just can't take it off. It was like there was some kind of inscrutably familiar feeling between them.

Sakuno noticed that he was staring back. She blushed because of the alcohol or because his gaze was on her, she didn't know. Suddenly she smiled sweetly, And he felt that it would be the end of him.

Ryoma thought that the alcohol was starting to take effect in him for thinking like that. But still he just found himself staring inwardly at her.

She spared him one last glance and smile before she walked into the direction of the dance floor. And Ryoma here, wanted to follow her, so he did.

When he was in the crowd, He was searching for a certain brunette that has smitten him with that smile of hers. He couldn't see her with all this people dancing until, someone softly poked his shoulder. He turn around and saw what he has been looking for.

Sakuno was still smiling brightly at him.

She was more prettier up-close, he thought.

"I'm glad you followed" she said.

_I'm glad I did._ Ryoma smirked at her. And Sakuno's blush deepened. It was a constant reaction.

As the music's beat went faster, the heartbeat of the couple went with the music as well.

Her body was swaying with the beat, she was dancing. And Ryoma just watch her with amusement in his eyes. He wrapped his hands around her hips and he liked it. She was soft and warm.

Sakuno reached for his hands that was on her hips and was making him dance as well. Ryoma raised their clasped hands and made her turn in the dance floor. As the two were dancing, the people and the surroundings was unnoticed as they were lost in the sensation of being this closed with each other. Sakuno placed her hands around the back of his head to his hair. And Ryoma's hands placed his hands unto her waist again, feeling her soft curves as the two of them stared at each other's eyes sweetly and swaying slowly.

Sakuno's smile never faded and Ryoma's eyes stared at her warmly. He was a head taller than her so had to crouch down a little to reach her face, her lips precisely. So he did.

As his lips descended unto her, She panicked. Her body stiffen at the contact, And Ryoma noticed. He caressed her back, back and forth. To imply her that it was okay. His lips remained at hers, stable and not moving but her stomach was doing otherwise. Her stomach was churning and she didn't know why. Does it really feels like this when you're kissing someone?

Slowly but surely, she started moving her lips and responded to his kisses. He felt a sharp pang of pleasure as he realize that the girl whom he just met and still haven't known her name was kissing him back. It was very rare for him to act like this. As far as he knew, he wasn't so interested to girls to simply walk in the bar and go out bringing one with him.

He was amused when he realized that she wasn't so experienced in the art of kissing as she didn't know what to do. So he took the lead and was enjoying every second their lips was touching. The last time he'd checked, he had kissed a girl or two but didn't like it this much. Kissing this girl was very addictive. He moved his hands to her nape tilting it to get better access to her sweet mouth. He could taste alcohol, and he immediately realized that she was drunk but he was kind of drunk as well. He could feel her fast and pounding heartbeat as their chest was also attached and it was as fast as his was. He smiled against her lips.

As much as the two of them can't stop from what they were doing, They both needed to breath. He slowly parted from her. He stared at her half lidded eyes and her slightly parted swollen red lips. He smirked handsomely knowing that he caused it. She was panting and he can't help but notice her chest moving up and down against his.

After a second, his lips was attacking hers again. Sakuno was lost in word and in her mind it was all getting mushy. She almost forgot what her name was. My Gosh, This handsome stranger was a great kisser and his manly perfume has totally invaded her senses. After she realize that her heartbeat was so fast that she could be having a heart attack anytime now as she can't take this overwhelming feeling anymore. She parted from him.

She was panting as she looked at the attractive guy who just kissed her. Her hands was still around him. She could feel him breathing on her breath. "I'm s-sorry. What w-as your name a-again?" She asked as she realized that he didn't even knew the guy.

Ryoma was having a hard time answering as his mind was way too focused to restrain himself from kissing her again. When he didn't answer, Sakuno started to totally part her body from his and started straightening her crumpled dress. Her face was flush and she really couldn't think straight plus her knees was buckling that she had to hold unto Ryoma to keep her from falling completely.

Her instincts has been telling her that she needs to be home by know or she'll be in big trouble.

"I n-need t-to leave" she said her thoughts aloud... "W-would you take me home?" Sakuno asked.

Alcohol was really invading his senses as he processed what she said. _Home? Okay I'll take her home... _

For everybody's information, there was no bloody way that he would let her leave without him. "Let's go" he whispered to her with his deep timbre voice and lead her out of the crowd to his luxurious black car. Sakuno was staggering so Ryoma enveloped one of his arms to her waist to support her. On his car, Sakuno was seated to the passenger seat. And she was feeling so stuffy and everything.

While driving, Ryoma was having a hard time concentrating on keeping his eyes on the road. The beautiful stranger was giggling and it was a melodic sound, plus her dress was dangerously inching high and high. And it was such a big distraction for him. Okay?

He was driving but he was unconsciously driving where his hands and feet would lead him to. Well, his brain was thinking of nothing but this smiling brunette that was inches from him. He stopped the engine and noticed that they were in front of the building where his condominium unit is. _Why are they here? _He asked to himself.

Well, she did asked him to take her home. Right? so he just did.

Okay, maybe he was drunk after all.

He unstrapped his seatbelt, and was ready to step out of the car when he noticed that the girl was doing nothing. He sighed remembering that she was drunk so he decided to remove her seatbelt himself. He leaned slightly and once again he was face to face with her. He took the liberty to stare at her pretty face up-close, from her chin to her smiling sweet lips, to her perky nose and to her breath-taking eyes. He closed the distance between them and she participated obediently. It was sweet and slow until it became hungry and needing. She placed her hands both on his cheeks.

He contrived to part from her to get her out of the car.

They stumbled their way to his unit. Her lips on his. His finger to her hair, freeing her long wavy locks.

Well, they didn't care if someone sees them.

The hell they care!

Sakuno was in ecstasy, she was letting this handsome and attractive stranger to touch the parts of her body that nobody has ever laid hands on. She was completely unaware of anything else than this cat-eyed guy who was preying on her.

They managed to arrive safely to his unit.

They staggered their way in it.

And things that was not supposed to happen, happened.

And the rest of the night, I would leave to your imagination... 3


	4. 3rd chapter: Chaos erupted part 1

**DESCLAIIMER: I DON'T OWN POT.**

**3RD CHAPTER: CHAOS ERRUPTED (Part 1)**

The sun was peeking to the window, and the warm bed that consist two creatures was entangled with each other. Ryoma groaned as he felt the sunlight in his eyes. He squinted his eyes, and he felt his head banging. He frowned and suddenly he felt his hands touching something soft.

_Karupin? _he thought.

BUT NO, Karupin has fur.

This time he slowly opened his eyes...

And saw an angel sleeping beside him. Her body was wrapped with the white sheets of his bed. She looked so peaceful and her long reddish hair was all over.

He was surprised.

Who is this? What is this? He questioned himself. He concentrated, and went back on his mind what happened last night. He remembered waiting for Momo-senpai and also remembered drinking a couple of glasses of alcohol and after that he remembered seeing this beautiful girl and bit by bit he barely remembered the rest of the night, but it was enough memory for him to know that something happened. He slightly redden for awhile until he control himself.

Good thing she was asleep.

After a moment, Sakuno felt her head aching as her brows started to furrow. Her closed eyes squinted and she slowly revealed those familiar beautiful orbs of hers. She could feel someone's hand around her bare waist. Her eyesight was slightly blurred until it became clear, only to reveal a handsome man that has messy but sexy dark green hair with an intense gaze watching her. Her heart began to run and she shriek!

Outside Ryoma's condominium unit, Nanjirou and Rinko Echizen was debating whether to open the door or ring the doorbell.

"Maybe he's still asleep" Nanjirou reasoned to his wife.

"all right" Rinko said.

And with that Nanjirou opened the door with his own key. They decided to bring Ryoma his textbook that he would be needing in school.

When they were in the living room, They heard a girl screaming.

For the first time, Nanjirou was serious when he dashed towards Ryoma's room to check if everything's all right and if he's son was safe. And Rinko was after him.

As the older Echizen opened the door with a loud _'thud', _Rinko and Nanjirou saw their PISSED 20 year-old son with a _freaked-out_ girl ONLY covered in sheets in BED!

Rinko almost fainted.

Nanjirou was grinning like an idiot.

Ryoma cursed oppressively under his breath.

He was having a massive hangover and he was shocked when the girl beside him shrieked her lungs out and WHY WAS HIS PARENTS HERE?

Meanwhile, Sakuno here was near to tears.

How her grandmother would kill her when she founds outwas all she could think about.

After both parties had put their proper clothes on, Ryoma and Sakuno was seated on the living room, being rebuked by Rinko Echizen who had her hands on her hips.

"Ryoma! I really thought that you're not like your father!" Rinko said for the nth time.

Ryoma sighed, Really? His father? _I'm nothing like him _he was pissed to no extent.

"Well, Like father like son" Nanjirou was laughing maniacally.

"I told you, Oka-san! I was drunk and so was she. It was an accident" Ryoma snarled.

Sakuno started crying. How did this happen? Wasn't she supposed to have a mild drink yesterday? After she gulped her drink last night, her memory was suddenly blank but she remembered seeing Ryoma last night. But why did it came out like this. She was a ruined girl. She wasn't brought up by her grandmother to do things like this until she was married.

_Why was she crying? It's not like I raped her or something..._ Ryoma thought after observing her for quite awhile. But after a moment of thinking he understood, thinking that it was her first time. But he felt a little proud to be her first and he didn't know why.

Rinko noticed that the girl started crying. She sat beside her and started to comfort her.

"Dear... are you okay? Were you hurt?"

At her question Ryoma and Sakuno blushed in chorus. Well, she indeed felt sore. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters right now was that her Obaa-chan might die of frustration when she heard about this.

"Okaa-san!" Ryoma exclaimed.

Sakuno shook her head no. And started crying again.

"What?" Rinko was unnerved.

Rinko saw the girl started crying again and stroked her long hair. _She really is familiar to me... _Rinko thought.

"What was her name again, Ryoma?" Rinko asked her son.

Ryoma realized that he in fact, didn't knew her name. He shrugged.

"You're in big trouble! Ryoma! You don't even know her name!" Rinko exclaimed.

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk"_ Nanjirou teased but was returned by a deathly glare from his son.

Nanjirou had been staring at Sakuno for awhile. _She looks like- _"Ojou-chan? What's your name?" he decided to check if he's right.

Sakuno wiped the remaining tears and sniffed, "S-sakuno, R-ryuzaki Sakuno" she sweetly said.

Rinko covered her mouth in shock and Nanjirou got excited. They was so sure that she was the one they've been thinking of. However, Ryoma found that name so familiar. _Sakuno?... _he repeated in his mind.

Sakuno was confused at their reaction.

"_MASAKA!_ You're Kyo's daughter!" Nanjirou happily said.

Sakuno and Ryoma was more confused.

Rinko hugged Sakuno, "Sakuno-chan! I'm so happy to see you again!" She said.

"A-ano... You knew my Otou-san?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh yes! He was my best friend" Nanjirou replied.

"Oyaji, can you expound what you're saying?" Ryoma was irritated by being out of place..

"Seishounen, It's like this.. Kyo and Sakura, her parents, was my childhood friends and her grandmother was my -SH*T!" Nanjirou cursed in English. "That old hag's gonna kill us" Nanjirou massaged his temples with one hand.

"What?" Ryoma was having a hard time thinking...

Sakuno's head was trying to digest what Nanjirou was saying.

"E-eto.. Thinking about that, Obaa-chan would really kill me" Sakuno nervously said.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan. I'm gonna call that old ha- I mean your Obaa-chan.." Nanjirou was stressed.

Ryuzaki Sumire haven't slept a wink last night. Her one and only family, her granddaughter, Sakuno, didn't came home. And it was a first! She was always the obedient one and not the rebellious type. And what made her worried more was that when her friends called last night asking if Sakuno was home. She couldn't call the police because it must take 24 hours for a missing person to be declared missing. She also tried calling most of her friends but to no avail, she was nowhere to be found. Her head was aching, her hands was sweating, she was worried sick...

Sumire was seated at her living room waiting for Sakuno. She glanced at the wall clock, it was already 12 nn and still, no sign of her. The telephone rang and in a split second she was already answering it, "Hello?" Sumire answered frantically.

"Ah! Hello Old hag! You're still alive" a lively voice greeted her from the other line.

Sumire was sure that she would recognize that voice even if she was asleep. "Nanjirou?"

"Oh yes, the one and only"

"I know it's been a long time but it's not really a good time. My grandaughter is missing and-" she was cut off by Nanjirou, "You see, that's why I called"

Sumire thought that she was hearing things, "What? You know where my Sakuno is?" she was confused.

"A-ah Yes. Actually, she's here with us" Nanjirou's voice was starting to get anxious.

"WHAT? How is that possible? She doesn't even remember you?"

"It's a long story. You better come here and we'll talk about it" Nanjirou was serious.

Sumire was starting to get dizzy with all the questions she wanted to ask but she chose to simply oblige and immediately went to the given address.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**TO:** JulieBookLover21

pinkpocket23

Black Rose

Sakurapetal14

Ryosaku12

**- I am so happy that all of you enjoyed this fic... I love you all for taking the time to review specially **pinkpocket23 **who reviewed three times.. I actually didn't plan to update soon because I haven't finished the story and the next chapter which was the continuation of this chappy. But I was so amused that I earned 7 awesome reviews. I know 7 reviews is not too many but it made my heart flutter. And I really put an effort to not make characters OOC... Thank you minna-san. **


	5. 4Th chapter: Chaos erupted part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT.**

**4TH CHAPTER: CHAOS ERRUPTED (Part 2)**

Sakuno Ryuzaki was anxiously waiting for her Obaa-chan to come. She and Ryoma haven't even had a private conversation as his parents was with them. She felt bad for Ryoma for this trouble, Even though it wasn't exactly her fault she was blaming herself. This was surely one of her worse days but somehow, she can't make herself regret that she met this guy and she didn't know why. She looked around the place and it was really a bizarre place for a single person to live in. It was luxurious, fancy and a well furnished condominium.

It seems that she, Ryuzaki Sakuno was still oblivious that the guy sitting across her was the number 1 tennis player of the world. Well, they haven't even introduced themselves to each other properly.

Nanjirou and Rinko went to the kitchen to talk and left the two young adults alone for the first time that day. Sakuno felt awkward to be left alone with him again as she doesn't remember a thing that happen last night so she fiddled with the hem of the oversized T-shirt that she was wearing.

Ryoma Echizen didn't expect this to happen. He didn't expect that the girl that charmed him with a smiles at the bar last night was his forgotten childhood girlfriend? and he did not expect that she was this type of girl who wasn't used to this type of setting. (You know what I mean..^^) And he was not expecting that his parents would caught them red-handed and that they would make such big fuss about it.

He was used in silence but seeing that the stranger from last night wasn't talking to him irritates him. "Hey" he called to her with his deep and rough voice for the first time.

Sakuno's heart involuntary thudded after hearing his voice. She slowly tilted her head to face him, "H-hai?" she stuttered and she mentally slapped herself.

"You don't remember anything last night?" He was staring at her brown doe-like eyes.

She shook her head, _"Gomenazai, _E-eto I was drunk"

He smirked to himself, he already knew that she was drunk but he didn't know that she was shy and that she stutters a lot.

"A-no, What is your name?" Sakuno wanted to ask him that question.

"Ryoma Echizen"

Sakuno finds his name too familiar that was when it came to her as her eyes widen, "You're the tennis player?" she was surprised.

He smirked again, "Hn".

She had to cover her mouth as she felt her jaw slacking off. She was in a state of realization when she saw her grandmother coming in, and she immediately forgot everything. She reflexively stood up and didn't fail to notice the horrible expression her _Obaa-chan _was wearing. Now she wanted to hide, her grandma can really be scary if she wants to.

"O-obaa-chan"

Sumire shots her a _you're-in-big-big-trouble _look and she inwardly bit her lip in nervousness.

Rinko Echizen entered the living room and offered the old lady a seat and some tea. "Sumire-san. It's been a long time" Rinko smiled.

"I know and it's good to see you even though I could already sense the problem here" Sumire said, "Where's Nanjirou?"

"Present!" Nanjirou approached as well.

"Now that we're all here, we settle things. But first, you need to know what the problem is, Old lady" Nanjirou managed to joked out.

"Please tell me it's not what I think" Sumire said.

Sakuno was fidgeting under her grandmother's stoic gaze. She ducked her head down in nervousness and embarrassment, knowing that her Obaa-chan would know about her improper actions regarding last night. Meanwhile, Ryoma was not in the position to react in this situation. He did this, they did. And he didn't regret it one bit. Truth be told, he really didn't mind that something happened between Sakuno and him last night. But what bothered him most was the outcome of this mess.

After a minute of silence, Nanjirou was the one to talk. "You see, Something happened between them last night but they were dunk so they didn't know what they were doing" Nanjirou tried to explain thoroughly to defuse the tension between both parties.

The old woman got depressed. Well, it was given. I mean, she should be frustrated. Her granddaughter was a ruined girl. She closed her eyes and balled up her fist, her knuckles white. Why? She felt that this was her fault for she was the one to raise Sakuno since her parents died. Sumire swallowed audibly and laid her serious gaze on Ryoma.

"You better thank the heavens cause you're the son of this person. If you were not, I don't know what I could do to you, young man." She was referring to Nanjirou.

Ryoma understood.

But what now? Is it already over? Could he hit the courts already?

Sakuno felt like crying because she disappointed her Obaa-chan? or because the old lady made it through alive after hearing it. She didn't know.

"Thank you for accepting it graciously, Sumire-san" Rinko said, "But of course we wouldn't let Kyo and Sakura's daughter be a ruined girl".

Rinko heaved a sighed and dropped the big bomb.

"Nanjirou and I, decided to marry the two of them" Rinko seriously announced.

WHAT!

Sakuno's eyes widen at this revelation and Ryoma was not thinking straight anymore. _What? Did they say Marriage?" _

Sumire, after thinking about it decided that it was for the best. "I agree" the old lady gave her blessings.

A sharp twinge of something twisted in the pit of Sakuno's stomach. She tried her best to gather her will to speak, "O-obaa-chan" Sakuno pleaded her sole guardian since her parents was gone.

"I'm sorry Sakuno. But you did this, the two of you. And it is just right that you should be responsible for your actions" Sumire said to Sakuno.

"B-but I'm only nineteen and w-we just met" Sakuno reasoned.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you slept with him" Sumire shot back.

Sakuno lost the confidence to win against her grandmother.

Ryoma heard the girl beside him trying to oppose their suddenly forced marriage. But he was a man and was brought up to be a responsible one. And as much as he wanted to stay single he couldn't deny this girl of her honor for being a ruined girl.

"Ryoma?" His mother asked.

He flickered his eyes back at his mother. "When?" he nonchalantly asked.

Rinko smiled, she was proud that Ryoma hadn't objected and he was being responsible. "Since you're school starts next week, we have to rush it so it would be tomorrow" Rinko explained.

Ryoma grimaced and accepted his fate, "Hn" he muttered before he stood up and leave the room.

Sakuno excused herself as well to gather all her thoughts and to comprehend what just happened.

She was getting married tomorrow with a man she barely know. But well it was a handsome one... But still it doesn't hide the fact that she would spend all her life with someone she met last night in just a snap of a finger. Who knew this would happen? (**A/n: **_raises my hand _ "I do" hihi...) Her knees was wobbly and her frame was slightly shaking. What the Hell!

Meanwhile, Ryoma was spacing out as well. He wasn't the one to predict what would happen in his life, so maybe he was accepting it a lot sooner but being married at the age of 20 was really superb. The media would swarm on him at that news itself. But still, he doesn't even mind at the thought of Sakuno being his wife. Maybe he was getting crazy with all this stuff happening in a blink of an eye.

He sensed someone behind him and it was his father, Nanjirou.

"Hey, Sheishonen. How are you feeling?" the older Echizen asked.

"Crazy" Ryoma confessed.

"I know, it's really difficult to give up being single. But marriage isn't so bad" Nanjirou tried to comfort? Ryoma.

Ryoma huffed and smirked, " I'm not a womanizer like you Oyaji, so I guess I don't mind. But what bothers me is that she was the only girl I ever brought home and I just met her last night and in a blink I'm suppose too marry her?" That was the longest Ryoma had said to his father.

"I'm sure Sakuno will be a good wife". Najirou smiled and patted his shoulder, "Your mom is proud of you for not backing out of this. And so am I" Nanjirou said and simply walked out like he walked in.

"Che" he muttered under his breath.

Sakuno, after taking half an hour of thinking, went to her grandmother who seemed to be in deep thought in the veranda. She thought of persuading her grandma one last time to talk her out of this.

"Obaa-chan" she called to the older woman.

Sumire glanced back, "Sakuno"

Sakuno decreased the space between them and came to stand beside her grandma who was looking at the view of the buildings.

"I know that it was so sudden but know that I'm not really happy with this outcome myself"

"Obaa-chan I'm sorry... I know I disappointed you a lot and I'm really sorry but-"

"I know you're sorry and you didn't mean it that's why I'm not angry with you" Her grandma said.

"You're not?" Sakuno was a little confused.

"Well, maybe a little" The old lady smiled, "But you know what? You're parents really wanted this to happen"

"What?" Now she was confused.

"Nanjirou was your Dad's best friend. And the moment you were born the two of them always imagined that Ryoma and you would end up together and they'll be a family one day" Sumire smiled in remembrance of her son, Kyo.

Now, Sakuno lost the hope and the guts to try to get out of the planned marriage for her. Knowing that her late parents wanted this to happen a lot of years ago.

"So, even if they're gone. I know that they would be happy knowing that it came true. That he and Nanjirou would be an official family by then. You know,.. Ryoma and you were always together and inseparable back when you're still a kid" Sumire said.

"But Obaa-chan, What about you? I promised myself that I wouldn't get married so that I could always be with you and take care of you" Tears were now streaming down on Sakuno's cheeks.

Sumire was touched at her granddaughter. Sumire wiped Sakuno's tears and hugged her wholeheartedly. "I know. But you could always come and visit me. And who knows maybe another little Sakuno would run around me one day" Sumire teased her beloved Sakuno.

"Mou! Baa-chan" Sakuno whined.

One of the longest day of their lives was starting to end as the sun began to disappear. Nanjirou and Rinko was sort of happy with the outcome, Sumire was worried but decided that it would be for the best for her Sakuno. While, Sakuno is bewildered and Ryoma was feeling numb.

"Well since it would be probably the last night my granddaughter would stay with me for the night, we better head out" Sumire rose up from her seat.

"Have a safe trip then" Rinko also stood up with Nanjirou in her side.

Sakuno decided that she needed to use the bathroom before they go, "A-ano I'll just use the bathroom" she stood up as well.

"You know where it is right?" Nanjirou asked.

"Hai" she nodded and started to walk.

"Where's Ryoma?" Rinko noticed the absence of her son.

"Don't know" Nanjirou shrugged.

Sakuno stared at the mirror and sighed. Gosh! So much has happened in one day. And the fact that her husband to be is a tennis star was just adding up the headache. She spared one last look at herself and stepped out of the bathroom. And was surprise to see Ryoma, her fiancée standing outside. She gasped.

"A-ano, a-are you gon-na use t-the bathroom?" She panicked.

"No" he didn't budge.

He starred at her bride to be and was silently amused to see her panicky at the sight of him.

"E-eto. I'm sorry" she said.

"Why?" he nonchalantly added.

"About this. T-the marriage thing"

"hn"

"It's my fault. If I hadn't went with my friends to that bar, none of this would have happened" Sakuno was utterly and truly sorry and she really wanted to tell him that. "Don't be sorry" Ryoma said, "It already happened" he started to walk away, "And it's not your fault".

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! Finally, another chapter... Well as you know, Japan isn't a liberated country so it was just for their guardians to react like that. Anyway, thank you all for reading and please don't forget to leave your awesome reviews... Keep it up and I will also.. Stay tuned! And by the way, the next chapter is halfway done. **

**And to: **

**MAe**  
><strong>Black Rose<strong>  
><strong>Yumichan<strong>  
><strong>Ryosaku90<strong>  
><strong>fnficlover<strong>- I'm glad that my story is being different than all the other...

thank you all for reviewing.


	6. 5Th chapter: First wedded night

**DISCLAIMER: I DON''T OWN POT.**

**5TH CHAPTER: FIRST WEDDED NIGHT**

Ryuzaki Sakuno, I meant Echizen Sakuno got married earlier this day to the number 1 tennis player, Echizen Ryoma. It was already night time and she was now at his or their condominium. As of the moment, Ryoma was out doing something that doesn't concern her and she was left here to ponder the crazy things that has happened in her life in the past days.

She was MARRIED!

She was still wearing her white dress and she still remembered the small ceremony a while ago.

_**Flashback...**_

_They were gathered in the small church somewhere in Tokyo city. The witnesses, His parents, Najirou and Rinko Echizen sat by the benches and Her Grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire also sat in the corner watching as her granddaughter is being wedded. And there they are. The two of them standing across each other. Sakuno looked so ravishingly beautiful in her white wedding dress with her hair sophisticatedly curled which was made by Rinko. While Ryoma, looked stunningly handsome in his white suit. _

_"Do you Ryoma Echizen, take Ryuzaki Sakuno to be your lawfully wedded wife?" They heard the priest say._

_Ryoma looked at the blushing Sakuno, this is the girl he would be with forever, "I do" he manly said. Sakuno blushed deeper and got more nervous. This is it. She heard the priest asked his question to her, "I-I do" she stuttered. _

_"By the power vested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the wife" _

_Ryoma ducked his head down and leveled his face with his wife and slowly pecked her lips. Sakuno didn't knew what to do so she just stood still and waited for the contact of their lips. As soon as she felt his lips upon hers, Shivers was sent down her spine. It was like having her first kiss for the first time. She involuntary kissed him back and cupped his face and the kissing part took longer than necessary. Meanwhile, Ryoma just planned to kissed her swiftly but was surprised when she cupped his face. He unconsciously smirked against her lips. _

_"*CHOUGH**COUGH**COUGH*!" Sumire CHOUGHED._

_They wouldn't have stopped if they didn't notice Sumire but they did. So they slowly parted and stared in each other's eyes. Nanjirou wolf whistled, "You really are my son!" he cheered. Sakuno now is a scarlet colored person. _

_When the ceremony was over, they were bombarded with hugs and some tears by their guardians, specially Rinko who was ever so thrilled to know that her son was already married to Sakuno. While, Sumire was tearful, knowing that her Sakuno was already an Echizen. _

_**End of Flashback...**_

Which left them here alone in this house. Ryoma's parents thought that it will be a better idea if they learn to live independently with each other. She remembered Ryoma insisted that it only have one room and Rinko said that he could chose whether to sleep in the bed or in the couch. And since they were already married, Rinko and Nanjirou practically became her parents and they also insisted that they would support her studies and it would be the same school were Ryoma goes to.

"Hey" a husky voice shot her out of her reverie.

"H-Hai?" She jumped out of her seat.

Ryoma walked in the room. "You haven't change?" He asked or simply stated.

"E-to, I'm hmm-"

"You want to eat?" He asked her.

"Yes"

"I'm gonna order pizza then" Ryoma said casually.

"Ano, I'm just going to take a bath" Sakuno said.

"Hn" he disappeared again.

Ryoma ordered pizza.

Actually he was really trying his hardest to make this casual for him and Sakuno. And as much as he really wanted to have a _real honeymoon_, he didn't want to rush things between him and his wife and besides they already had _their honeymoon_ last, last night, you know what I mean. He was walking towards the refrigerator and was about to get some ponta for the nth time when he saw his wife walking in wearing a cute cotton baby blue pajamas with higuma prints all over, He smirked.

Sakuno was shy. This night was their first night being married and she was thinking that maybe something will happen and she was worried cause she wasn't ready for it. Last time they did it, she was drunk and she didn't remember a thing the next day. She took a long bath and dressed herself with her regular night attire, pajamas. Well, she didn't want to be uncomfortable right? She walked out of the room and saw her husband on the kitchen. She blushed, her husband, HUSBAND! She really wasn't accustomed in saying or thinking of Ryoma as _her husband_. And she remembered their kiss a while ago in the church. She hated to admit it but it felt nice so now she can't help but be shy in front of her _husband._

"Hey" Ryoma greeted.

"Hi" Sakuno greeted back.

Ryoma already change to his casual attire. Tennis shorts and a simple white polo shirt. He glanced at his watch, "I ordered pizza but it's not yet here" he sounded pissed.

"Eto.. Are you hungry?" Sakuno sat on one of the chairs of the dining table near the kitchen.

"I'm starved" he nonchalantly commented.

"I could cook for you" Sakuno said.

Now, that got Ryoma's ears, did she said cook? As in Japanese food? "I don't have food in the fridge" he said.

Sakuno walked over the ref and opened it, it was all ponta! Really, he needs to eat real food. "Eto, there's only ponta in here" she said.

"Hn" Ryoma said, "There's a minimart nearby. Come on, Let's buy" he stood up.

"Wait, I'm wearing pajamas" Sakuno protested.

Well, being the American boy, he didn't find that strange, "That will do" he pulled her wrist lightly.

Sakuno was electrified with the simple contact of his skin.

They were in the elevator, "E-to Ryoma-san-" Sakuno didn't knew what to call him. She couldn't call him Echizen-kun right? Cause she herself is already an Echizen.

"Get rid of the -san" he huffed.

"Ano.. Ryoma-kun?" she tried again.

He looked at her, "Just Ryoma." He said. And they both heard the bell sound of the elevator and the doors flew wide open. Both of them continued walking.

"R-ryoma" she finally said and he smiled. Ryoma was walking ahead of her so she didn't see him smile.

"hn?"

"Y-ou're famous right?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma could feel his masculine pride building up inside him. he muttered "hn".

"So, if we we're spotted together. Wouldn't be there a commotion?" Sakuno was in deep thought.

Ryoma stopped walking, she was right. He needed to make sure that she would stay out of the media's eyes not for his benefit but for hers. If they knew she was his wife, all his fans might just kill her on the spot. And he couldn't bear the thought of the paparazzi swarming on them everywhere they go.

"Ryoma-kun?" She asked. she really couldn't call him Ryoma just yet.

"You're right" he said to himself. "Do you have your phone with you?" he suddenly asked.

"Eto, I just lost my phone" Sakuno said.

Ryoma muttered incoherently and pulled her wrist to his car. He drove quickly and stopped in front of a gadget store. Sakuno was puzzled, didn't he said to the grocery store? What are they doing here in a gadget shop? "Wait for me. Lock the doors" he commanded. And he leaped out of the car.

Sakuno unlocked the door and waited for him for about 10 minutes. He was carrying a small paper bag in his hand. When he was inside the car, he handed Sakuno a brand new, expensive and sleek white iphone 4.

"What is this?" Sakuno asked, confused. She still didn't take it from him.

"It's a cell phone" Ryoma replied with a _isn't-it-obvious _tone.

"I know, but why are you giving it to me?" Sakuno needed answers.

"Because you're my wife. So stop asking questions and just take it" he nonchalantly said. Sakuno unsurely took the phone from his hand. And he roared the engine and started driving again.

When they arrived at the grocery store. Sakuno here who's only wearing pajamas was being shy as always. She looked at Ryoma, "Now what?" she asked.

"Walk 20 steps ahead of me" he said. She was ever so confused and she came to a conclusion that he was making fun of her. But well, she obeyed. When she was 20 steps ahead of him she mouthed the words "What Now?". Ryoma smirked at his wife's adorableness. He snatched his black iphone from his pocket and started dialing the numbers...

Sakuno's brows was starting to burrow. Is this some kind of a joke? She was beginning to think. She noticed her new phone ringing, she glanced at the caller ID and it indicated..._Ryoma calling..._

She answered it. "Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked.

He was fighting a smile, "No" he said to the other line.

"Then what are we doing?"

"It was your idea" he said.

"Huh?" Sakuno was beyond confused.

"If the people see us together, It will be front page tomorrow" he said.

"Oh" she understood.

"Now, you can start walking and scan for the things you need" he said.

"I don't have a cart" Sakuno said.

"That would be my role" he pulled a cart to him.

"Okay" she said.

She walked and walked until she was in the vegetable area. "What do you want to eat?" she asked through the phone.

He was observing her 20 steps behind, he was kind of enjoying this. "Japanese food" he replied.

"You like Japanese food?"

"Hn"

"'kay I need this cabbage, the small one. Okay?" she said and started to walk again.

"Hn" he picked the small cabbage and put it in the cart that was when he heard two girls approaching him.

"Ryoma-sama. Can I have an autograph" the girl was sweating and she seemed to be fainting anytime soon. "Do you have a pen?" he asked. "Hai!" she quickly handed it to him and he signed it quickly. "THANK YOU SO MUCH RYOMA-SAMA!" the two of them squealed in chorus.

"Shhh, not too loud" he didn't want to have an autograph signing right now, he was hungry.

The two of the fan girls nodded simultaneously.

After the two fan girls left, Ryoma placed his phone over his ears again.

"Is that your fan girls?" Sakuno's sweet voice asked.

"Hn, annoying fan girls" he grumpily said.

"Hey, don't be like that. You should be thankful that they adore you"

He huffed. If only she knew what did those lunatics has done to him ever since he debuted as a tennis player. So many horrible stuffs, he didn't wanted to think about it.

They continued to shop like that until they were finished and they go back to their unit and Sakuno started cooking. Ryoma could smell the scent of the food she was cooking. After minutes of waiting, it was already prepared at the table. _"Ittadakimasu"_ Sakuno muttered before eating.

It was so delicious, She really could cook and he was happy for that. Sakuno was staring strangely at him like she was expecting him to say something, he looked at her.

"Is it good?" Sakuno was anxious to hear his answer.

"Hn. It's good" he honestly said.

Sakuno sighed. "_Yokatta! _Didn't want my husband to think that I can't cook" she bragged cutely.

Ryoma looked at her. Some feelings of fulfillment overwhelmed him when he heard her say that '_my husband' _part, and again she realized what she said and blushed furiously. He smirked.

After cleaning the dishes it was bed time. Sakuno was already laying at the bed, when she felt the bed moved because of someone's weight. She quickly turned around and saw Ryoma positioning himself to the bed. She questionably stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

She just stared at him.

"The bed is big for the two of us. And don't worry I won't do anything" he said as if reading her mind.

Leaving her with no choice, she also positioned herself to sleep. "Oyasumi, Ryoma-kun" she sweetly said.

"hn" Ryoma also _said_ his goodnight.

Both of them lost consciousness in the matter of minutes.

What a way to spend their first night together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! It's finished. I rushed it actually. But well, if you're dying to read my fic and I'm craving for your reviews so keep on posting reviews... Love you all.**


	7. 6Th chapter: Who is your husband?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN POT. JUST KIDDING, IT DOESN'T BELONGS TO ME ^_^.**

**6TH CHAPTER: WHO IS YOUR HUSBAND?**

The newly wedded couple still lay in the bed and neither one of them is awake. Sakuno turned around and shifted her position in the large bed. She was having a dream, a really weird one, she was dreaming that she was married. Weird right?

Suddenly she felt her eyes opening as she felt her consciousness started to get to her and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. _Huh? _She slowly sat up thinking that she was still in dream land and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She glanced around the spacious room from the windows to the walls to the ceiling once again and finally to the large bed where she was rested. And saw a sleeping man with long-messy-dark-green hair, beside her. She inwardly yelped and then Ryoma groaned, "Ugh.. why do you always scream?" His sleepy voice muttered huskily. Why was she always screaming? Why?

Sakuno panicked that she lost her balance and was about to fall of the bed. Ryoma who's now fully awake, Quickly shot his reflexive arms to grab her waist and wrapped it around his arms. Sakuno became jumpy at his touch and started pushing him away from her and was really about to fall.

Ryoma felt her pushing him away, _Did she really want to fall? _So he instantly flipped her body, switched their positions and waited for the impact of the floor.

When they landed on the floor with a loud _thud!_, Sakuno realized their position as she was now an inch away from his face. Only then that it hit her that she wasn't dreaming. That she was really married in reality. Her cheeks burned a color of pink, _How stupid of me to forget._

Ryoma really didn't mind her being on top of him as she was light as a feather, in his perspective. But his back just collided with the floor and it hurts, "Ittai" He winced. And Sakuno suddenly became worried and felt apologetic and detached herself from him and was quick to help him stood up.

"_G-gomen, _I forgot that we're married" Sakuno embarrassedly confessed.

_Is that something you could forget? _"Hn" he simply muttered. "I'm just gonna lay for a minute" he said.

"Okay" he heard her sweet voice say before she disappeared to the bathroom.

Sakuno leaned her body to the closed doors of the bathroom. She was so embarrassed. She covered her flushed face with her hands and calmed herself. After _her_ moment, She started brushing her teeth, washing her face and combing her hair and stuffs like that. She thought of changing clothes but realized that her clothes was still packed away. So she just simply tied her hair in a messy bun and went straight to the kitchen.

She decided to cook for him as that was the only thing she could do as _"his wife",_ Good thing she could cook.And she remembered that he likes Japanese food and since there was still ingredients in the fridge, she started slicing, chopping and frying until minutes later, the delicious aroma of her cooking could be smelled all over the place.

Ryoma here caught the scent of her cooking and followed it. Once he was outside their bedroom, he could already hear the frying sound of the oil. And he went nearer, until he saw Sakuno. Not that he would admit it even to himself but she looked beautiful when she cooks. Some strands of her hair falling out from her messy bun. She noticed Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, H-how's your back?" she worriedly asked.

"Fine" he lied, it still hurts a bit.

"I cook Japanese food. Do you want to eat?" Sakuno offered.

_Yes! Japanese food, Is that a question? Of course he wants to eat! _He nodded.

They were currently eating. "Ano, Ryoma-kun, I'm gonna go somewhere later. Is that okay?" she sweetly asked.

"Hn, I'll drive" he said without looking at her, he was too focused eating. Now his back pain doesn't really bother him anymore.

"No, it's okay. You must be busy" Sakuno protested.

"Hn, Oka-san said that we should get your books later"

"Is it really okay if I meet my friends, you could just drop me there" Sakuno said.

"Hn" he nodded.

After finishing her food, Sakuno quickly stood up and got her bags were her clothes was packed. Ryoma noticed that her things was still unpacked. And he remembered his mom emptying some of his cabinets in his walk in closet.

"You could use some of the closets. 'Kaa-san emptied some of them for you." Ryoma said.

Sakuno was really grateful that she already have her own closet and that she was finished unpacking her things as well. And she can't help but notice that Ryoma's closet was as big as her previous room. She quickly change from her pajamas to a simple dress and as usual, tied her hair in a single braid.

Ryoma was ready and was only waiting for Sakuno to finish. When she got out, he had a feeling of déjà vu. Cause she looked a lot like when he first met her, simple yet beautiful.

"Let's go" she said.

Tomoka slumped herself in one of the empty chairs of the Sunshine cafe. Lunch break was already over and the number of costumers decreased as well. Sakuno has gone AWOL and Ann and Tomo needed to fill on her work or she'll get fired. And speaking of Sakuno, they still haven't heard from her. Ann was still in the cashier counter working on some things and when she finished, she sat beside Tomo.

"Finally, We could rest" Ann sighed.

"We really couldn't survive if it's just us" Tomoka commented.

"I'm really worried about Sakuno. Remember that night when she disappeared, we interrogated the waiter and the bartender about her drink and when they said that the bartender was drunk and that he accidentally served Sakuno a whisky" Ann said.

"Yes, and knowing Sakuno. She really can't drink So it was just normal for her to be so drunk with one glass." Tomo said.

The two continued talking and worrying about Sakuno when they heard the doors of the cafe open and thought that it was a costumer, so they stood up to greet the costumer when they realized that it was Sakuno. They literally leaped over her, shook her and yelled at her for scaring them like that.

"Sakuno! We understood that night that you left us because you were drunk but it's been two days, TWO DAYS! since then and you haven't even called." Tomoka exclaimed. "Yes. And we tried calling you for a thousand times!" Ann added.

Sakuno was flinching by her friends actions, "E-eto, Let me explain" She sweetly said. And of course, the two of them suddenly felt guilty for being mad at her without even hearing her out, the two of them zipped their mouth and waited for her to talk.

"First, Let us sit. You might not want to hear this while standing" Sakuno warned.

As they sat, Tomoka was starting to feel impatient, she threw her fist to the table, "Talk Sakuno! Before I choke you" Tomoka said.

"O-okay! - T-that night, I remembered seeing this guy-"

"Oh My Gosh! SAKUNO, YOU SLEPT WITH THAT GUY?" Tomoka cut her off. And Sakuno's face became beet red, and with her face itself, she just answered Tomo's question.

Anne was the one to react this time, "Holy cow, and then you've been sulking for the past two days because you lost your virginity?" Ann came to that conclusion.

Sakuno was embarrassed. Really? Why don't they let her finish, "Mou! Let me finish. Please." She said. Tomo and Ann nodded in chorus. "This guy, that I met... s-something h-app-ened-" She was fiddling with her skirt, embarrassed by her story.

"KYAAAA! I'M RIGHT!" Tomo was excited.

"Then why didn't you called us? And why did it took you two days to tell us or even informed us that you're safe and alive. We were really worried sick." Ann said.

"_Gomene, _Ann-chan. But you see, I lost my phone that night as well and E-to... er- things quite got messy and-" Sakuno looked up to her friends and saw that their facial reaction was similar to a nursery student listening to a teacher who's telling fairytales.

Sakuno raised her left hand slowly, and revealed that sparkling shiny little ring on her ring finger, "I'm married." She said.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" Ann and Tomo yelled.

"E-to, I'm m-arried" Sakuno repeated.

"Ann, I need to see a doctor, I think I'm hearing things.." Tomo said to Ann. "Me too, Tomo" Ann said back.

"It turned out that this guy's family is a friend of my family." Sakuno expounded.

"Oh my" Tomo was lost for words for the first time in her life, "I'm s-speechless".

"So, I'm sorry if I haven't called you. Things got crazy and I didn't knew what to do" Sakuno said.

Ann was still in a daze, "Wow, I didn't saw that coming, Sakuno. I honestly thought that you'll be the last one to marry within us".

"I thought so too, Ann-chan"

"But why did you marry him? I mean, It's not like you're pregnant or something." Tomo commented, "Wait. Are you?".

Sakuno blushed, "I-I don't think so. I haven't felt something weird since then".

"Then why?" Tomo asked.

"I told you. His and my family are really close friends" Sakuno's sweet voice explained.

"Okay we got that part, but how did they know? It's not like they have CCTV installed all over him to know" Ann butted in.

"E-to, err- We k-kindda got caught" Sakuno stammered.

Ann and Tomo laughed aloud.

"Mou, It's not funny! It was embarrassing!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Haha. I bet it is!" Tomo giggled.

Sakuno pouted childishly.

"Okay, tell us more about your _husband_" Ann teased.

Sakuno reddened once more, "W-What will I tell you about him?"

"Is he handsome?" Ann questioned.

Sakuno blushed and nodded.

"KYAA! I'm so happy for you!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Is he hot?"

Sakuno still blushing, "I-I d-don't know".

"Come on Sakuno" Ann said.

"Okay, I bet he is, next question. Do you like him?" Tomo was the one to ask.

"I d-don't kn-ow.. I mean I barely know h-him" Sakuno blushed deeper.

Tomo became silent for a moment. She knows Sakuno too much, maybe more than Sakuno knows herself. And Tomo knew that Sakuno likes that guy but maybe she was still oblivious to it. And she wouldn't rush Sakuno this time, Tomo would let her explore that feelings herself.

"Okay, I'll accept your answer." Tomo said. "So, Who is he? Do we know him?"Ann curiously asked.

Sakuno was anxious. How will her friends react when they find out that Ryoma Echizen, the number 1 tennis player slash every girl's dream, is her husband? She sighed, "Eto, you haven't met him. But I think you know him." .

"How is that possible? You said you're families are friends, so it's a big chance that he grew up here, and we know a lot from here." Tomo was in deep thought.

"Yeah. Tomo's right" Ann said.

Sakuno didn't know how to say it, "He's-" she was cut off when a man entered the cafe.

Ryoma, after dropping Sakuno to the Sunshine cafe where she used to work, went to their University, to get her schedule and modules. After the minute that he was done. He got to his car and was about to call Sakuno when he noticed a hoard of paparazzi on his way.

_"Crap!" _He snarled as he quickly leaped over his car to start the engine. He flashed his eyes to the side mirror and he could already feel the incoming stress. He rammed the pedal down and the screeching of his wheels could be heard. He drove his way to get Sakuno ASAP.

He parked his car far away to that cafe, he didn't want anyone to spot a suspicious expensive looking car hording around there. He grabbed his signature white Fila cap and keys and walked straight to the said cafe. _For crying out loud, why don't she answer her phone? _He thought as he continued to walk vastly. As soon as the door was visible, he quickly stormed in, frantic to get his wife and to get the hell out of this mess. _Ugh... Media!_

He flickered his eyes to the cafe and realized that there was no costumer, _Thank you. _He continued to search for his wife until he finally saw her with two girls, which he really didn't give a damn, he just wants to get home, NOW!

"Sakuno" he curtly called her.

Sakuno was in a middle of conversation, so she didn't notice him firstly when he entered, the first one to notice him was her friends who was facing the entrance. Sakuno glanced on her shoulders and saw her husband, and she was just about to mention his name.

"Ryoma-kun"

"Let's go" he take a hold of her wrist lightly.

Sakuno saw a glimpse of her friends reaction and it was similar to a fan girl's, which Ryoma didn't appreciate, really. And for a minute he wondered why Sakuno didn't reacted like other girls when she first met him and even now that they're already married. Becauseevery woman, she or female who sees him becomes gooey. And he didn't like it one bit. Usually, normal guys would enjoy this attention but for him it was too much. It was plain irritating!

"Let's go" he briefly repeated, "the media's probably on their way here, Let's go".

With that, Sakuno immediately stood up, "E-to, I'll call you" She said to both her best friends.

It was a bolt from the blue for Ann and Tomoka. They managed to nod dumbly at Sakuno. And as quickly as she had come was as quick as when she got out. It was such a big blow to just know that Sakuno is married, but it was a shocker to realize and to see, your idol, Ryoma Echizen, the number one tennis player in the world, in front of you being so nonchalant plus married to your best friend. Couple of minutes has passed but Tomo and Ann was still in a daze.

WHOA!

Realization dawned to them once again, they exchange a look of disbelief and started screaming and cheering for Sakuno.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello to all of you, I am deeply sorry for not updating any sooner, please understand. But here's another chapter! Woohoo! Did any of you like it? If you do, please leave a comment! And if you don't, leave a review as well, just state what you truly feel and I will understand even if you write negative about this fic/chapter. Anyway, I just want some reviews .**


	8. 7Th chapter: first day of school part 1

**DISCLAIMER: POT DOESN'T BELONGS TO ME.**

**7TH CHAPTER: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL (part 1)**

Sakuno just finished taking a bath and was now on her higuma printed pajamas. It was already sleeping time for her, when she noticed her phone ringing. She obtain the device from her bag and became aware that Tomo was calling her. She looked over the bed and saw Ryoma sleeping_. He must be tired. _She remembered him saying that he'd play tennis near the neighborhood while she was doing the dishes and before she took a bath.

She stepped out of their bedroom and settled to the living room. "_Moshi mosh?" _she answered the phone.

"Kyaa! Sakuno!" Tomo shrieked so loud that Sakuno could feel her ears pounding.

"N-not so loud, Tomo-chan" Sakuno flinched from the other line.

"Hey Sakuno" Ann's voice could be heard.

"Ann-chan?" Sakuno asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Echizen" they were calling three way.

"Mou!" Sakuno pouted. "E-to I'm not sure if I was supposed to tell you or anyone that we're married, but they really want to keep it from the media, so please, just don't tell anyone" Sakuno said.

"Of course, Your secret's safe with us!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Thank you." Sakuno said.

"You dropped a bomb on us a while ago!" Ann said.

Sakuno chuckled a strained one, "Hm, I know right?".

"Where is he?" Tomo asked.

"He's already sleeping."

"So you're sharing one bedroom? Every day? For the rest of your lives?" it was obvious in her voice that she was completely thrilled with the strange turns of events.

"I guess so" Sakuno muttered shyly.

"Gosh! Sakuno, you won the lottery. you're one heck of a lucky girl!" Tomo yelled.

Sakuno smiled sullenly, "lucky? It was a forced marriage. It wasn't actually because of love and marriage should be because of love".

Tomo was silent for a second, she couldn't hold it any longer, "Come on Sakuno, you like him. I know you" Tomoka said.

Sakuno involuntarily blushed, that thought haven't slipped her mind, liking him? _Do I like him? _

"You see! Silence means yes" Tomo cheered.

"Hey Tomoka! You said, you're gonna let her find that out, herself!" Ann barged.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. She was sulking for nothing, she didn't want to think that she was lucky either" Tomo said to Ann.

After a several ticks of thinking, Sakuno was back on track, "Please don't talk like I'm not here".

"So have you realized that you like him?"

"N-no" Sakuno stuttered.

Tomoka sighed, Sakuno was way too stubborn. "Are you happy?"

That got her thinking. Was she really happy? She didn't know if she really was happy but one thing is for sure, she wasn't unhappy. "I'm not unhappy" she honestly said.

"You'll figure that out for yourself, honey" Tomoka said from the other line.

"Okay, time for bed." Ann said.

"Wait. Are you still going to work at the coffee shop?" Tomo asked.

"E-to I don't know. His parents enrolled me at his University the last minute, and it will be tomorrow. And I cook dinner for him, so I'm kind of busy for work." Sakuno elaborated. "Will you be okay without me? I think, I could help for an hour or two, maybe-"

"Of course we're okay. You don't need to worry. Just be a good wife"

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked.

"Yup. But of course we'll miss you. Just don't forget to call us whenever you could, 'kay?" Ann assured her.

"Okay."

Ann yawned, "Ugh, It's been a long and shocking day for me, guys. I'm going to bed. Love you"

"Yeah, me too" Tomo said.

"Okay, good night" Sakuno said.

The line went dead. And Sakuno also went to bed.

In the morning, Ryoma was awaken by the buzzing of his phone, when can he get a good sleep? He lazily reached for it at the side table.

"Hai?" he was annoyed.

"Ryoma! I knew it, you're still not in school, you're already late!" Rinko's voice yelled.

Ryoma held his phone away from his ears for a split second. School can wait, Right? He was sleepy. He groaned, "I'm on it" he finally gave up to keep his mother from nagging. She really could be annoying if she wants to.

"Ryoma! You better take care of Sakuno. Don't make me come there!" She warned.

_"Che"_ he simply muttered under his breath and pressed the end button.

He sat up and ruffled his green locks, he glanced beside him and saw his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful that it made him want to just watch her all day. _What? Ugh, I'm starting to think crazy. I must be hungry. _

He half-heartedly shook her shoulder, he can't see her face clearly as her hair was all over it. He shook her gently again, and this time she moaned. Now he really wanted to just stay here with her. He carefully neared his fingers to her pretty face and slowly removed her hair from her face, until her face was hair-free.

His finger twitched as he wanted to touch her more, but he controlled it. He must control it. And before his thoughts wander off, he shook her again, remembering his purpose. "Hey, get up. We're late" his rough voice said.

Sakuno moaned again but this time her eyes opened, awakening. She unconsciously stretch her body in the middle of the bed, occupying Ryoma's space as well. Ryoma was just looking at her with amusement, he never expected her to be so usual. _Maybe she forgot again, _He thought. Now Sakuno froze in the middle of her delightful stretching as she noticed Ryoma staring at her. She blushed shyly and covered herself with the thick sheets, as if she was naked. And like he thought, she forgotten again.

He smirked. Maybe he could admit it that she really was entertaining. Yup! That's a first, entertaining like tennis.

"We're late" he repeated.

And as if she just remembered that it was her birthday, she swiftly got to her feet and panic was written on her face. "We're late!" She repeated.

"Hn"

"Let's get dressed" she quickly stormed out of the bedroom.

Half an hour later, they were finally on their way to the University. Sakuno was fixing her things in her bag when she unconsciously grabbed a piece of paper. She looked at it, it was a receipt from the School. Something puzzled her, "E-to Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?" he was driving.

"Ano, Why is it that my surname's still Ryuzaki? Shouldn't be Echizen?"

He smirked, "do you want it to be Echizen?" his ego was boosting.

Sakuno stuttered, "N-no, It's not what I meant. I was j-just wondering."

"Oyaji said that it will be better for you to stay invisible from the media, so you'll be using your previous surname"

"Ahh" She got it, "Then what about our ring?"

"My mom would take a fuss if we remove it" Ryoma remembered Rinko's many, many duty list.

"The media would still notice your ring and they'll still know your married" Sakuno said.

Ryoma didn't want that but he really can't defile his mother's wishes. "Let them, as long as they don't know that you're my wife" Ryoma said. Sakuno blushed when he mentioned her as his wife. She slanted her face towards the window.

They were already near the University, "A-no, Ryoma-kun. You could just drop me here, The people would get suspicious if they saw me in your car. I'm could walk from here" Sakuno said.

Ryoma think it through, she was correct but he wouldn't let her walk by herself. He parked his car outside the University's premises. He started to get out of his car as well as Sakuno. "I really could walk by myself" Sakuno objected.

"Hn"

Sakuno frowned, she was really confused with Ryoma's each sudden actions, he never fails to surprise her. She inwardly stared at him and Ryoma shot her a questioning glance. "What?"

Sakuno continued to stare at him.

Ryoma sighed and grabbed her heavy bag full of books from her. "Walk 20 steps ahead from me" He said and gave her a light push in her shoulders.

Sakuno gave up and started counting her steps. She really can't win against him. Ryoma as well, started to follow her. It really was a pain to go to school, can't his mother understand that? Well, apparently she can't.

They were walking for about 5 minutes and they have finally entered the University and Sakuno thought that it will be better to go on her own. She started to walk back to Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, I think I could go by my own." She reached for her bag. Ryoma was hesitant to let her go, knowing that they have both different subjects and classes.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" a girl screamed his name getting the attention of all the female within the area. "_Kuso!" _He cursed. He instantly give Sakuno's bag to her, "Go" he commanded. Sakuno understood the scenario and was quick to carry her bag and exit the picture.

Within seconds, Ryoma was surrounded with his fan girls asking or demanding for an autograph. He didn't even attempted to hide his annoyance, well maybe they were already used to it. Even though he was snappy and grumpy to them, they love him all the more which was a big mystery to him. He didn't even have to put up a facade and smile until his cheeks hurts like any other celebrities do. He was in demand no matter what he do, and that was a factor why he couldn't take the risk of showing his wife, his fan girls will kill her, Literally!

Sakuno ran as fast as she can, she didn't want any of his fan girls to see her. Her knees started to give up and she paused for a while to catch her breath. She observed her surroundings and it seemed that she ran so far that she didn't know how to go back anymore, she inwardly scratch her head lightly, She was lost and she was late.

She heard someone walking nearby so she turned around, hoping to ask for directions. Sakuno saw three girls staring at her with scrutinizing eyes, their hands on their hips and the other folded over to her chest. She got nervous at the very sight of them.

"E-to, C-an I help you?" her sweet voice, nervously asked.

"Oh yes you can" The tall girl said to Sakuno.

Sakuno was flinching as the three of them was stepping closer to her until they were only a foot apart. "Why were you talking to Ryoma-sama a while ago?"

"A-no-" Sakuno couldn't think of anything, she certainly wasn't a good liar.

"You better tell us now or..." The other girl took a hold of her bag and dropped it on the floor.

Sakuno look at the three of them and attempted to get down and get it when one of them pushed her shoulder toughly that she lost her balance, she was about to fall on the ground when someone caught her by her back.

Fuji Syuuske was wandering around the campus, killing some of his time as his next schedule was still an hour from now. He was walking just about the corridor leading to the cafeteria when something caught his attention. A bunch of girls seemed to hover over a girl. And it looked like that they were bullying her.

As we all know, He was known as _the tensai_ and _the sadist. _Because he is indeed a genius and a sadist. And usually, he wouldn't meddle with this kind of situation but there was something about that girl who was being rebuked, He wanted to help her. He saw that the other girl threw that girl's bag and now his feet started walking towards them. He saw the other girl shoved her and so he doubled his speed to her and caught her back. And suddenly, everything was in slow-motion.

And all he could think was that she smelled nice.

She smelled like strawberry.

The girl that he caught seemed to be in shock as she froze at his sudden converge. She quickly tilted her head to him to see who caught her.

For half a second he was astonished at how beautiful her eyes is, especially now that she seemed in shock. And that her eyes was the shade of russet, and how pleasant and attractive they are.

The other girl gasped, "Fuji-senpai!" and shot him out of his reverie.

He was pissed, but he was the kind of guy to hide his emotions, "Is there a problem here" He wasn't smiling like he always do and it scared the other girls who oppressed the girl in his arms.

The three girls shook their heads, denying it.

"I don't want to see you harassing her again" Fuji said in a low voice.

The girls gulped, "H-hai!" and they quickly dashed away.

Sakuno was getting uncomfortable being so close to the man who just helped her, so she separated herself from him. She looked at him and she can't help but notice that he looked kind and friendly. She smiled shyly at him. And Fuji have decided that he liked her.

She gave him a small bow, "_Arigatou, _for helping me" she sweetly said.

Fuji flashed her one of his true smiles, "You're welcome" he said with a gentle tone.

Sakuno lifted her bag from the ground and that was when Fuji noticed a sparkling sliver band on her ring finger. For a half a second it made him think of what that ring could possibly mean.

That was when she recalled that she was super duper late. "I'm late!" she huffed. "E-to, do you know where this class is?" she showed him a piece of paper. By that time he already got rid of his thoughts awhile ago.

"Yes, I'll show you" He offered.

She smiled again and muttered a small thank you.

"E-to, I'm R-Ryuzaki Sakuno" She introduced herself.

Fuji smiled, "I'm Fuji Syuuske".

After Fuji took her to her classroom, he also preceded to his own scheduled subject. While walking, he smiled to himself.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno _he was marveled by the fact that he liked her so quickly. It was so unusual of him to like someone, actually. But he noticed as well that the girl from a while ago, didn't display any sense of interest towards him. For all the woman whom he had met or befriend always ended up in heartbreaks for them as he usually turns them down, the moment they inflict any display of affection towards him.

And it kind of nerved him for that fact. He rarely likes girls and when he finally liked one, it seemed that she didn't like him. But well, there's more time for that. He could make him like her in time. He grinned again at that thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: haha.. If you noticed I really like third parties, so Fuji would be my third party. Do you like it? Well, this chapter's a long one and I hope you enjoy reading this. Do not forget to leave a review behind, I'll keep on working so, **_**Ciao!**_

_*** Hey guys, I've read all your reviews and you made me happy! so happy! I never knew that I could write, actually. and I just gave it a shot and there you are loving my work! I love you all. there was this review that says that this fic is the best POt fic and another one is that she said that she was blessed to have a writer like me.. Aww guys.. thank you *bows***_

**_I would like to thank the following:_**

Cathluvbear  
>blacksignpengirl<br>rats xp  
>Lancedark<br>mae  
>Ryosaku12<br>Ryosaku90  
>Blackrose<br>g-keeryuu  
>-chan<p>

**_I love you all! I'll do my best to make this fic more exciting and thrilling for you..._**


	9. 8th chapter: first day of school part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT FOR THIS PLOT.**

**8TH CHAPTER: First day of school (part 2)**

Ryoma was drumming his fingers on his desk, waiting for the dismissal. He was looking uninterestedly at the old looking professor who was discussing many intricate things that he don't and don't want to understand. He can't wait for the tennis practice and to check if his wife was alright_. Whew! _He remembered the scene earlier this morning when his fan girls spotted him with Sakuno. He wondered if someone recognized her, he didn't want to put her in any trouble, his mom would kill him and simply because he wants her safe.

"Class dismissed!" he saw the old professor said and walked out as well as the other students.

He ruffled his dark green locks and placed his cap back and fixed the brim of his cap. He was headed to the tennis locker room when he felt his cellular phone vibrating against his pocket. He answered it without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" his rough voice answered.

"_E-to_, Ryoma-kun?" he heard his wife's sweet voice.

He felt lighter to hear her voice, "_Nani_?"

"My schedule's finished for the day. I was wondering where I could find you" her voice was timid.

"Go at the tennis courts, I'll be playing. Wait for me" his voice was nonchalant.

"O-okay" the call ended.

He was almost at the locker room, just one turn at the corner and he'll see the door. And he could already hear the room's loudness, his team mates was real noisy but years with them would be enough time to get used and immune to their craziness. He opened the door.

"Ryoma!" Momoshirou dashed to him.

"_Che_"

To think of it, If Momo didn't invited him to that bar. He wouldn't have met Sakuno, he wouldn't have been caught by his parents and he wouldn't have married Sakuno. This was entirely Momo's fault. He has the right to punch him square on the face, right? He thought about it for half a second but decided to forget about it.

It already happened.

This isn't Momo's doing, It was his and Sakuno. If Sakuno didn't looked pretty smiling like that at him, he wouldn't have followed her. Right! It was her fault for being so pretty and appealing. It was her parents fault for producing a beautiful girl in this world. Yes! It's their fault!

But who was he kidding? Blaming her parents for what happened? That was super lame! It was his fault. The only thing she's done was be so tempting but his was that he gave in to her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I didn't showed up that night, My sister got sick and I couldn't leave her." Momo toothily explained.

If only he knew what happened that night. "You, you're annoying" Ryoma huffed.

"_Ha_! My friend! You've said that to me a million times!" Momo said.

Ryoma walked past his best friend and completely entered the room and saw that everyone was present.

Eiji that acrobat.

Oishi the vice-president.

Tezuka the captain.

Kaidoh the forever foe of Momo.

Inui the data man.

And last but not the least, Fuji the _tensai_.

"_Nyaa! Ochibi_!" Eiji jumped on him.

"G-get off me!" he struggled to detached Eiji from him.

"I haven't seen you for the whole break, _Ochibi_, have you been busy?" Eiji childishly asked.

"_Hn_" he simply muttered.

"_Nyaa_! You're so grumpy _Ochibi_ not like Fuji, _Neh_ Fuji? What happened to you? You seemed to be in a good mood" Eiji asked Fuji.

"There's a 90% chance that it's because of a girl" Inui joined the conversation.

Fuji's smile got wider, "I met a girl" he said with his gentle voice.

"_Hohohoho_! Fuji met a girl!" Momo cheered. And joined Eiji's lively interrogation.

"_Iii_ Data" Inui muttered.

_"Is she pretty?" _Eiji asked.

"Super" Fuji answered.

"_Minna_! Proceed to the tennis courts! Now!" Tezuka's stoic voice commanded.

Ryoma wasn't actually the type to listen and join the conversations that doesn't concern him but he heard a bit but was uninterested. He closed his locker and grabbed his tennis bag and walked out of the room, Eager to play tennis and to see Sakuno already.

Sakuno was walking by herself. Well, actually she was all by herself the whole day. Not even one person have spoken to her. They all seemed to ignore her, other's were glaring at her and some looked like they wanted to pounce on her. She shivered at the thought.

She also recalled the guy who helped her a while ago. _Was his name Fuji? Yeah, it's Fuji-senpai._ She thought that the only thing that was stopping the other girls to completely bully her was that because Fuji warned them not to mess with her. He must have been something cause none of them seemed to bully her completely since that morning when he helped her.

She exhaled audibly. _First day of school._

That's why she called her last choice, Ryoma, her husband. She just wanted to be with someone who'll talk to her or even just someone who wouldn't ignore her. And the only person who wouldn't is Ryoma.

So here she is right now, on the way to the tennis courts. And she realized that she haven't seen him play, as in ever. She just simply know that he was the number one, not just in Japan but in the whole Earth. It was bizarre to think that her husband was the best tennis player.

After her long trance, she noticed the empty courts being swarmed by girls. Once again she felt out of place as the other girls seemed to look at her like she's some kind of pest or something. Gosh! They were over-reacting! They just saw her talk to Ryoma and now they were giving her a silent treatment. Not even minding that she was a new student and all.

"KYAAA! RYOMA-SAMA!" she heard a girl scream which made her turn her head back to the courts. The once emptied tennis courts were now crowded with tennis players. She started searching for her husband until she finally saw him playing against someone. He was looking at her, no, staring at her. She tried to hide the blush and smiled beautifully at him. For a split second, she thought of waving at him but decided to just not act familiar with him when his fan girls were around.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN TO SERVE!" the umpire announced.

Ryoma finally spotted his wife. He was relieved to know that she was still in one piece. But he noticed how gloomy her face was. For a second he thought of what could possibly happened when he saw her smile that pretty smile that has smitten him when they first met again.

He was taking the time to be annoyed with his lunatic, screaming fan girls when he heard the umpire. He thought of showing off just a little to his wife by serving a perfect and powerful Twist serve! To begin the game.

Sakuno was surprised by how the ball smashed against the floor and took the time to spin hardly until the neon ball bounce to the direction of his opponents face. Sakuno was worried for a moment when his opponent ran to avoid the contact of the spinning ball. _Poor guy._

"15 to love" The umpire announced.

Ryoma looked back to Sakuno and saw that she was impressed. Amusement was filled in her eyes as she looked at him as well. He's ego was boosting up and a handsome smirk appeared on his face while looking at Sakuno.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAA!" his fan girls died thinking that he smirked at them.

But Sakuno blushed. She knew that handsome smirk was for her. She covered her flushed face.

"_Hohoho_! Ryoma's all out today! He seemed to be showing off" Momoshirou mused.

"0.1% that he's showing off to increase his fan girls. 80% chance that he's showing off to someone else" Inui muttered.

"What? By who?" Eiji asked.

Momo shrugged, "Don't know".

Fuji wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at the brunette. He just noticed her seating over the benches, watching. He wanted to think that she came for him but he didn't want to assume and get disappointed later.

He noticed her cheeks were of a color of pink and he followed her gaze and she was watching Ryoma. Well, maybe she was a fan of him. He got pissed for a little, and then he saw Ryoma smirked directly to Sakuno.

He wasn't mistaken!

It was for Sakuno.

And Ryoma wouldn't smirk to his fans even if you torture him.

It must have been for that girl.

There's something going on!

After a total of fifteen minutes of beating the new tennis member, Ryoma continued playing with different opponents until practice was over. Ryoma got out of the courts and the fan girls decreased as well. Knowing that Ryoma was finished playing. He went to the faucet and washed his hair._ That was so refreshing._

Until the other regulars joined him as well, they were all together in fact. They started washing and drinking too.

_"Hoi Hoi!" _Eiji cheered.

"_Oi_ Eichizen! Why are you showing off awhile ago?" Momo placed his arms around Ryoma's shoulders.

Ryoma jerked his hands away, "I'm not showing off" he coolly denied.

"that's 100% lie" Inui said.

"_Che_!" Ryoma simply muttered.

"No really, _Ochibi_, You even smirked to someone and it's impossible that you did that for your fan girls." Eiji said.

"_hahaha_" Momo laughed all of a sudden, "I bet Ryoma finally has a girlfriend!" Momo excitedly exclaimed earning the attention of Fuji.

Fuji has been in deep thought about that as well.

Ryoma smirked, "_Hn_" he muttered. _Girlfriend? Che! I'm already married._

"_Hahaha_, Did you saw that _Mamushi_? Echizen got himself a girlfriend already! Unlike you!" Momo started with Kaidoh.

"Look who's talking! You've been single all your life! _Fshuuuu_!" Kaidoh hissed.

Momo was about to snarl back to Kaidoh when a pretty girl appeared out of nowhere and caught all their attention.

Sakuno waited until Ryoma's tennis practice was finished. When she was left alone near the courts, she saw Ryoma from a far, and saw him turn to a corner. She walked towards the direction where he went. She thought that he was alone so it'll be okay to show up and talk to him cause the place seemed to be a little private. So she followed him until she saw the place crowded with Tennis players, well some of them were half naked.

Sakuno quickly blushed. "I'm s-sorry. I t-thought-" she stuttered.

Ryoma saw Sakuno walked in. Well, now that his _senpai's_ already saw her, it must be the time to tell them. Sakuno was about to walk away when she saw Fuji looking at her, she inwardly forgot that she was exiting, "_Ara_, you're the guy awhile ago" she sweetly said.

Fuji was in deep thought when he saw Sakuno again and saw her being flustered like that. It kind of amused him when he became aware that she was talking to him.

He smiled, "Hello" he simply greeted her.

Sakuno was about to greet back when she heard Ryoma talking to her, "_Oi_, wait for me. I'll be done in sec." Ryoma said.

"Take your time" she sweetly replied to Ryoma.

All the other regulars was puzzled. Ryoma never talk to girls he doesn't know, so who was this girl? This must be his girlfriend. They never thought that he'll have a girlfriend for he was the most anti-social one in their group.

"_Ochibi_! Is this your grlfriend?" Eiji asked just to be sure.

"No" Ryoma strongly said.

They were silent for a second.

"Hi, I'm Momo" Momo firstly introduced herself.

Sakuno bowed, "I'm-"

She was cut off by Ryoma, "She's Echizen Sakuno" Ryoma said.

Sakuno blushed again, _why did he have to say it? Wasn't it supposed to be a secret?_

All the other regulars sighed in relief_, she's_ _an Echizen! They must have been relatives! Yes! That's right!_

Fuji was still suspicious.

Eiji sighed, "So you must be cousins? Right? Or relatives?" He asked.

Sakuno flushed, _They still haven't figured it out. _She meekly shook her head no.

"If you're not relatives and you're not his girlfriend then who are you?" Eiji was as confused as any other of them. And then their eyes traced both of their hands and spotted a similar ring both in their ring fingers, they gasped.

"She's my wife" Ryoma arrogantly announced and Sakuno have redden in the face.

"WHAT? COME AGAIN? COULD YOU REPEAT THAT?" they exclaimed.

They were all surprise that their mouth flew open. Ryoma was secretly feeling smug. While Sakuno ducked her head down in embarrassment. "She's my wife" Ryoma repeated and raised his hand with Sakuno and showed their wedding bonds.

They took a sharp intake of breath! It was kick in the teeth for them! It was a total shock! Ryoma was married? It doesn't makes sense!

Fuji wasn't smiling like he used to, he was too busy gritting his teeth to keep him unnoticed. She was married! The first girl that he ever liked wasn't just taken! She was MARRIED! Do you get it? He was depressed.

"_Ochibi_'s Married!" Eiji repeated to no one.

Inui breathed, "Iii data!" he said and started writing confidential stuffs to his handy green notebook.

"Echizen! I'm your best friend, why didn't you tell me?" Momo said.

Ryoma shrugged, "I just did".

"Since when? What happen? How long?" Momo started asking.

"Momo-_senpai_, you know that I don't like questions, right? I hate interviews as well. So later, we gotta go" Ryoma dragged Sakuno by her hand. While Sakuno struggled to give a proper farewell bow to his _Senpai's_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO TO EVERYONE WHO'S READING THIS! How was this chapter? Was it good? Does it fit? Please tell me how you think about it... leave plenty of reviews! Just tell me if you really like it, 'kay? And I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed. Especially those who had even took the time to say what they really felt. I love all kinds of reviews but meaningful and expressive appraisal really helps and improves my writing... But thanks anyway to all the people out there reading this. *.* btw, is any one so kind to give any suggestions? I'm kind of stuck right now in the middle of the story...**

_***Note* I've added a sentence or two to the previous chappy (first day of school part 1), but it's not that important... just thought that I'd let you all know. ^_~ **__*winks*..._

_**P.S**_**: I was kind of thinking of adding another third party for Ryoma. An American/ Japanese girl maybe? Don't worry I wouldn't over do it. Just want to have something that'll make Sakuno jealous as well, you know, mostly Ryoma was the jealous and possessive one. Wouldn't you want to experience a jealous Sakuno? I know that I'm talking a lot right now but, I just really want to let you have an idea for the next chapters. So please continue supporting me and my fic no matter what happens...**

**I'd like to thank the following:**

rats xp

jerui

Cathluvbear

Lyfa

Hitsuzen Nakagauchi

2lalzy2createAnAccount

Lyka

Kirisaku

Ryosaku12

Lancedark

blacksignpengirl

**- hope to hear more from you!**


	10. 9TH chapter: Just another day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POT.**

**9TH CHAPTER: JUST ANOTHER DAY**

Ryoma Echizen stared at his wife. She was doing some homework in the living room. She looked so comfortable sitting in the carpet while writing something on her notebook on the coffee table. He neared towards her and sat on one of the couches.

He waited for her to notice him but she didn't even spared him a glance.

A single nerve twitched.

He gulped his grape-flavor _ponta_ audibly or loudly but still Sakuno hasn't even cared to even look at him nor acknowledge his presence.

Okay now he was pissed.

He really didn't like attention but seeing that his endearing wife hasn't even flickered an eye to him nerved him, okay! This time, he crushed the emptied can of beverage in his hands and waited for Sakuno's attention.

Sakuno really intended to not speak to Ryoma as much as possible. Not that she was mad or something, she just don't want to talk about school with him. She doesn't want him to know that she was having a silent treatment form the whole school and that she was bullied earlier that day. So she tried her hardest to not talk or look at him for the time being. And it became harder when he sat near her and made actions that'll get her attention.

She couldn't keep up with the not looking part any longer, so she glanced at him and saw him smirked like he was enjoying some kind of private joke, She shot him a questioning gaze.

Ryoma couldn't keep the feeling of victory as his wife already noticed him, he decided to change the topic in his mind, "How's your day?" he asked, then for a split second noticed how much that sounded like a real husband.

Sakuno bit her lip, she really hoped that she could keep him from asking that. She really is a bad liar but never the less, she'll give it a try, "G-good" she stuttered.

Ryoma's forehead furrowed and his eyes were focused on her lips as she slowly bit it. Good thing she did that cause he didn't noticed her lie. "Hn".

Sakuno sighed in relief, maybe her lying is improving as Ryoma didn't noticed. But little did she know that Ryoma was just too distracted to spot it.

Ryoma shook his head to shot him out of his reverie. Okay, change topic again. "How did you know Fuji-_senpai_?" he asked as he remembered the scene a while ago when Sakuno recognized Fuji.

"Oh, I just met him, he helped me a while ago" She answered.

Ryoma became silent, he remembered the conversation in the locker room a while ago...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Nyaa! You're so grumpy Ochibi not like Fuji, Neh Fuji? What happened to you? You seemed to be in a good mood" Eiji asked Fuji._

_"There's a 90% chance that it's because of a girl" Inui joined the conversation._

_Fuji's smile got wider, "I met a girl" he said with his gentle voice._

_"Hohohoho! Fuji met a girl!" Momo cheered. And joined Eiji's lively interrogation._

_"Iii Data" Inui muttered._

_"Is she pretty?" Eiji asked._

_"Super" Fuji answered._

He was in a trance for a while then looked at Sakuno as realization dawned to him. She was the girl that Fuji-_senpai_ met. He was 80% sure that maybe it was Sakuno because she was pretty but there was also a 20% chance that maybe it was someone else. _Che... I sounded like Inui-senpai._

"Why?" He investigated further.

Sakuno panicked in her mind, it was true that Fuji helped her but she just can't say to Ryoma that Fuji saved her from the bullies, "E-to, Mmhh.. H-e helped me pick up my bag" she tried to lie. She just don't want to make him feel bad just because someone bullied her. Typical Sakuno, too selfless.

Ryoma's perfect brow shot up. He was positive that Sakuno really is the girl that Fuji met. He wasn't sure why his acting this way but he really felt possessive right now, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself. But Sakuno was his and only his and he really don't like the thought of Fuji liking her as well. _What? Like her as well? Do I like her?_

For no reason he had a feeling that it wasn't supposed to be like that. He wasn't suppose to like her right? Ugh! This is so confusing!

"What are you doing?" He hastily changed the topic again.

Sakuno was looking at her husband, he's acting a little bit weird. His face kept on changing reactions like he was thinking of something big and dreadful thing and plus he kept on asking questions. She still doesn't knew him that well but she already knew that he isn't the type to initiate conversations. She chose to answer his question, "Homework" she said.

He just nodded.

"Don't you have one?" Sakuno asked this time.

He shook his head no, "Are you done?" He sounded impatient.

"A little more. Why?" Sakuno asked.

"I'm sleepy" He yawned.

Sakuno fought a blush_, then why won't he sleep?_ "Y-you can sleep already" she awkwardly said.

"_Yadda_, I'll wait for you" Ryoma was oblivious to Sakuno's thoughts regarding to what he have said.

Sakuno returned to her work and smiled secretly. She knew that other people would think that Ryoma is nothing but cute but she really can't help but be amused at his cuteness. "I'll be done" She smiled.

Ryoma just yawned and spread his tall body on the small love seat.

Four days of exhaustion and bullied days has passed for Sakuno. She really wonders if she was really that despicable for her classmates to ignore her. She really misses her friends, if only they could go to the same school then she wouldn't have any problems. Tomo-_chan_ would always protect her from bullies like always and Ann-_chan_ would help her feel better. She needs a friend. But anyway, the week was almost over and they'll have a two days break. Thinking of it, she really needs to take a break and breathe for a while. And plus, she really misses her _Obaa_-_chan_ so dearly. This was the first time that she haven't seen her for a week and she felt the onus to come to her or even just call her.

She phone up the number of her _Obaa-chan_...

"_Moshi_ _moshi_?" The old woman answered and Sakuno already felt home.

"Obaa-_chan_?" Sakuno said.

"Oh, Sakuno, my dear, how are you?" Happiness echoed in the old lady's voice.

"I'm alright. I just miss you, Obaa-_chan_" Sakuno said.

"Me too, my child. When will you see me?"

"Will it be alright if I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! And by the way, Nanjirou and Rinko called me several times this week and he's been asking to see you as well. So if Ryoma's free tomorrow, we'll just meet at his parents' house" the old lady explained.

"I'll ask him first. Obaa-_chan_... How are doing? Are you eating on time? Your medicines? You need to take care of yourself" Sakuno became the worrywart granddaughter again.

"Sakuno, I'm alright. The last thing that I would want to do is to worry you so I'm letting you know that I'm more healthier than a cow"

Sakuno smiled, "Really?"

"_Hai_ _Hai_. How's Ryoma?"

"He's okay. He's been nice to me"

"Good, just tell me if there's anything wrong"

"_Hai_, Obaa-chan"

"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed, see you tomorrow"

"_Oyasumi_, Baa-_chan_..."

The phone went dead.

Then Ryoma entered the room with his handy _ponta_. "Who's that?" He laid on the bed.

"Obaa-_chan_. And she said that if you don't have any schedule for tomorrow, we could meet in your parent's house. Is that okay?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma saw her hopeful face and he can't disappoint her, "Okay".

"_Yay_!" Sakuno exclaimed. A little bit getting used to Ryoma's company.

"I miss my Obaa-_chan_" she added.

He smirked, "Don't you like living with me?" even himself didn't knew why the heck did he asked that. He just keeps on blurting out things.

Sakuno jerked up, "N-no it's not l-like that. I just want to see my Obaa-_chan_" She explained.

"Hn, Let's sleep" he said or more like commanded.

"O-okay" Sakuno replied.

The next day, the two woke up and went to Ryoma's parent's house as planned.

"_Tadaima_!" Ryoma announced as he slipped off his shoes before entering the house completely.

"Oh my, you're already here. Sakuno-_chan_, It's so nice to see you!" Rinko immediately hugged Sakuno.

"Me too, Rinko-_baa_-_sa_-"

"Hey, What did I say? Call me Oka-_san_!" Rinko insisted.

"Oka-_san_" Sakuno sweetly said.

"KYAAA! You're so cute! I'm so glad to have a daughter like you!" Rinko engulfed her again with her tight bear hug.

Ryoma sighed. When will his mother stop harassing his wife? "_Kaa_-san! That's enough. I'm hungry." He nonchalantly declared.

"Oh my! My dish!" Rinko scampered back to the kitchen after remembering her stew.

He sighed again at his mother. "Come on" He inwardly pulled her wrist again.

"_H_-_hai_" was all Sakuno could say.

When they arrived at the living room, Sakuno immediately spotted her grandmother playing chess with her father-in-law, Nanjirou.

Nanjirou, soon noticed his son coming, "_Oi! Seishounen_. You're here again!" he just really loves to pester Ryoma.

Ryoma scoffed, "_Che_, I've barely been here".

"Obaa-_chan_!" Sakuno scuttled towards the old lady.

"_Ara_! I'm so glad to see you. How's everything?" Sumire asked.

"It's good! I miss you Baa-_chan_!" Sakuno hugged the older Ryuzaki.

Ryoma saw Sakuno rushing towards her grandmother and he just can't help but notice her acting like a five year old girl when it comes to her Obaa-chan. Well he just noticed. And he was indeed a little relieved to know that her everything was good and that also includes him, right?

"Rinko! Is the food ready yet?" Nanjirou asked aloud.

"Not quite!" Rinko's voice could be heard.

With that Sakuno stood up and walked to the direction of the kitchen. She saw Rinko multi-tasking here and there. "E-to, Okaa-_san_, do you need my help?" Sakuno sweetly offered.

Rinko looked at her, "Oh yes, thank you" she said.

Taking it as her cue, she started helping in peace.

"I really wanted a daughter" Rinko suddenly said, "And now I have one" she added.

Sakuno smiled, she was touched of course, "I also wanted a mom again" she replied.

All of a sudden, Rinko was already crying and it made Sakuno panic. "Okaa-_san_, Why are you crying? Did I do or say something wrong?".

"No" Rinko sniffed.

"I just thought of Sakura, your mom. She's really lucky to have bore a child like you. But too bad she didn't witness you growing up" she was tearing up again.

Sakuno sadly smiled, "I'm sure wherever _Okaa-san_ is, she's happy with _Otou_-_san_. And I know in my heart that they'll always be with me. Everywhere I go" She said.

Rinko embraced her daughter-in-law. "I'll be your mom. Think of me as your real mom, just say if Ryoma has done anything improper and I'll take care of him" she joked.

Sakuno cultivated a giggle, "_Hai, Okaa-san_" she sweetly answered.

"Oh! It's already cooked!" Rinko said.

After they had their lunch, all of them moved to the living room. Thinking of what to do next. "Hey! _Seishounen_! How's the feeling of being married? I'm sure your dying of happiness with your cute wife! I bet-" He was cut off when Ryoma threw a magazine on his face. Sakuno was still blushing as usual. Well, Sakuno wouldn't be Sakuno if she isn't blushing, right?

"_Ow_! That hurts! You're being too defensive! I was just stating how happy you must be having a pretty wife!" Nanjirou whined.

"Yes, my wife is pretty but I don't want it coming from your mouth, it sounded perverted." Ryoma said. Sakuno reddened more if it was possible. He just said that she was pretty! Something in her just stirred when the words came out from his mouth.

"_Huh_! Say that to me when you already win against me" Nanjirou smugly said.

The younger Echizen smirked smugly and it was indeed very similar to his father, "Bring it on" he muttered.

"Come on!" Nanjirou stood up and Ryoma followed him as well.

"Wait! Don't play" Sakuno exclaimed, earning the attention of Ryoma and Nanjirou.

She became embarrassed at the attention, "Y-ou just ate. It's not healthy" she said.

Nanjirou could have melted if he could. His son just hit the lottery! Having a worried wife like Sakuno. "_Aww_! My daughter's concern about me" he said with matching puppy eyes.

"_Che_, as if" Ryoma scoffed but reposition himself again to his seat, deciding to obey his wife.

"You're just saying that, cause you don't want to lose over me again" Nanjirou was feeling smug again.

"_Yamero_, Nanjirou! Just listen to Sakuno. She's right. Just play a little later. Be patient, it's not like you're in a hurry" the only Ryuzaki spoke.

"Okay, Okay!" Nanjirou gave up as well.

After an hour have passed, the father and son couldn't take it any longer and they started hitting the courts, too excited to taste a massive rounds of tennis match. "Echizen Ryoma, to serve!" Sumire played the umpire.

With his cue, Ryoma used his full energy to develop a powerful serve for his father and of course for his impression to his wife. Really, he didn't knew why, but he has this characteristic to show off to Sakuno.

Nanjirou smirked at his arrogant son. He sure was a show-off. But still he knew that from the start Ryoma already liked Sakuno. Even before they met again. Back when they were still a kid, back when they were still innocent from this kind of stuffs. So he knew that his decision of marrying the two was a brilliant one.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_**: HELLO, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED AND I'M DEEPLY SORRY. BUT STILL, THIS CHAPTER'S A LONG ONE. I KNOW I'VE BEEN THINKING OR ASKING OF PUTTING A THIRD PARTY FOR RYOMA. SOME OF THE REVIEWS SAID THAT IT WAS A BRILLIANT IDEA, SOME SAID IT WAS IMPROPER. SO I PUT THIS CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO SAID NOT YET. BUT I'VE MADE MY DECISION AND I'M GONNA PUT THE THIRD PARTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. JERUI-SAN SAID THAT IT'LL BE LAME BUT I FIGURED THAT I'D USE THAT THIRD PARTY TO MAKE THE TWO OF THEM REALIZE THEIR OWN FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER. DO YOU GET IT? HAHA, I'M NOT SURE WHY I'M BLURTING MY FURTHER DETAILS BUT MAYBE IT'S TO EXCITE YOU. SO THE QUESTION IS, ARE YOU ALL EXCITED? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'M DYING TO KNOW OF WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC SO PLEASE JUST REVEAL IT OUT ON A REVIEW! I'D BE SO HAPPY! **_

_***anyway, if it isn't too much to ask. I've received some reviews were they say what their favorite lines and parts in this fic. So to those who'll send those kind of reviews, let me just tell you that I super duper like it when you do that, so please all of you, do it... hihi, only if you like too... Ciao! **_

_And to Jerui-san,_

_I really appreciate your suggestions. It always made me think twice and wisely about my fics. So please keep on doing that. Haha.. I thank you for reading and reviewing such wonderful comments. I'm hoping to hear more from you._

_-vintage smiles_

**And anyway, thank to the following who reviewed! you never fail to make my day complete!**

Hitsuzen Nakagauchi

rats xp

Sakura-chan41

Lymira

FallenAngelGirl96

imnobeautyqueen

mae

jerui

Ryosaku90

Black Rose

bibbiesparks

2lazy2createAnAccount

Lyfa

Cathluver

Josef-chan

lechat23

nertz

Lancedark

-chan

**_-Stay tuned!_**


	11. 10Th chapter: Someone from the past

**DISCLAIMER: POT BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE!**

**10TH CHAPTER: SOMEONE FROM THE PAST**

Kia Natsumi landed on a plane in Japan.

She knew what brought her back to her home land, and that's because of a certain cat-eyed guy who played tennis. Natsumi knew that Ryoma treated her only as friend and nothing else. Maybe because the two of them where so much alike. Maybe because she wasn't annoying like any other girls he knew. She wasn't sure back when they were in America that she has feeling for the tennis prodigy until he left. Until he stopped meeting and playing tennis with her.

Kia Natsumi was a beautiful half Japanese and half American rich girl who also has a passion for tennis. Because of her Asian side, she inherited her jet black colored hair from her mother. Her mother tongue is English but she's fluent in Japanese as well. She was brought up by her rich parents in America, She was their only child but they let her do whatever she wanted in her life and she was thankful for that fact. And because of that fact that she immediately got their permission to fly all the way to Japan to finish her college degree and to find Ryoma again.

How she knew Ryoma? This is the story. She was fifteen when she first met Ryoma. She was alone at some tennis court in California. She liked silence, she loved being alone. She didn't have any girlfriends simply because they annoyed her. They were so loud that it was making her irritated.

All of a sudden, a cat-eyed Japanese boy, appeared out of nowhere and started rallying against the wall. It got her attention, most of the boys that saw her immediately started hitting on her. Not that she wanted to, but it seemed that the boy on the corner was a bit different. She was an inborn snob so it was in her nature to not give attention to people she didn't knew, so she continued playing as well.

"Hey" she heard the Japanese boy talk to her.

"Hn?" She simply muttered.

"Let's play" Ryoma curtly said.

"Okay" She's beginning to get bored anyway.

"One set match" she smugly announced.

"Hn" he smirked.

Actually, Kia Natsumi was undefeated. No guy or girl has even defeated her once. And she was proud because of that, she hated to lose! She never loose, she was born a winner. That was her outlook in her life until Ryoma beat the crap out of her. He was so nonchalant, that he make it seemed that she was just an easy opponent to beat. Ryoma had changed her, the way he entered her life made her point of view in life change. Since that day, the two of them practiced tennis every once in awhile. Until Ryoma became number one in the whole world of tennis.

Ryoma maybe, treated her like a boy, a buddy, a sibling or a friend. And she was glad that he was comfortable with her. Maybe because, she was like his girl version. Snobby, nonchalant, grumpy, arrogant and has good looks. And speaking of good looks, never once did Ryoma had mentioned or even make her feel pretty or attractive, not like any other boy's used to say. Natsumi thought of Ryoma as a friend as well until he's gone. She hated to admit it but she missed him. And it scared her to know that she loves Ryoma. Cause never did she felt this kind of feelings for someone. And now here she is, too keen to see Ryoma Echizen again.

Two days later, the married couple still continued attending school in the same University. They were still having a massive problem regarding his fan girls but chose to not mind it too much. Sakuno was still experiencing a silent treatment from her female co-students and a slight bullying like her accidental tripping here and there and a deathly glare from everyone who passes by. The boys seemed to like her as they always sends some whistles and winks to her, but she really didn't appreciated it either.

It was still such a mystery to her as to why they still bully her when they only saw her talking to Ryoma one or two times. Isn't he allowed to talk to anyone? Nor help anyone by carrying her bag? Was it too obvious that they were married? She kept one asking herself but she really can't find the possible answers.

But she didn't know why his fan girls is acting this way. They were feeling something from the two of them. Ryoma-_sama_ never talks to any girl or either any one of them, let alone help someone carry his or her things and the big thing is, they saw him doing both to her, Okay? That's why they were so angry, pissed and jealous to her. They were supporting him 24/7 and screams his name like there's no tomorrow and she, that simple new student got his attention without doing anything for him. Isn't unfair?

Okay, so they were taking it out on her. That's why. But Sakuno really don't like the feeling of this. The feeling of being unwelcomed and not wanted. She felt so small and useless. She needed someone to talk to right? She needed someone to at least recognize her presence. She tried to think of the people she could talk to and again the only person is Ryoma.

Ryoma just finished changing to his casual clothes from his tennis uniform. He was on his way back to his next schedule when something caught his eyes.

He saw someone he knew.

He looked harder to make sure.

_Ohoho_, he was oh so sure... It was Natsumi.

He saw her standing a couple of blocks before him. She still looked exactly the same since he last saw her. She smirked to him and walked towards him.

"Natsumi?" Ryoma asked as soon as she was close enough to hear him.

"Who else could it be?" Natsumi smugly said in perfect English.

Ryoma smirked, "What are you doing here?" He answered back in English.

"I'm gonna be staying here and finish college" she said. She didn't want to make him know the real reason yet, Maybe later.

Ryoma was a little surprise, she could afford to even go to Harvard for college if she wanted to. Why here in Japan? But well, he wasn't the type to ask many questions so he simply chose to not ask. "Hn".

He smirked at her as if to welcome her.

Natsumi's heart secretly fluttered at his handsome face that she missed so much. And being from a liberated country, she didn't find anything wrong with hugging him, so she wrapped her long and slender arms around his neck and embraced him.

Ryoma stiffened at her bold gesture. He tried to remember her being touchy but he didn't. She wasn't like this, before. He pulled back gently to not offend her. And Natsumi couldn't help but notice a sparkling ring on his finger. He shot her a questioning gaze.

Natsumi chuckled. As expected, he still wasn't the type of guy to welcome any kind of relationship with a girl. "What? I'm from America, if you forgot".

"_Che_" He muttered.

Natsumi involuntary chuckled again.

"And hey, what's with the ring?" she asked as curiosity got the best of her.

Ryoma spared his ring a glance, he was contemplating whether to tell her or not. But thinking that it wasn't a big thing for her, he just shrugged the thought off, "Nothing" he nonchalantly said.

"Hn, didn't remember that you liked accessories" she mentioned.

Sakuno was walking to the tennis courts hoping to find the person she wanted to see for the moment. She was humming softly when she surprisingly spotted him talking to a pretty girl.

Huh?

Thinking about it, he wasn't the type to talk to a girl, he himself have said that. So she stick for a while and continued watching him.

She noticed that the girl he was talking to was a real beauty. Stylish black hair with full bangs and a face that'll send guys to dream land in a stare, plus a slender figure. She was beautiful and attractive and somehow her chest got slightly pricked seeing Ryoma smirking to another girl, a beautiful one.

Suddenly, she saw the good-looking stranger hugged Ryoma, her husband!

And out of the blue, she felt like crying.

She didn't knew why, but her chest involuntary sank.

And she didn't understand it a bit.

She simply walked away, with a heavy chest.

Sakuno walked and walked, completely unaware to where her feet would bring her. She clutched a handful of her dress on the part of her chest. She knew that she shouldn't act like this, even though she has every right to. He was her husband, for Pete's sake! And his hugging another girl. She knew that she shouldn't jump into conclusions yet but seeing him with someone else made her heart ache a little. After minutes of walking, her feet was exhausted so she sat on the nearest bench she saw.

Fuji Syuuske, had spent the past days doing a lot of things. He slowly accepted as well that the girl he liked was already married. It wasn't like he knew her for a long time, right? He was just attracted to her, Yes! That's right! Attracted! But he was still a little disappointed, but it wasn't worth fussing for, correct? She was just a cute little stranger who happened to be the wife of your _kyouhai_. He sighed.

And as if on cue, he saw the girl who's been in his mind for a while sitting on a bench. She looked so beautiful as the wind flutters towards her but at the same time, she looked lonely and problematic as well, that he wanted to go to her and console her. But he knew that he will be smart to never go near he again, but it seemed that he couldn't control himself as he walked towards her. He was drawn to her by something more powerful than his will.

He was standing next to her, but yet she still haven't noticed his presence yet. _She must be thinking of something._ He looked at her troubled pretty face, "Are you okay?" His gentle voice startled Sakuno.

She looked at Fuji, "_H_-_Hai_" her chest was still heavy.

"Do you mind if I sit next you?" Fuji asked.

"_Iie_" she sweetly answered.

Fuji smiled at her and sat not too close to her. "You seemed troubled".

Sakuno sighed.

"You don't want to tell? Then let me guess" Fuji said, "Is it about Ryoma?"

Sakuno flinched a little and Fuji knew that it was about Ryoma.

She shook her head no, she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Is it because of the girls who bullied you last time?" Fuji changed the topic for her.

Sakuno sighed again. Yes, that issue's still bothering her.

She nodded, "It hasn't change for the past days. None of them has even spoken a word to me" Sakuno said.

"I thought I made it clear with them" Fuji wasn't smiling.

"It's okay, I don't want them to talk to me if it's just for you. I want them to befriend me because they want to" Sakuno said. "But sometimes I just really need a friend, someone to talk to..." Sakuno said.

"I could be your friend" Fuji smiled at her.

Sakuno looked at Fuji, "Really?"

Fuji nodded.

Sakuno flashed him a sweet smile, "I'd like that" she said.

Fuji sighed mentally, he didn't know if he could just be her friend. But seeing that she needs one, he'll gladly offer himself to her. "Me too" he said.

"How are you and Echizen doing?" Fuji can't help but ask.

Sakuno could feel the familiar heavy feeling again. "F-fine" she said.

Fuji noticed her flinching every time he mentions Ryoma's name. "Did he do something to you?"

Sakuno quickly jerked up, "N-no, I-t's nothing like that. Ryoma-kun treats me very well" She said.

"Then, why are you becoming jumpy at his name?"

"N-nothing" She faced away.

"Nothing?"

"H-ai" her sweet voice muttered.

As if on cue, Ryoma was seen walking with that beautiful girl and they seemed to be chatting animatedly.

_Who was she? _

_How did he knew her?_

_Why am I feeling like this? _

Sakuno couldn't comprehend what was going inside her. She stared at Ryoma and he stared back and she inwardly titled her head somewhere. She really felt like crying, and if she did, she knew that'll be embarrassing.

Ryoma was planning to bring Natsumi to the cafeteria simply because she wanted to and he was just being a good friend as they didn't seen each other for years. He was talking to Natsumi when he had a feeling to look somewhere and when he did, he saw his wife looking at him. She looked sad and troubled, and it puzzled him when she quickly inverted her gaze somewhere the moment he looked back at her. That was when he saw who she was with, it was Fuji Syuuske. Now he's having a hard time to control himself to leap over there and to interrogate them as to why they were together. He wanted to drag Sakuno away from his _senpai_. And he didn't even have an explanation as to why he wants to do that and he was bothered to realize that. He then, decided to head towards Fuji and Sakuno. Mentally forgetting that he was with Natsumi.

"Hey Ryoma! Where are you going?" Natsumi followed him.

Ryoma was too busy thinking to hear her, so he didn't answer.

Ryoma was now face to face with Sakuno. And he didn't fail to notice that problematic face she was wearing. "Is something wrong?" He asked her, but she stubbornly faced away.

He now titled his head to Fuji, "Is something wrong?" he asked again.

Fuji kept his cool, "I don't know, Is there?" He asked again.

Natsumi could already feel the tension between Ryoma and this guy he's talking to. She stared at the girl who Ryoma talked to just a minute ago. Who was she? A relative? A friend? Which was super weird cause Natsumi was fully aware that she was his only girl friend. If you know what she means...

"I'm alright" She heard the meek girl said.

"What's the matter?" Ryoma asked the girl with his husky voice.

This time the girl looked at Ryoma and gave him an unconvincing smile, "I'm okay. I'm just not feeling well" she timidly said.

"Then let's go home" Ryoma suddenly said.

Natsumi was startled. She was now super eager to know who was this girl to Ryoma. She had a bad feeling but she could be a relative, a cousin or anything. That was when she saw a ring on Sakuno's ring finger that was similar to Ryoma. Whoa! It must be a big co-incidence, right? Nothing else! It was impossible! Ryoma never had any relationships in his life rather than tennis. She breathed audibly and Ryoma remembered that he was with her.

"Natsumi, this is Sakuno" Ryoma said.

"My wife" he added.

Natsumi suddenly froze on her spot and find breathing hard. What the? She clenched her hands. What is the meaning of this? It can't be? It's impossible! This very thought haven't even scraped her mind! Ryoma is married? That is nonsense! She couldn't think straight as of the moment, but thank God that she was good in controlling her emotions. "You have a wife?" she breathed unbelievably.

"hn" as usual, he was nonchalant.

She saw the girl who he called his wife looked at her. "_Yoroshiku_" she politely gave a bow.

She snorted, "I-I gotta go somewhere e-else" she said to Ryoma in English. And quickly walked away before she could break down.

Ryoma was a little dazed as to Natsumi's unusual behavior, but he decided to not mind it too much. He faced his wife again, "Let's go" he said, but he saw Sakuno's being a little hesitant to come with him. So he took the situation in his hands and pulled her hand and started walking away.

Fuji just watched the predicament that lay before his eyes and inwardly scrunched his own hands. He didn't like this feeling. Seeing Ryoma drag her away like that, but what would he do? Ryoma has every right to. He is her husband for crying out loud! He shut his eyes close like he always did and calmed himself.

Ryoma has noticed his wife's sudden strange behavior. He remembered her saying that she doesn't feel well so he believed so. But she seemed mad? He racked his head for something that he's done to make her act like this but he can't. but maybe she was just having some headache which results to this kind of behavior.

"Hey" He called her while driving.

Sakuno was hesitant to even look at him. "Hn?" her voice was barely audible.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" this time she was nonchalant.

He was started to get pissed, what is this? Why is she acting so weird? Was she having a menstrual period or something? "Are you not feeling that well?" he asked, deciding to elongate his patience.

"I saw you awhile ago" she seemed to said her current thoughts aloud and she almost cursed as well but realized that she doesn't cursed.

"Huh?" Ryoma was mystified.

She mentally slapped herself for blurting her thoughts out. "With your friend" she decided to say.

"Ah, Natsumi".

"I thought you didn't have any girlfriends before w-we got m-married" she mentally slapped herself again.

"I've none" he huskily said.

"You don't need to deny it" Sakuno said.

Ryoma frowned, "Deny what?" Surely Sakuno was acting weird.

"That you're seeing someone" Sakuno faced away.

"I'm kind of in a relationship with you remember? Or did you forget that we're married again?" Ryoma smirked.

"I saw you!" Sakuno suddenly exclaimed making Ryoma perplexed with her odd behavior.

"Well, What exactly did you saw?"

"You were hugging her" Sakuno's voice became softer and sadder.

Ryoma paused and think for a minute. This just explained everything, but he didn't want to jump into a conclusion. He couldn't fight smirking at Sakuno, "You're jealous?" he asked with a breath.

Sakuno quickly jerked up, "O-of c-course not-t!" she's baffled. It seemed that her mystery as to why she was feeling this way has just been answered. Was it really possible for her to be jealous? No it isn't! She wasn't suppose to act like this! Acting like a jealous wife over some girl he happened to be friends with. And duh! It's not like they were really in love with each other! So it isn't her right to act like this! It was just plain absurd.

"Then why do you seemed so upset?" Ryoma pushed his luck further.

Sakuno quickly searched for an answer, "B-be-cause! You're dating someone behind my back!" she suddenly blurted out mindlessly.

Ryoma was now grinning, "Is that bad?" Oh! He knew the answer so well.

Sakuno pouted. Was that even wrong? "Yes and no"

Well, he did not expected that answer. Ryoma shot her a questioning gaze implicating her to elaborate further.

"Well, it's bad because I am your wife in papers and it's not bad because we don't l-love each other" She explained her thoughts.

Ryoma was a little surprise by her answer. If you ask him that same question, his answer would be a strong NO! Married is Married! Period! And no buts! But she seemed to think that'll be okay to go out with another person who's in the opposite sex. But just thinking of her, dating someone made him shudder. He didn't like that thought very much.

"So it's okay, if I date?" He slowly asked, a little serious.

Sakuno was silent, was it really okay? She knew herself that it wasn't but she already said those words that she wanted to delete the very second it escaped her mouth. Gosh! She should have just kept quiet when he asked her awhile ago if anything was wrong. But well she'd just have to answer him and be done with it. "I g-guess so.." She answered unsurely.

"Hn" Was all Ryoma had to say.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOHOHO! Another chapter!... I actually have something to share. The past chapter "Just another day" was supposedly uploaded a week or two, before I have uploaded it recently. So I always checked my account to see if there's been a lot of reviews but was shock to found as in zero reviews and my heart just sank. I thought you all lost the interest to finish reading this fic, but just then I realized that I just uploaded the document to my doc manager and forgotten to update the story itself.. ahaha. Well, seemed like stupidity attacked me... so anyway, keep on reviewing so that'll be happy and keep on updating.. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I demand it! Joke.. :D**

**Well, thanks to those who reviewed earlier in the previous chappie. and hey, I just finished this chappy. hope you all enjoy it. and please, all im asking for is Reviews, plenty of them... Ciao! **


	12. Embarrassed Sakuno, Lucky Ryoma

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

**11TH CHAPTER: Embarrassed Sakuno. Lucky Ryoma.**

Ryoma was still a little bothered by the conversation he shared with Sakuno three days ago. He really didn't get her answer. His own wife just allowed him to date! How absurd! And yet, he couldn't see the need to confront her about it as their own relationship was rather a mess. They were indeed, husband and wife but the problem is, they still act like two strangers living together. It wasn't awkward and it was certainly comfortable being together like what they're doing. But as you can see... the dilemma is, his wife Sakuno was just too timid and shy to really tell him what she wanted their relationship to be like. And he himself, was just too prideful and nonchalant to commence the situation. And adding up unto it, he really was unsure about his feelings for Sakuno. He knew that she was beautiful, sweet, kind, cute, adorable, a great cook and obviously... attractive. Well, if she wasn't attractive in his eyes, then they wouldn't be married, right? But still he was in the stage of denial about it. He was utterly confused. So he inwardly scratched his head and gulped the remaining contents of his favorite drink, grape-flavored _ponta_.

Sakuno stripped her clothes and jumped into the shower. She was slightly regretting of the words she have said with Ryoma when they had their blunt conversation days ago. She really didn't knew what got into her! But well, thinking about it, maybe Ryoma would be happy to know that. Maybe he would feel a little relieved because she indeed allowed him to go out with other female. But the thought itself was really ridiculous! She just hoped that he didn't take it to his heart cause the last time she saw him with a girl didn't make her feel happy or pleasant but rather she felt horrible and upset. And she didn't have any answer to that puzzle. She hummed aloud purposely to get rid of her thoughts.

Ryoma could feel the sleepiness get into him. He was in their bedroom waiting for Sakuno to finish bathing like she always do before they went to sleep. And take note, he was waiting for her not because he needed to use the bath but he just wants to sleep with her beside him. And it was becoming a habit of him, to wait for her. Ugh! He really is losing his mind! Did you see the point? Now, he can't sleep without her and it was an enigma for him, he used to sleep fine without her but now he just can't! even though he really felt sleepy. Isn't it insane?

And then suddenly, he heard Sakuno squeal and he also took notice of a loud thud coming from the bathroom. he instantly forgot whatever it is in his mind and leaped over the bathroom...

"Sakuno!" he knocked harshly. He was appalled.

No one answered.

"Oi! Sakuno. Are you okay?" he continued to ram the door.

Sakuno turned the shower off and was about to reach for her towel when she slipped due to the slippery floor. She inwardly gave a yelp, and landed on her back and she did hit her head too... And it made her unconscious... so she didn't actually took notice of Ryoma who was yelling at the door for her to open the damn door.

_Crap, why won't she answer? _He was becoming more anxious and worried.

"Oi, if you don't open the door, I will!" he knocked again.

But still, no response.

He was really hesitant to open it but what if she was already bleeding to death inside. Wouldn't he do something? So he tried to twist the knob and surprisingly it wasn't unlocked. He almost huffed at her for forgetting to lock it, but anyway, he needed to check on her first before anything else. So he quickly unbolted the door that he has been pounding seconds ago...

And as quickly as he opened it is as quick as he shut it close.

His heart pounding, his face reddening and his whole body becoming flush.

He just saw Sakuno naked!

And it was his reflex to shut it close after what he saw.

He really didn't do it on purpose to walk in on her while she's- she's UNCLOTHED!

He grab a lock full of his greenish hair and waited for his heart to somehow slowdown.

But wait! Something wasn't right. She was on the floor and yes! She was unconscious! And this time his brain most likely got surrounded by worried thoughts for Sakuno. She was unconscious! He needed to at least get her out of there. But how would he get her there without seeing something? Not that he didn't want to see it- it's just that he didn't want to abuse the situation.

So after a minute of collecting his perverted- I mean his clean thoughts together. He grabbed the white sheets of their bed and went to open the door slightly to turn the lights off in the bathroom before he entered and cover her in the sheets. The darkness wasn't even bothering him because of his keen instincts. And then, after covering her and believing that she was indeed well-covered. He put his arm on her back and the other on her legs and together he lifted her up easily, And made his way to the bed. And as much as he fought himself, he couldn't help but notice that she was dripping wet and that she smelled rather nice, too nice indeed. And her long reddish hair was soaking as well. He shook his head to get free from his _*ahem* _thoughts.

This time he placed her down the bed, not minding how wet she was. He was indeed becoming more concerned, anxious and nervous as to why she isn't waking up. He was becoming panicky and he was contemplating whether to bring her to the hospital or what. He didn't know what to do... he spared her a glance, she was fully wrapped by the bed sheets and well, she looked strikingly beautiful but WAIT! This isn't the time to marvel at her! So he went to his closets and grabbed one of his large shirts for her, he somewhat got the feeling to not barge on her closet.

So once again, he was problematic on how to change her clothes without looking at her- her body. So sticking to his plan. He went once again to turn the lights off and neared her again. He lifted her upper body with his arm and tried very hard to clothe her. Again, after believing that she was already covered he went to open the lights again.

This is crazy! His chest was running wild and he was sure that his face was the color of red. He was also sweating so he fanned his shirt again and again. And suddenly, he noticed her stirring so he quickly moved beside her.

"Sakuno?" he called her.

Sakuno felt her head exploding from the pain. She remembered falling in the bathroom while she was reaching for something. She frowned from the pain and grabbed a handful of bed sheets beside her- Wait? BED SHEETS? She was in the bathroom before- this time, she opened her eyes... only to find Ryoma looking so vexed staring at her. Huh?

She tried to sit with the pain on her head, she almost couldn't, but with the help of Ryoma she did. She moaned and placed her hands on her head, trying to find the spot where she hit her head. "_Ittai_..." she winced.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Ryoma's worried voice asked her.

With hands on her head, she shook her head. "N-no. I t-think I'll be alright" she sweetly answered.

Ryoma clicked his tongue and placed his hand to her head also trying to find if her head was still okay. He softly traced small circles on her head that she almost moaned cause it felt so good, that was when he became in touch with a soft bump on her head, probably where she hit her head. "_Ittai_!" she cringed again.

"I'll just get you some ice" he stood up and exited the room.

Sakuno smiled at his back. She was certainly pleased to see him being so worried and at how he take cares of her... that was when it hit her that she was dressed with his shirt and that she was bare under it. She quickly flushed as realization dawned to her! _H-e must h-have seen m-me naked!" _she squealed embarrassingly on her head. _And he must have dressed me as well! _Now she really wanted to hit her head on the wall again!

And then came Ryoma with an ice bag on his hand.

He placed the ice on her head, when he saw her red face. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"E-to, a-re y-you t-the o-one t-to bring -me h-ere?" she stutteringly asked.

Ryoma smirked at her, "Who else could it be?"

This time he noticed the tears coming from her eyes and he became appalled instantly. "Oi! Why are you crying? Does it really hurt?" he was panicking.

Sakuno covered her face and shook her head.

"then why are you crying?" Ryoma asked.

"B-Be-cause!" She raised her voice and Ryoma was just looking at her like she's speaking a different language.

"Because?" he asked.

"B-because! Y-ou s-saw me!"

Ryoma became silent as he got what she's talking about.

She removed her hands and look at Ryoma, "R-Ryoma-kun, D-did y-ou saw m-me- na-ked?" she was totally embarrassed.

It was this time, that Ryoma became perplexed. Well, he did saw her but it was accidentally. You all know that right? "N-no!" he strongly denied.

Sakuno began to wail. "You did!"

He frowned at the situation...

"W-ell, I really didn't" he continued denying.

"Impossible!" she continued wailing like a child who just lost her candy.

Ryoma inwardly scratched his head, was this a side effect from hitting her head a little hard. "I really tried to not look as possible!" he said.

Sakuno's crying became louder, "So, you did saw!"

"N-no! I actually, closed the lights" he defended.

Sakuno stopped for awhile and looked at Ryoma with tearful eyes. She sniffed, "R-really?" She asked with a broken voice.

Ryoma smirked at Sakuno and wiped her tears with his thumb. She was just so adorable! There was just no dull moment with her! "Yes.. and besides we both know that it's nothing I haven't seen" he decided to tease her.

Sakuno quickly blushed in embarrassment. "That's it! You'll sleep outside!" She bickered.

Ryoma was appalled. "What?"

"You heard me! Outside!" Sakuno exclaimed and pointed towards the door.

Ryoma sighed. If it's not for him, she'd probably be sleeping in the bathroom. All he ever did was to help and care for her and this is what he gets? But well, if he just haven't decided to tease her then he would be sleeping with her peacefully.

"Out!" Sakuno pouted.

He unsurely walked towards the door but nevertheless, he couldn't help but find her cute acting like this... he was just powerless to her... "But- I did help you-" he tried to insist but was stopped when Sakuno threw a pillow square on his face...

"Che!" he muttered. He just helplessly hugged the floppy pillow and accepted his fate.

He positioned himself on the largest couch he could fit in... and while drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but sleep with a smile on his face, as he recalled the situation awhile ago, the end was slightly unconvenient for him but he couldn't stop but think that it was somehow worth it.

The next day, Sakuno woke up and felt the pain from her head ebb away. And it's a good thing that it wasn't too serious. And now, thinking of it... she didn't want to start the day, not yet... she was too embarrassed to even look at Ryoma. Cause why? Why did it have to be slippery in that damned bathroom? She could have fell fully clothed right? Why? Did she have to be naked? It was just plain embarrassing! She helplessly buried her face to the warmth of her soft pillow.

And then she noticed the door opening and she reflexively shut her eyes and pretended to doze off. This time, she felt the bed sank lightly because of the weight adding up. She could tell that he laid with her. And she tried her hardest to calm her eyes to make it look like that she was still sleeping.

"Sakuno" she heard Ryoma's husky voice calling her.

But yet, she stubbornly remained _asleep..._

After a minute of silence, Ryoma spoke again "I know your awake" he simply said.

Sakuno could have flinched but she still remained unmoving, sleeping...

"I'm hungry" he stated while counting it to his finger.

"And I haven't slept a wink last night..." he lifted another finger.

"And again, I'm starving" and another.

But still no response. Sakuno would just die if she even dared to look at him with pure humiliation.

Ryoma sighed. He was indeed becoming a patient man when it comes to this lady who's obviously pretending to sleep. "I promise to delete my memories last night and to not talk about it ever again" he ranted patiently.

That got Sakuno's attention, she opened one eye and stared at Ryoma, "Really?" she asked.

Ryoma was fighting a smile, he just knew it! He just knew that she wasn't asleep! Days of staring at her while she sleeps made him distinguish which was which. He smirked, "hn"...

"If you make me a Japanese breakfast" he added.

"Could you really delete your memory?" she was fully awake now.

_No. _"Yes" he lied. What happened last night was already imprinted on his head.

Sakuno gave him a cute look and it seemed that she's trying to find out whether he was telling the truth or what.

"Okay" she stood up and went to prepare a _Japanese _breakfast that'll make Ryoma forget what happened last night. Oh well.

It was a weekday and they were suppose to attend school. But with the mortifying accident of Sakuno that happened last night. Ryoma decided to bring her to a hospital before they go to the University, just to check if her head was still ok, you know... He was currently driving away from the hospital with his wife beside him. He remembered what the doctor said awhile ago...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Well, you see... she did hit her head a little too hard, resulting for her to be unconscious for awhile" the old doctor was explaining... "but after conducting a little test, she seemed to be fine. And it's also normal for the person to throw a tantrum or have mood swings just after they hit their head. But she's fine, give it a day or two and bump would diminish by itself"..._

Ryoma smirked to himself, _Well that explains her peevishness last night. _

"I told you my head was fine" Sakuno talked.

"It wasn't a waste of trip there, now I know why you acted that way last night" Ryoma said.

"_Mou_! I-I thought, we wouldn't talk about it a-again" Sakuno pouted.

Ryoma almost smiled, "Sorry" well, she indeed prepared him a marvelous breakfast awhile ago and a deal is a deal...

Sakuno just gave a small smile.

Minutes later when they arrived at the University premises, he roamed the parking lot for any decent parking but to no avail, there was none. Well, it was kind of an expected thing to consider knowing that they were mostly absent from their daily schedule. So not wanting Sakuno to be more late than she was, he gave her the liberty to walk in first while he was irritatingly searching for a darn empty parking for his pretty damn expensive car.

Sakuno was literally running as fast as she could. She didn't want to add up the glares that would welcome her by her professor, Right? She was trying to get her module for her accounting subject and thus transferring her whole attention to her bag when she unintentionally bumped into someone and plainly send herself and that poor someone forward sturdily.

"_Eep_!" she squeaked, knowing that her face would probably hit the cold hard floor when someone swiftly grabbed her by the waist and kept her from kissing the floor. It was so fast that she couldn't even identify what was happening.

Fuji Syuuske was on his way somewhere and was doing something with his phone when he felt a sudden force crashing up from behind him. It made him leaped forward but with his athletic skills, he managed to compose himself and notice that the girl who probably bumped on him was Sakuno and she was about to whack the floor. So he quickly wrapped his arms on her waist to keep her from falling.

Her frightened closed eyes opened slowly after realizing that she was saved from the floor. She sighed thankfully knowing that she could still keep her face just the way it is when she became aware that someone was holding her! She swiftly lurched away from that person when she also picked out that it was Fuji-_senpai_.

"Fuji-_senpai_!" she said breathlessly.

Fuji smiled his infamous smile.

"_Gomene_-I wasn't looking where I was going. I could have hurt you" she bowed repeatedly.

"_Iie_, it's okay. _Daijoubu_-_deska_?" the _tensai_ asked the apologizing brunette.

_"H-hai_." She answered, still feeling guilty for running over him.

"_Saa_... do you want to eat in the cafeteria?" Fuji offered with a smile.

Sakuno remembered that she was utterly late for her Accounting class, "I'd like too but I'm late for my class" She said.

"I understand. Maybe next time?" Fuji gave his trademark smile.

She then suddenly felt much guilty after rejecting his kind offer, she watched her clock and it indicated that she was already half an hour late to her class. "_Mmmh_.. Maybe now?" Sakuno said with a smile.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAHA I'M SUCH A CLIFF HANGER! **

**PLEASE READ:**

_**Uhm**_**, I know that this story still lacks a lot of thrill and romance and many more but I'm on it and I really am. So this chapter's just about Ryoma and Sakuno getting closer and closer but so is Fuji and Sakuno. And Natsumi for all we know, is already on a pretty close relationship with Ryoma as they've been friends since they were 15. And sorry for not updating for weeks or months, I've just been caught to one of my personal things but anyway, I hope I don't bore you too much. And I think I'm starting to lose confident in this fic so please help me by saying what you really think of this story and my writing. I'm also deeply sorry for my crappy English, I hope you don't stop reading because of it.. **_**ehe**_**.. **

**I also promise you guys that the next chapter will be a little bit more exciting than this one, so please all I want is REVIEWS! **

**And BTW, My deepest gratitude to those who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome. Please don't stop reading and reviewing!**


	13. 12th chapter: Truth or consequence

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

_**Note**_**: This one is for you, **_**Requipimage**_** *.***

**12th chapter: Truth or consequence**

Sakuno grew more comfortable with Fuji.

She realized how great and refreshing it is to finally have someone to talk to in school whenever she felt alone, whenever those girls in her class says something or do something unpleasant to her or every time they simply bore a hole in her back with their dagger like glares.

And she also finds his smile a little mysterious but charming at the same time whenever he compliments her or do something for her like a gentleman would do for any women. But of course, romance with Fuji-_senpai_ was not a feasible option for Sakuno, simply because she was already a married lady. And even if she wasn't married because of love, Sakuno knew that she would be faithful and loyal to her husband, Ryoma.

"I don't know. They said they saw me in the car with Ryoma-kun" Sakuno replied when Fuji asked her how did Ryoma's fan girls knew that she was kind of together with her husband.

They were finished eating already in the cafeteria where he invited her to eat with him since it was almost lunch time but they chose to stay to chat some more. "_Saa_, I understand why Ryoma hid the fact that you two are married but is he aware that you're getting this kind of treatment from everybody in school" a concerned look was plastered on his face.

Sakuno slightly shook her head while taking another swig from her watered bottle, "I really don't want to trouble him or make him feel bad" she said.

Fuji mentally sighed, she was too altruistic she didn't want Ryoma to even bother. "Why not? His your-husband".

She simply shrugged, "_Eto_, I think that even if I tell him it wouldn't even change a thing. And it would probably just make those girls angrier than they are when they know more about Ryoma-kun and me".

He nodded, knowing that she has a point.

This time she smiled at Fuji, "And since I have a friend now- which is you... I think it will be enough for me" she sweetly said.

Returning the smile, he replied, "But since we're friends, will you tell me something that's been bugging me for days?" he opened his eyes for the first time to Sakuno and showed them how serious he was.

Sakuno gulped, Fuji has a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that makes you want to stare at them all day long, "_E-to_, What is it?" she was somehow unease.

"Why did Ryoma marry you?"

Sakuno became flushed at embarrassment as she remembered why. "A-no.. Er- it's-" she stuttered.

Fuji closed his eyes again and smiled reassuringly. "_Saa_.. I'm sorry if I asked, it was rude of me" he gently said.

Sakuno was recovering from her blush when she said, "_Iie_, It's not that I don't want to answer the question that's been bothering you, it's j-just that it's- _private_" she fiddled with her drink.

Ryoma was playing a match with Natsumi when he saw her waiting for him awhile ago at the courts. She demanded him for a game and as we all know he doesn't refuse a match. So there they were.

"So you're married?" Natsumi asked while running to the other side of the court, trying to hit the ball back to him.

Ryoma saw her shot the neon ball to him, "Yes" he replied to her question.

"Why?" she asked.

Natsumi spent few days thinking. What was the point of her coming in Japan if Ryoma was already married? She was frustrated as hell and felt that she was kind of in a nightmare with all the realization coming to her. She thought that going back to the States would be a good idea but her curiosity as to why he got married so early got the best of her. So she decided to know more before going back.

Ryoma didn't knew how to answer her question. "What do you mean- Why".

Natsumi shrugged, "I mean, why? The last time I've checked you weren't interested in girls and now I found you married? And another thing, you're only 20-Why did you get married out of the blue?" she asked.

Ryoma caught the ball in his hand and stared at Natsumi, "It was a forced marriage" he said.

That stirred something within her and provoked a little hope in her. "Really? How?" she was eagerly walking towards him.

"_Betsuni_. Nothing much to tell" (**a/n: when we know that there is SOooOOooOOO much to tell! Okay, I'm sorry for my interruptions) **Ryoma also walked off the court. "And it's private" he stuck a tongue out for her.

Natsumi grunted, "You're such an ass!" she shouted at him in English accent.

"_Che_" she heard Ryoma mumble before completely disappearing.

_"RRIIINNGGGGGG!" _the loudness of the buzzing sound of the bell was heard all over the campus.

Ryoma yawned and flexed his shoulders in boredom, _I wonder where she is... _he thought of his wife.

Actually, this day was pretty much boring for him to the point that it was killing him and it made him want to see his _kawaii_ wife. Cause probably she's the one who could distinguish the boredom.

So then, he took out his phone and punched the numbers lazily...

"_Moshi Mosh_?" A familiar sweet voice was heard.

"_Oi_, meet me at the change room. Let's go home. I'm bored" and the line went dead.

Sakuno looked at her phone innocently. What was his problem? Hanging up on the phone? She shrugged at the mystery and decided to head towards the change room where Ryoma has instructed her to go.

When she arrived at the locker room, she noticed people talking from within. She then texted Ryoma- _Where are you, Ryoma-kun?_

5 heartbeats has passed and her phone vibrated... _"Moshi mosh?" _

"Where are you?" Ryoma's voice was heard.

Sakuno could hear loud voices and cheering, "I'm outside the changing room".

"Come inside"

_"Uhmm_... okay"

She unsurely opened the door and was a little bit stunned to see everyone in the room-Eiji, Momo, Inui, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Oishi, Fuji, and Ryoma- and all eyes was on her. "_Eh_. What's happening?" Sakuno asked.

"_Nyaaa_! Sakuno-chan! We're playing!" Eiji cheered.

"Playing?" she mused.

"_Hai Hai!_ Come on join us! _Ochibi's_ been waiting for you!" Eiji stood up and dragged Sakuno towards Ryoma, happily.

When everyone was seating comfortably on the floor, Eiji and Momo started to light the candles.

"_Ano_.. Eiji- What's the candle for?" Oishi asked.

"_hohoho_... It's for the ambiance, I'm trying to create a romantic atmosphere for our love birds over there" he whispered closely to his best friend.

Oishi sweat dropped. "What for?"

"Of course! _Senpai_! It's our time to pry!" Momo joined the conversation, dragging along the rest of the members into it as well-except for Tezuka and Fuji-okay... Kaidoh was included, okay!

"But why?" Oishi asked again, "Is it really necessary?"

"Yes it is! I'm his best friend! Yet I didn't knew that he was seeing someone- he just showed up with a ring!" Momo whispered furiously...

"I know.. But it's their choice-" Oishi was cut off.

"Quit it, Oishi- those two haven't spoke a word or gave us any information- and we wouldn't back down without a fight!" the acrobat declared with fire in his eyes.

"I'm with you _senpai_" Momo also declared with a flaming determination...

"I'm also with you-" the data man spoke gloomily... " I couldn't get any information about the two- it frustrates me!".

"I know _senpai_.. I know" Momo patted Inui's back.

"That's why ready your pen and note book, Inui-senpai! and let's get started!" Eiji cheered!

Ryoma, Sakuno, Tezuka and Fuji were the only ones left from the conversation that the others are having in that corner of the room, they were whispering furiously and all and Sakuno couldn't help but be amused at the group. She then turned her attention to something else until she saw Fuji looking warmly at her. She smiled back at him, "Hello" she mouthed.

Fuji's smile got even wider, "Hello to you too" he mouthed back.

Ryoma was not in a good mood, Sakuno hasn't even said anything to him or even at least acknowledge his presence but she was already mouthing words to his _senpai_. Really? Is she forgetting again. He was the husband!

Okay, let's admit.. he was getting a bit melodramatic.

So, to put a stop to this-he cleared his throat.

He successfully snatched the attention of Sakuno, now that she was facing him, "Ryoma-kun- I thought you wanted to go home already?" She asked.

He scoffed, "They wouldn't let me" he said grudgingly.

Sakuno smiled, enjoying his annoyance.

Ryoma just looked at her, "_Che_" he muttered.

Until then, the group who was once too busy whispering with each other finally got back from the floor and as they said, started the game.

"Yosh! Let's start the game! Momo and Me! Will be the one asking the question! And all of you would have to answer truthfully in our unique game! That I'm sure none of you has yet heard of!" Eiji was MC-ing excitedly.

"Saa- I wonder what that game is" Fuji mused.

"iiiiIIIIITTT'SSS THE- TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCE!" Momo announced elatedly.

Everyone tumbled over with matching sweat dropping.

So much for the originality of the game that everyone was knocked up- "E-Ejii, ehe- ok" Oishi recovered.

"Ok, So the long wait is over and I'm gonna sta-" He was stopped by the opening of the door.

Natsumi was by the door, looking at them with fascination. "What do we have here?" she asked.

Sakuno looked at the girl by the door, she remembered, she was Ryoma's- girlfriend? Friend? Ex? She didn't exactly knew.

"Natsumi" Ryoma said. Well more like asked.

"Well, I thought you'd be here" she said back.

Sakuno bowed her head and found something interesting in the floor. So she was going in the same school as them, and probably she was always with Ryoma. She didn't understand but it somehow bothers her, even though she knew that she should not meddle with them.

"Oh- you're Ryoma's friend right? Natsumi?" Momo asked.

"Yeah" Natsumi said.

"Nyaa! Join is! We're playing truth or consequence!" Eiji candidly said.

Natsumi smirked, "Sure" she completely entered the room and sat at the space beside Fuji.

"Okay! _Minna_-_san_! As I was saying- we play! We've decided to change a number of rules in the game- Me and Momo are the one to pick the on to be questioned- and that someone would have to answer truthfully and if not or could not answer the question- we proceed to the latter part which is the consequence! Which is also controlled and decided by me and Momo!" Eiji finished his instructions. "And another. The person who doesn't answers truthfully would have to do the consequence and she/he would have to answer questions continually until he/she answers truthfully" he added.

Ryoma was beginning to stand up "_Yadda_, I don't want to play- we're gonna go-"

"Hmmm- the one who decides to go has to gulp one pitcher of my latest Inui's special deluxe" the smell wafted to Ryoma's nostrils that it made him sit on his spot a while ago. That drink would kill him and his Sakuno. He couldn't risk it. No wonder why Tezuka hasn't gone yet... no wonder...

Sakuno saw the sticky reddish orange plus a little greenish beverage in the hands of Inui and she knew that the decision of Ryoma to stay was a right one.

"Okay, everyone is settled-so let's begin!" Eiji cheered.

"The first one is- Sakuno-chan!" Momo exclaimed and startled the innocent Sakuno.

"M-me?" Sakuno was starting to get nervous.

"_Hai hai!_ Now the question, What is the reason why Ryoma married you? No offense in that question anyway" Momo asked with unhidden excitement.

Now everyone's attention was turned to the meek girl who's about to answer the biggest question everyone is eager to hear the answer.

"_E-to_.." She was flustered. She didn't know if she's suppose to tell everybody about Ryoma and her. But what can she do? She was caught up in this game. She looked at Ryoma not knowing what to do...

Ryoma saw Sakuno's distress, "What's the consequence?" He asked, breaking all eye contacts from Sakuno.

Eiji and Momo was challenged- Ryoma isn't the type to give in easily. "_Nyaa! Ochibi_, the question isn't for you!" Eiji cried.

"_Mada Mada Senpai..._ What's the consequence?" Ryoma was stubborn. Cause, really. Should he tell? It was a private thingy between him and Sakuno- It's not something they could share, can they?

Sakuno was starting to breathe, It was a good thing that Ryoma seemed to take control of the situation-

"Kiss her! _Ochibi_!" Eiji smugly declared, a little proud with himself after coming up with a brilliant consequence. "That's it!" haha.. It is a win-win situation. They knew Ryoma, and he wouldn't do it. With that fact, he would surely answer sooner or later. Momo and Eiji smiled evilly, they have cornered the prince.

Sakuno blushed tenfold.

Kiss?

KISS?!

She was weighing whether to tell them or show them.

She was about to protest when she felt a sudden force pulling her swiftly and-Ryoma's lips crashing down on hers...

Her eyes widen at the realization that he was kissing her! Her mind stopped responding and started to give in to his touches and intoxicating smell and- she really couldn't think no more.

Everyone had their mouths widely opened. They didn't expect Ryoma to bite the bait! Momo and Eiji was just smiling evilly at their incoming victory (_the reason_) but was shocked to no extent to see Ryoma facing the dazed brunette who was in deep thought when he suddenly pulled her face to him until both lips have met. Sakuno who was obviously startled, stiffen at the sudden contact. She had her eyes widened at the moment until slowly, she came to respond with the feeling and eventually, she gave in...

Kia Natsumi, suddenly find breathing so hard. She didn't expected to see what she was witnessing right now, and never did she wanted to see this. She wanted to go, but it appeared that she was stuck to her ground. She couldn't move. She just helplessly watched the scene that was lying in front of her. It was breaking her heart. Realization came running to her! He really is married. To that woman, he's kissing as off the moment. She wanted to scream! She wanted to order them to stop, But she can't. So there she was, unmoving, powerless- unable to do anything to help her heart from ripping away.

Fuji Syuuske, had his knuckles white. He was balling his fist so hard, it was already cutting into his flesh. He was frowning. For the first time, he couldn't direct his emotions. He knew that he liked Sakuno and seeing her being kissed with the man who was her actual owner was hunting. He knew it- you don't need to tell him, he knew that she was never and was never for him. He hadn't yet experienced this kind of pain till now. And for a minute, it faced him how can something like this hurt him so much. Yes, it does- it was hurtful, painful and aching.

Ryoma- haven't kept track on how long has it been since he mindlessly kissed her. He was still now, and he find it so-so hard to stop. Sakuno utterly heaved a contented sighed against his lips and it almost drove him to the edge. He leaned further scooping her cheeks with one hand while the other rest on her side, balancing him so he wouldn't tumble over her. He didn't knew what came over him, to act this offhand, not that he doesn't want to. But knowing that they have an audience, he should have came up with a different plan. But nevertheless, he already is buying his way out of the dare by kissing her. And by the way, did I mentioned that he was enjoying this?

"Hey! We get it! You two should get a room!" Momo and Eiji exclaimed in chorus. Not that they didn't or haven't enjoyed this once in a blue moon scene. But for the love of Pete! It has been 10 or 20 seconds.

Most of them.. Kaidoh, Oishi and Inui was blushing furiously. How can their _kohai_ do this? Especially in front of them, his _senpais_?

Ryoma stopped as he remembered what he was doing. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Sakuno's puffy lips by his with her eyes closed as if she was savoring the moment. He also noticed that her small hands was clasped with his shirt tightly. Slowly but surely, Sakuno opened her eyes, dazzling Ryoma with her brown orbs once again.

Sakuno stared back at Ryoma... he was- addictive... she couldn't make out anything more than that. She certainly didn't want to stop and was faced as to why he did. Until she heard endless-wolf whistles and cheering. She slowly untangled herself with Ryoma to see the commotion when she saw the regulars cheering and all. She got back to her senses and remembered everything and blushed as if it would be her last time to. She stammered an apology for their actions and stuttered here and there, making out nothing that makes sense. The _senpais_ paid no heed to her apologies saying that they enjoyed it and that it was more than enough to satiate their curiosity as they got the answer-which made her all the more embarrassed as she is right now. Ryoma was just silent. Figuring what happened, why he did it, and why he wanted to do it again.

**Author's note: Hello! Once again, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart! I've reached a hundred reviews already! Haaa! I'm so happy! It's my first! And it's all because of you! My lovely readers! I so love you all! Please don't stop on supporting me, **_**onegai! Arigatou-gozaimashta!**_

**Haha, things are started to heat up, eh? I'm really excited right now! I have came up with the idea for the next chapter and I can't help but smile! It's going to be a blast! I can't wait to share it all to you! Truly I am going to **_**UNLEASH MY IMAGINATIONS!**_


	14. 13th chapter: Could you be my?

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE TO DO THIS! BUT I AIN'T THE OWNER OF THE POT.**

**13th CHAPTER: COULD YOU BE MY?**

**A/n: Okay, before you load your guns and kill me please give me a chance to apologize to you my dear readers. I know, I know, I let you guys down by not uploading for so long... I just want to sum my explanation to this- I was just so freaking busy, but now I have like 10 days off.. so hurray for me! And I know I lost a lot of readers because of my sucked-up story and because of my uploading issues, but please-to the people who's reading this please drop a review! I'm pretty desperate, I'm losing my confidence and excitement to continue, so if you really want me to finish this, I'd truly appreciate some review, even if it's just like a 10 word review...Ok, sorry for the ramblings and on to next chappie.**

it's been a week since Ryoma kissed the lights out of her, in front of his _senpais_! Both of them still haven't talked about it. It's like both of them have decided to avoid each other. Simply because it was-crude awkward. But still, it did not make the fluttering feeling go away. Whenever her toffee-colored eyes would meet his tawny ones, whenever he would touch her or even when he's just in the same room with her- her heart was pounding so hard, she felt that it will come out from her ribcage. She also couldn't even talk to him without stuttering like an idiot, he didn't noticed since she was a natural and she was thankful because of that.

Actually, she was a little scared and pretty unease. Scared, because she couldn't decipher what this nagging feeling really is. Furthermore unease, because she couldn't let it out; she couldn't open up to someone.

Just then, a thought came into her mind- Ann and Tomoka!

She literally jumped up and down in her place- until she realized her embarrassing act out from pure bliss. She blushed awkwardly and scanned the kitchen meticulously for someone and thankfully there was none. She sighed in relief and continued cooking.

Ryoma was brutally hungry.

He wanted to ask Sakuno for a meal but he remembered the rousing dilemma, she was avoiding him and it was vice-versa. He wasn't in any way upset with her, it was actually the other way around- he was unreservedly displeased with himself because he did the unthinkable and offended her. Maybe she was avoiding him because she was offended about the kiss a week ago, it was known that they were already married but maybe it caught her off guard and startled her- He interpreted her actions by such conclusion. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened that day. He kissed her intimately and was also shocked that he did. Even though he and Sakuno got intimate the first time they met, that was because they were under the influence of alcohol, but he never really was a hormonal guy to begin with. Definitely, it scared-or just simply confused him that maybe he just used the consequence as a reason to manipulate the situation so the strange turn of events will give him a privilege to kiss her. And what was worst, is that he couldn't get rid of the idea for more. He scratched his head in exasperation. Before he blatantly worry about this-he might as well, feed himself first.

Annoyed and famished, He clutched his toned tummy with a limp force and skidded to the kitchen and found Sakuno cooking. _Perfect_!

"Sakuno" he called her for the first time this week.

Sakuno jolted from her place, feeling goose bumps all over her body with Ryoma's _husky_ voice calling her. All she could feel was the wild hammering of her heart and thus, she failed to notice the blood that was oozing out from her finger. He startled her _again_, and she inwardly mistook her finger for a carrot and sliced it-deeply.

Ryoma rushed to her side, slightly appalled, as he saw the red liquid coming out from her newly sliced thin finger. He took her hand from her and noticed that it was indeed a pressing cut. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and mindlessly brought her finger to his mouth and sucked the bloody fluid rigorously.

Blood swiftly find its way to Sakuno's cheek.

She forgot how to breathe at that moment.

Ryoma, who was deeply immersed to her cut, found nothing wrong with what he was doing. He continued- not knowing that this would surely be the death of Sakuno.

He parted from her finger, thank goodness. Somehow she could feel the air in her lungs again. Chest in, chest out- Inhale... Exhale.

Right then and there, Ryoma walked out saying that he's going to get something for her cut. And Sakuno had to grab a stretched hold of the kitchen table to stable her footing.

Her heart was thrashing!

She needed to go out first.

She needed to clear her baffled mind.

She needed to visit any doctor!

Her palpitating heart surely isn't healthy for her if this keeps on going. For a split second, she pondered if she was sick or diagnosed with some kind of heart disease but shrugged the ridiculous idea off.

Sakuno shook her head, took a quick encouraging breath and gave her puffy cheeks a light slap.

Somewhat reluctant, she followed Ryoma to the room.

She saw him in their room's bathroom digging for the first-aid kit unequivocally. "R-Ryoma-kun" she called.

He turned her way with the call of his name and shot an eyebrow at her.

"E-to- I was wondering if I could go somewhere" she said.

Ryoma's eyebrows raised higher, "_Hn_. Where?"

"To Tomo and Ann... you know my friends-you already met them"

Ryoma didn't remember any memory of that. He mentally shrugged and turn to grab the car keys when Sakuno stopped him. "Ano-I could go by myself..."

"Why?" his nonchalant voice asked.

"I would take long since it's been a while since I've been with them and you haven't eaten yet" she said, "I'll be fine".

Ryoma thought that Sakuno wanted some time alone so he didn't poke his nose in any further. "_'kay_" he finally answered.

Sakuno didn't thought that she'd win over Ryoma so easily. This thought made her grin beautifully, "Thank you" she beamed.

Ryoma smirked, "_Che_, You look so eager to get away from me" he teased.

"O-Of course not!"

"_Mada Mada dane_, Sakuno"

And then he took her small hand into his big calloused ones.

Sakuno quickly blushed at his close gesture wondering what was he doing.

Ryoma saw her blush and found it amusing. Whenever he touches her, she would just blush, it was weird but... cute.

He took her wounded hand and placed the pink band aid carefully over the frail cut.

Sakuno was staring at him...

_Thuuuthuuug..._

_Thuu-thuuugg..._

_Thuuug-thuuuuggg..._

Her heart skipped a beat...

She quickly averted her hands from him with the fear that it will melt. She excused herself hastily, saying things about getting dressed.

Moments later, she found herself standing languidly outside the all too familiar coffee shop where she's been working. She knew, in front of her buoyant friends, she need not to feign anything. They knew her from inside and out and she was assertively sure that they could help her with her oh so "_problem_". She pushed the glass door forward with a lazy vigor and heard the comforting sound of the bell's chiming.

"SAKUNO!" Tomo and Ann immediately spotted their problematic looking friend.

Sakuno beamed, momentarily forgetting some things in her mind. She quicken her phase and run to the two.

"Tomo-chan! Ann-chan!" she hugged each.

"Kyaa! What are you doing here? Where's your hot husband?" Tomo screamed on top of her lungs.

"Shhhh..." Sakuno gestured Tomo to shut up.

"Why are you here?" Ann was the one to talk this time amidst the laughing.

Sakuno grinned. "I miss you! That's why"

The group settled down to the nearest empty table since no costumer's around.

"So tell us, every detail about your sexy husband?" Tomo prompted again.

Sakuno blushed, truthfully her husband is indeed sexy, hot and everything, but she never really tried to think of him that way... ok maybe sometimes. "What about him?" she almost stuttered.

Tomo rolled her eyes, "Everything about him! Please Sakuno, give us at least a little! It was really unfair that I was the biggest fan but he ended up marrying my best friend!" Tomo whined childishly.

Sakuno smiled at the stated irony. "I'm sorry Tomo-chan..."

Ann slapped Tomo's back and giggled, "No need to worry Sakuno, it's not your fault that you're the lucky one" she winked.

"Actually, I came here because I need you two..." Sakuno said.

It took the attention of the two brunettes, "Why Sakuno? Is something wrong? Is he not treating you well?" Concern and panic echoed in their once cheerful voices.

The timid girl merely shook her head, "He's treating me so well. So well, that I don't know how I feel about him" she said in a restrained voice.

"huh? What you feel? Come one Sakuno! Don't tell me you still haven't figured that you like him!" Tomo snapped.

Sakuno knew from the start that she indeed have mustered a liking towards her fine-looking husband so she kept quiet.

"Like is an understatement Tomoka... It's love!" Ann dreamily sang.

"I know! Who wouldn't fall in love with the prince!" Tomoka was in fan mode again.

Sakuno wandered off from top to bottom into another world... "Love?.." She voiced her thoughts out loud. Could she be?...

"Yes!" The two yelled in chorus.

Sakuno quickly regained her bewildered self and shook her head from side to side, "No! That can't be. It's been what? 3 months!" she defended.

"Sakuno, _honey_... You could fall in love in a matter of seconds" Ann genuinely replied.

"but...but-"

"But?" Tomo coaxed her to continue.

"But I don't know! I haven't felt this way before! I haven't taken a liking to someone else before... I've never been-In love!" She wanted to rip her hair out form its follicles.

"Then find it out, Sakuno... It should be easy" Tomo held her hand.

"How?" The helpless Sakuno asked.

"let's see... when you two gone out? Kiss? Or something?" Tomo placed her hands to her hips while pacing back and forth.

It took Sakuno's dense attention, "Gone out? Like a d-date?".

"Yeah!"

Sakuno shook her head vigorously, "We haven't"

"What!" Tomo and Ann yelled exasperatedly.

Sakuno feebly scratched her head and repeated her wry answer.

The spontaneous duo had to hold on to the table, "Are you sure you two are married or are you just roommates? If you keep this up, He'll definitely feel tedious and find somebody else!" Tomo continued on her endless rant.

Sakuno's mind shifted somewhere else again. _Find somebody else? _She couldn't help but remember Natsumi and Ryoma together. "No!" a sound escaped her, a combination of a gasp and groan. It shocked herself as she realized that it was her who contributed that sound.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was that about" she felt contrite.

"We understand, Sakuno-but we need to do something! You need to do something!" Tomo was starting to get bouncy at her plans.

"Eh?" Sakuno was lost again.

"I mean, we need to step up your marriage life!" the loud girl pointed out.

"I think my marriage is fine" the innocent girl from the group voiced her thoughts.

"Well, I beg to disagree! Here are the things that you will do. First, you're going to ask him to be your boyfriend"

Sakuno was bewildered, she was about to protest when Ann injected, "And Sakuno, no BUTS!" She said with a wave of her finger.

"_Mou_, how could I do that? He'll find it weird. He already is my husband! Why ask him to be my boyfriend?" Sakuno said.

"Well, tell him that you haven't had one. And you want to know how it feels like. Yes, yes, like that.. and then ask him for a date!_ Kyaaa_! This is getting good!" Tomo screamed once again.

Sakuno thought otherwise, this is getting confusing and embarrassing... "I don't think I could do it- Ann-chan... Tomo-chan..." Sakuno was trying to find her way out of this...

"I know, it's hard. But you need to do this. It will be your way to find out what you really feel? Isn't that what you came here for?" Tomo touched her hand.

Sakuno looked from Tomo's hand to her friend's faces then back to the hand that was clutching hers comfortingly. She really need this and this is the answer that I needed, she thought. "You're right. It'll be hard but I think I should give it a shot" she sighed at her confirmation.

7:30 pm

That's what flashed in his phone.

He yawned for the nth time and scanned the huge mind-numbing TV set he had in his living room. He wanted to call his wife but he didn't want to look like some kind of controlling or better yet, nagging husband. Annoyed, he threw the taunting remote control in his sleek leather sofa which he has been occupying since the minute that Sakuno left, he then went for the fridge since his tummy has been asking for Sakuno's meal already. Apparently the ample meal his wife left him was insufficient to keep him going until now. Well, what do you expect? He's a 6 feet tall athlete with a big stamina, it's likely for him to be hungry every once in a while.

"Tadaima" the all too familiar voice was heard.

It amuses him, how her presence could lighten up the house which has been too lonely just a minute ago. He inwardly stopped thinking about the refrigerator as he almost sprinted his way towards the door. He was blessed with another beautiful sight of his wife who was removing her shoes. _"Okairi _Sakuno" he tried to say it in his most nonchalant voice yet inside him, screams excitement at the knowledge that she was already home. Hold up- did he really think or felt that way? Wow, that truly scared him.

Sakuno beamed at him as she made her way inside, "Did you eat already?" She somehow temporarily forgot the tension between them since she was genuinely glad to see him.

"Not yet" he was following her through their room.

"_Gomene_, I've lost track of time- I should have gone home earlier, I'm sure your hungry" she was now at their closet, selecting for comfortable clothes.

"Yes, I am... So hurry up"

"E-to Ryoma-kun. I'm going to change so.." She pushed him out of the room, "Wait outside, ne?"

"What if I don't?" he smirked.

She blushed and gave him one last push, "You have to!" she stuck a tongue for him.

Ryoma was waiting like a dog for his master, though he refused to think like that or see it that way until Sakuno finally went out. "Dinner" he coaxed.

A giggle escaped her lips, "Ok, ok.. come" she prompted.

Ok, he's really like a dog but that thought did not stop him from following her.

His dinner could be summed up by the word MARVELOUS! He make a note to himself that the saying "Good things happen to those who wait" is unquestionably true. Sakuno was noiselessly sitting on his right the whole time, she looked utterly uncomfortable as she was fidgeting in her seat. Like something is willfully playing on her mind, Ryoma didn't fail to notice this.

"_Doushite_?" he asked.

Sakuno was shot out of her reverie, "Huh?" she asked.

"You looked troubled" he started.

Sakuno remembered the conversation that was exchanged awhile ago with Ann and Tomo. _"Here are the things that you will do. First, you're going to ask him to be your boyfriend. Yes, yes, like that.. and then ask him for a date! Kyaaa! This is getting good!" _it rang into her mind.

She didn't know if she should do this or she could do this, she mentally noted to herself that she needed this.

"E-to Ryoma-kun" she called bashfully.

Ryoma thought that Sakuno was done with stuttering but guess he was wrong, "hn?".

She started playing with her drink which happened to be an orange juice. "Y-you see... I have s-something to ask you.." she was squirming.

He was starting to be intrigued with whatever she was about to say, he gave her a look that was convincing her to continue.

"D-ddo you want to be..." gorgeous amber cat eyes were staring straight through her which made it all the more painful for her to ask the question- "Could you be... my-" she gulped.

"B-Boyfriend-d?" she finally exclaimed and a delirious blush came running to her cheeks..

A chuckle? Yes, a chuckle escaped him. "What?" he asked with full attention and interest. How could she be asking that? Not that he'd reject her pretty offer, but still he was already her husband. Really, trust Sakuno to be full of surprises.

"_Mou_, please don't make me repeat!" she was dying of embarrassment.

"Boyfriend? Why? I'm already your husband" he said with his throaty voice.

"b-because I haven't had one, and I just want to know how it's like" her eyes were still focus at her beverage.

Ryoma nodded, "Mada mada dane" he smirked.

"Is that a yes?" she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"hn" he simply grunted.

Sakuno was leaning on the table though she was unconscious of it, "Ryoma-kun. Answer me. A true answer please." She pleaded. She was embarrassed by the fact that she was the one asking these humiliating questions. I mean, where are the thunder bolts when you need one to just struck you at the moment or even the quick sands would do. She just don't know how to face him if he didn't say yes and instead he would find her weird. And she didn't want him thinking that he's married to a weirdo or a freak.

He simpered again, he just couldn't contain the amusement that Sakuno always gave him. "Okay, yes. But I guess it wouldn't make much difference, since we both know that I'm your husband" he commented.

Sakuno bit her bottom lip and Ryoma suddenly had flashbacks of him kissing her-Wow! Something is definitely off with him, he privately continued looking as she bit it harder by the second, "I know it's silly, and embarrassing-" a blush adored her cheeks again, "But I think I really need to ask you and it's necessary-do you get what I mean?" she wet her lips and it was driving Ryoma crazy. What's with him? I mean he wasn't like this a minute ago.

"Ryoma-kun did you hear me?"

"Hn"

"Then what do you think?"

"huh?"

Sakuno sighed, "What I mean is, I don't want things to be awkward between us. Let's not pretend, the k-kiss made things a little complicated for us for the past few days" Sakuno blushed.

He was just looking at her unable to control his sudden thought, "So what do you propose we do?" he asked, trying to change the topic in his mind.

"I j-just want to try this marriage out. I mean it's just not normal, we barely know each other" Sakuno was trying to convince him and herself as bits of conversation he had with her friends awhile ago still rang in his mind.

"I think it's normal" he just replied.

"No it's not, let's be honest. We're not a couple we're just practically roommates who happened to be married" she rephrase Tomo's line this morning and she can't help but flinched at the said reality. "And I don't want us to spend our lives together as strangers"

Ryoma never saw it that way, he actually thought that they were a normal couple. Well, guess he was clueless all along.

"Okay so I'll date you until I convince you that we're a normal couple?" He leaned in the table. Invading Sakuno's personal space in the process.

Sakuno gulped. She didn't thought that Ryoma would take action this fast.

And of course she blushed.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's full lips which was very inviting, "And a boyfriend could and would do this" he whispered as he felt her breath against his lips. he slowly brushed his lips with her and pressed it with his which caught Sakuno off guard. To say that Sakuno was startled would be an understatement for her mind just went black as Ryoma leaned further as he sneak his hand through her hair feeling the silkiness of it as the other lays on her jaw. Ryoma didn't know what made him do this kissing thing but he just keeps on doing so, there's just something about her that he can't stop himself from doing things like this, even though he kept on making a mental note that he couldn't just startle her every once in a while, since they are still adjusting in the marriage life. Sakuno moaned when he entered and ravish her mouth and it just keeps on driving him insane. He didn't thought that this sweet girl could bring him this rush. Just like how tennis could give him a rush when his in a good game, okay maybe a little bit more- and a little bit better? He felt Sakuno's hand trailing from his chest to his neck pulling him closer, he inwardly smiled against her lips and bit her lower lip contentedly. Sakuno was shocked by his actions but never stopped responding with his kisses as she involuntarily pressed herself closer to her "Boyfriend/Husband". She sighed against his lips which made Ryoma a little more aroused? Oh my- cut that thought off! He needed to stop but how come he couldn't.

Finally they were halted when Sakuno's phone rang from her pocket. She was the one who parted from him and she literally needed to tear her lips away from him since he just keeps on chasing it whenever it was separated with his. She placed her hands in his toned chest to put some distance between them thought it wasn't helping too much. She steadied her frantic breathing as she felt like she's been drowning and was just hoisted up from the water . She could practically hear heart thrashing so hard that she was positive that Ryoma would be able to hear it as well.

Ryoma find himself disappointed as Sakuno tore herself away from him. And he was having a good time! She put a hand to separate them but it wasn't that far since she's still within his reach, she was blushing which made her more cuter than she was, she was panting so hard as she struggled to maintain her steady breathing, he smirked, he could just lean again and kiss her and convince her that they are truly a normal couple. Now, he liked that thought.

Now the persistent ringing of her phone finally made her to separate herself from him completely. Now Ryoma wanted to throw that phone out the window, alright? As he started to realize and regret that he bought that phone for her.

Sakuno looked at him and she blushed a tenfold shades of red and she stuttered saying that she would answer that call. THAT FREAKING CALL.

Ryoma scratched his head in annoyance, disappointment and confusion. He really doesn't know what's he doing. He sure wasn't expecting this to happen. He sure need to clear this mystifying position he's on with his oh-so-called "girlfriend/wife".

**A/n: Ok so, tell me what you think cause I'm not pretty impressed with this chapter myself and I just need to know if it's really ok or is it just me... Next chapter will be better I promise you that guys...**

**And as a peace offering I'd like to reply to some of the people who left reviews in the last chapter:**

**Lyfa: **_Hi there, my dear.. first of all I'd like to thank u for being so faithful to this fanfic, I did not fail to notice that you reviewed also in the past chapters... Arigato-ne! I'm so happy that u find the smooching part a little hot, haha if you'd like I'd try to put more *ahem* you know what I mean. ;D_

_**CathLuvBear: **__Hey, thank you for dropping a wonderful review. I totally love the fact that you loved it! And for the kiss part, well I made them kiss in this chapter also, so please don't forget to tell me what you think ;D Ne?_

_**Akanikunimitsu: **__Hoi, Hoi! Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad that you find Eiji and Momo so much like them, cause you know I really am trying hard to make the characters in-character, so thank you for telling me that it's so like them, it totally eased my worries a lot, Whew! Haha, So thank you for the nth time, and please, I'd like to hear more from you._

_**JulieBookLover21: **__Hi JulieBookLover21-san! It was great to know that you appreciated the last chapter. I hope you're doing fine with your school, Gambatte! And Arigato! Hope you'll continue reading and reviewing!_

_**Ryosaku12: **__Hey it's been a long time! I'm so glad you're still reviewing and liking my work! You're like one of the pioneer readers hahaha, ok- I know, Corny, right? Well, I'm sorry for sprawling, But I hope to hear more from you! And by the way, Arigato!_

_**Guest: **__Ok so your an anonymous reader, so I don't know what to call you, or if you know if it's you I'm replying to, *sigh* I look like an idiot I know... hahahaha.. Anyway, thanks for the long review! I reeeeeeaaaaaaaallllyyyy love long reviews the most! It inspires me! And thank you for expressing what you truly felt for the chappie and that you were very detailed in you comment. And thank you for opening up! I just love it! Well, You're right about that mah friend, Someone in this world are truly for you and you only, If someone's is not for you then it's just not for you... I know you'll find yours mah friend. Hahaha I'm really feeling close right now, aren't I? Well,, Thank you again and hugs and kisses for you bro!_

_**Yukina-chan15: **__haha thank you for leaving a review :D well, here is the new chappie, hoped you'd tell me what you feel about it, kay?_

_**Kichisaburo: **__Hey! Thanks for the review! Arigatou-gozaimasu! Well,, I haven't expected him to kiss her that long too, haha, kidding! Well, I hope you love this chapter too, and please, pretty please... leave me a long review! Ahhahaha sorry for being too demanding! I just can't enough of reviews!_

_**Rats xp: **__Hi there! Thank you for the review! I hope you won't stop reading even if I'm a good-for-nothing author who can't always reply :C I do have a lot for this fic but I just feel like I'm starting to lose it you know, with all the busy things that's been occupying me, so please rats xp-san don't stop on leaving reviews!_

_**Lechat23: **__Okay, so now this chapter's really been about the two of them. So I hope it made u happy! Haha it's ok to be lazy every once in awhile, so no worries on that luv!_

_**Magicalnana: **__Hi! I'm glad you think it was cute! I'm glad also because you like my fanfic and you also took the trouble of reviewing... thank you my dear! I hope this chapter is okay for you, hope you'll let me know! 0,o!_

_**Maan: **__hiya! I really really thank you for loving my storyyyyyy! I'm sorry if I disappointed you because I did not updated for sooooo long! Hope you like this chapter... please tell me what you think! XOXOXO 3_

_And of course, I'm saving the best for last... this is for you __**Requipimage! **__Hey girl! It's been awhile right? I miss conversing with yah! Here's another one! Hope you like it, dear. Please tell me in a detailed and super long manner, just like you always do! Thank you for always checking on me, even though I suck :C hehehe... Don't worry about me, I'm being emo as usual. XD...and hey, I always wanted to ask you this question but I just keep on forgetting, What's your favorite part of the whole story so far? Ahahah. Sorry, I'm weird right? Hahha but even though I'm weird, don't stay away,'kay? Hehe. So Don't forget to review again! An extensive review would be great! Am looking forward to it! 3333 _


	15. 14th Chapter: So right

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. HAPPY?**

**14th Chapter: So Right**

"Okay, so I expect all of you to submit your thesis in my office, and those who'll fail to do so, then I'm sorry cause I'm giving no consideration to incompetent students" The old professor exclaimed, "Class dismissed" he yelled.

Sakuno could feel the headache coming her way plus the weary groans of her classmates, Truly, it will be a hell of a week since her lit professor has bestowed them loads of work to do. She couldn't help but sigh resignedly. She needed some break before she face her paper works. She thought of grabbing a movie for her and Ryoma to watch.

She blushed, as a thought of the tennis start occurred mulishly in her mind. It was happening a lot recently, he barely left her mind actually, and it was an enigma to her. She knew that she liked him but somehow there's still something that's stopping her from really admitting it. Was it because she was afraid that Ryoma doesn't feel the same way for her? But he just kissed her two days ago, so is there a chance? Sakuno shook her head and absentmindedly shoved her things inside her bag pack.

"Hi" A high pitched voice startled Sakuno.

Sakuno looked at the source of that chirpy voice, she was a cute girl with red hair that ended above her shoulder. Sakuno instantaneously smiled, since this was the first human being in her class that has ever talked to her, except for her professor though. Was she already accepted? Will they stop treating her like she's some kind of dirt? She beamed at the girl, "Hi" she replied with the same bubbly voice.

"I'm Nanaku. I noticed you don't have much company here. Would you like to walk with me?" The girl was kind and Sakuno almost cry because of her sweetness.

Sakuno beamed, "Of course".

"Great! SO, let's go?" the rosy-head girl chirped with her lively tone of voice.

Sakuno gratefully nodded.

"_Ano_, _Arigatou_" Sakuno timidly said as they were passing through a hallway.

Nanaku tilted her head to the side, "Uhm, for what?" she questioned.

Sakuno smiled, "For talking to me and for walking with me as well. As you know the others don't like me. So thank you, Nanaku-chan" she finished.

Nanaku linked her arm with hers which made Sakuno like the girl more, she was such a darling! "It's no problem! Sakuno-chan. And I notice that you're only with Syuusuke-kun. Which made his fan girls angry, you know what I mean, right?" Nanaku said.

Now Sakuno nodded, "Oh so it was like that. Fuji-senpai and I are just friends though, And he's very approachable and kind so it's not hard to talk to him".

"Yeah, but he's very popular here, I mean he's like the heart throb but what frustrates the girls is because he doesn't pay attention to them" Nanaku said.

Sakuno nodded. Well, at least he's not snobbish like Ryoma-kun-she thought.

"But what infuriate them the most, is that Ryoma-kun is somewhat closer to you. Neh, Sakuno-chan? Is it true? Are you two also friends, like Syuusuke-kun? Or are you more than that. Cause that's what I've been hearing" Nanaku was drop dead serious which scared Sakuno a little.

Sakuno gulped. She couldn't say it to Nanaku just yet, she felt sorry to her new friend. She tried to wear a smile, but it was obvious and showing, "Yeah, We're just friends" she nodded weakly.

Nanaku seemed to regain her former vigor as she jumped and cheered, " Hah! Thank goodness!" She jumped when she stumbled backward to someone. Her back hitting something warm, strong and toned surface.

Sakuno was a little bit confuse why Nanaku seemed to be thankful that Ryoma and her were friends. She scratched her head at that. She saw Nanaku jumping until she stumbled To Ryoma's chest. Nanaku involuntary turned around but froze when she saw Ryoma standing next to her. She blushed furiously and muttered an apology over and over again. Ryoma just spared her a glance and a small "_Hn_" until he flickered all his attention to his wife.

"Let's go" he nonchalantly ordered his wife.

Nanaku was watching the exchange between the two of them and she can't help but notice that the two seemed to be speaking to each other always since it seems natural. She saw Sakuno rejecting his offer to come with him since she was with her. The nerve of her! She prayed inside her mind that Ryoma would just let her be. She was frustrated like crazy when he just shoved her like that but to that Sakuno he seems so eager to be with her WHEN HE just glanced once to her. Was she not pretty enough? What did he see in this girl that made him want to befriend her? Or are they really just friends? She was doubting it. She recuperated her practiced smile and cheerful mood, "_Iie_, It's ok Sakuno-chan we can just grab lunch together tomorrow" Nanaku exclaimed.

Sakuno pursed her lips, "Is it ok?"

She just nodded vigorously and started to walk away after waving optimistically to Sakuno.

When the girl was out of hear-shot, the married couple started talking again, "Where are we going?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma smirked which made Sakuno's heart to palpitate. "We're going on a date" he said suggestively which made Sakuno stutter and blush madly, "W-what?" she was a human-tomato.

He smirked again, "Why? Didn't you say, you haven't had one" he said as they started to walk towards his luxurious car.

Apparently Ryoma brought her to the movie house, which of course delighted her since she really wanted to watch a movie and unwind until she face her vexatious paper work. What a coincidence! Ryoma parked the car to a deserted lot since some paparazzi might recognize the car. They both got out.

Sakuno couldn't stop the silly smile that's forming in her face, she was excited and Ryoma could see that. "What are we watching?" She chirped, Her enthusiasm couldn't be concealed.

Ryoma smirked, "Don't know yet. Let's see" he honestly answered. He didn't even know what movies are featured tonight, he just made up his mind this morning that he should really play the "Boyfriend" role and take her to places. He thought that she'd like to go to the theaters, well... looks like he's right.

It was a windy afternoon, a chilly one actually. Since the weather's preparing for the coming of winter-the wind are starting to get pleasantly cold. Sakuno unconsciously scooted beside him, feeling his warmth since she was wearing a light sweater and he was wearing his jersey jacket. Ryoma noticed and without further ado, he unzipped his jacket and gave it to Sakuno, who looked at him like he was an alien or something. Really, this girl is just so dense!

"Wear it" he said in the most nonchalant voice.

Sakuno was slightly touched at his sweet gesture, since he wasn't the romantic guru when it comes to this. She smiled appreciatively at him, but she can't have him sick, she could cope by herself. "It's ok Ryoma-kun, you're going to get colds and you still need to practice. And besides I have a sweater" she pointed to the lilac garment she was wearing.

Ryoma just looked at the piece of clothing that she was wearing, that won't be enough to keep her warm, he thought. "Wear it, I'm hot" he lied since his feeling a little bit chilly himself. Maybe he didn't notice his grammatical error in there. He was supposed to say "I'm feeling hot", right?

Sakuno inwardly blushed at his statement, it was soooooo true! But she wondered if he got the double meaning of his words, she again smiled shyly and slipped the jacket in her arms. Wow! Now she didn't want to take the jacket of! the smell simply shouts Ryoma! It smelt like him, his natural masculine scent. And she loved that redolence too much to the point of addiction. She loved the fact that this was the smell of him, of their bed, his clothes, the sofa, everything that surrounds him turns out the same aroma. And she just loved it! She closed her eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent of him. She blushed lightly as she became aware of her thoughts and she can't help but think that she's rubbing off her perverseness from her father-in-law. She slightly shook her head at that.

Ryoma watched with amusement as his wife wore his jersey jacket. He liked the fact that the garment was too big for her that it reached up to her thighs. He liked that her long wavy mahogany hair matched well in his blue jersey. And of course, he loved that on her back, was his name that was enormously plastered. Even though the jacket was too gigantic for her, he felt like it was truly and utterly made for her. Hugh! He is so out of character!

They were walking for a while until they reached the movie house already, the skies were a color of pink, signaling that sunset is coming. They were still walking side by side when Sakuno halted her steps.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"E-to. We're on a public place" Sakuno realized.

He nodded, well he had not planned things through. This was the downfall of being a superstar, he wanted to be on top because he wanted to defeat every single tennis player but he certainly did not wish for this kind of attention he was getting. Somehow it was making him ponder if being number one is worth this trouble with the people and press and everything. Please! He couldn't even take his wife to the movies without hassle! He grunted a small "_Che_!" under his breath.

Sakuno was looking at him with her big doe eyes, "It doesn't matter. I haven't been on the screen for months, so there's no eyes on me" he explained, "And besides, were going to the theatres, they can't possibly spot us there" he was convinced by himself.

Sakuno pouted for a while and then nodded understandingly. "What will see?"

He shrugged, "What do you want to see?" he's voice was naturally husky.

"Uhm.. E-to, I've been wanting to watch _sky fall_" she looked at him unsurely.

He smirked handsomely, that was the only film that he wanted to watch in the featuring list, it was a good thing that she didn't go for the chick flicks. He didn't saw it coming though, girls are suppose to love those tear jerking films. Right?

"James bond?" he teased.

Sakuno blushed, "E-to it's ok if you want to watch something else, it's fine with me" she timidly muttered.

He smirked, "I want to watch it too" he simply said which earn him a beam from her.

Ryoma went to buy the tickets and of course the popcorn and four bottles of _ponta_, 3 grape flavored and one strawberry. Well, three bottle would be just enough for him. He really was a sucker for _ponta_!

The two of them entered the cinema and there were a number of people inside already, Ryoma fixed the brim of his cap and ducked it a little bit to avoid people from recognizing him.

Sakuno was bringing the huge popcorn that Ryoma had ordered but Ryoma was already swigging at his _ponta_. The two settled at the backseat.

The movie was still showing commercials and advertisements and Sakuno was really excited. For goodness sake, Daniel Craig was her biggest Hollywood crush! She was thankful that Ryoma seemed to agree with her choice for the movies and she can't wait for the movie to start.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was eyeing Sakuno. She seems so giddy about watching the film, so he took pride in himself for making a right move in their date.

The movie was already starting and Sakuno was completely engrossed and so out of the world already. Ryoma thought it was cute how she jolted a little when the sound of gun firing startles her, but all those time her eyes were glued to the film.

"Sakuno, you want-"

"Sshh" Sakuno who's eyes were still on Daniel Craig, hushed Ryoma, her husband, with a finger over her lips.

Ryoma looked slightly shaken, did she just hushed her, because of Daniel Craig? He just wanted to offer her _ponta_! Now, he wanted to capture her attention. He smiled to himself as he started nudging her shoulder but to no avail, she seemed to not even notice his approach or his persistent nudging.

His brows furrowed, he tried to get the popcorn on her hands, but she just passed it to him like she's been waiting for him to do that. The nerve! He was frustrated! He ate a mouthful of popcorn and tried to concentrate on the movie, James bond was currently on a chase with someone he's not really interested to know. He already lost the interest in the film. He smirked as he thought of the way that would surely capture Sakuno's attention.

He drank the remaining content of his grape flavored drink and scooted closer to Sakuno's seat. She was still in to the screen (or James Bond) when he started to look for her hands. It was situated on her lap, clutching a handful of her skirt. He guffawed to himself, she was really immersed with the film. Slowly but surely he placed his hands on top of hers and simply grabbed it to the arm chair. This time he looked if she was looking but to his irritation she wasn't. What in the world?

Okay, I know it's very childish of him to act like this (and so OOC, mind you) but Ryoma Echizen is a guy who doesn't accept defeat. And he in a million years surely won't render to anyone especially to a guy old enough to be her grandfather! Okay, that was a bit harsh. This time he stared at the seemingly petite soft hands with his large calloused one. It was his first time really holding it and he basically liked the feeling of it, It triggered something within him. Just holding her hands like that, while she's all gooey to James Bond was surprisingly fine with him. In a snap, he lost all the will to capture her seemingly focused-on-Daniel Craig's ass- attention, just being able to hold her smooth warm hands somehow satisfied him-a lot. He didn't know why he was trying to win her affections or why he wanted her to like him or why he feels like murdering someone when she's with Fuji which happens almost on a daily basis. He did not find any reason to reprimand her about this since he convinced himself that it wasn't really his business and knowing that he's also with Natsumi constantly, he didn't want to be a hypocrite.

His deep thoughts were halted by a loud gunshot coming from that stupid film which startled Sakuno and caused her flinch beside him. It ghosted a small genuine smile that rarely appears on his face. He massage the hand again with regained fervor, memorizing the feel of it while he can.

After the entire movie was half way over, Ryoma eventually fell asleep. And halfway the movie, Sakuno noticed the feeling of her hand being caressed by her husband. Which of course shunned all other thoughts in her mind, she stubbornly focused on her husband's sleeping form. He was plainly breathtaking! His sleeping physic will measure no less than 6 ft. she inwardly stared more, taking advantage of the unconscious state of the gorgeous guy beside her. Anyone will kill for her spot as his wife, she thought. She truly believed that he's worth the love of princesses down to top models all over the globe. He was drop dead gorgeous and all the girls are ready to swoon with just one look from him. But of all people, she was the one who was married to him, forcefully yes but still married-happily?

Yes, she is happy. I mean happy will be the understatement of the year. She felt more than that... she felt complete, whole and contented. She was still confused regarding her ardent feelings for the tennis prince but she knew that he was really special to her. And her life won't be the same without him anymore, that he has become a part of her. She smiled at their entwined hand, wondering how her hand fitted perfectly with his.

_I am happy... but is he? _Her inner thoughts asked her. Well, based from her observation-he wasn't unhappy. But there is Natsumi to consider. She was always with him and it bothered her. Does he like her? Did he regret marrying her? Instead of Natsumi? Her heart dropped at the said thoughts. She doesn't want that. She wanted him to like her, not other girls. She felt embarrassed to be this clingy, jealous and useless. She made a note to herself to ask him sometime of he was happy with her. Meanwhile, She sigh and tried to concentrate on the movie she was so excited to finish until Ryoma captured her attention.

After the movie, Ryoma was already awake and was dragging her out already.

"Ano Ryoma-kun. Where are we going?" She asked while still being dragged.

"There's a premiere. So there's media over there. I just needed to get you way from there" he nonchalantly said.

"Oh. E-to, we're going home?"

Ryoma was hungry and as much as he wanted to go home and eat her food, he was afraid that his stomach couldn't hold the hunger anymore since he trained all day without eating lunch. "I'm hungry, let's eat" this time he picked up her hand and entwined them like he had every right to. Sakuno, blushing madly, did not stop him of course.

It just felt so right.

**Hoot hoot! Banzai! Another one for all of yah.. I just recently watched James Bond's Sky fall in the cinemas so this idea just popped into my head, and I'm sorry for the Daniel Craig gibberish, I just so love him and his sexiness! Okay, now I'm being a perv... *sigh* I won't ramble anymore... I just want to remind all of you to leave me tons of reviews! And to write each and one of them as detailed and long as you can! Sorry for being demanding by the way... it's just that, it's what keeps me going... so goodbye for now and hope I can finish the next chapter fast! Love!**

**P.S: Hope this chappie's not so boring for you... :))))**


	16. 15th Chapter: Flash

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POT.**

**CHAPTER 15: Flash**

"Did you like the movie?" Sakuno asked absentmindedly as she munched on her pizza with much gusto.

_Not at all. _

"Hn" he answered safely. Well-he wouldn't admit that he was jealous over some old guy who happened to be hot, sexy and the object of admiration of his wife. Mind you...

While Sakuno, who's used to his curt answers every now and then let the topic drop. She need not to hear anything about the movie for she was utterly convinced that it was truly lovely and am-az-ing!

They have decided to eat on the pizza joint not far away from the cinemas since it was getting late and Ryoma thought that Sakuno was tired enough for the day to cook for him. And since pizza has been his second favorite next to Japanese food- he did not mind.

"So, you have the hots for Daniel Craig?" he commented bitterly. Well, he couldn't hold the spiteful remarks any longer!

The poor timid girl almost choke on her food as she became beet red. Where did that come from? Surely she wasn't expecting that. "Mou! Where d-did that c-come from!" She gasped amidst her choking and coughing.

He hissed, "You obviously had your eyes and attention glued to the screen or rather...his ass" Okay, so he was indeed bitter everyone. As you see, he was royally nullified awhile ago when he decided to make an effort to earn her affections *_Ahem_* scratch that! I meant attention.

Sakuno was shocked to no extent to the point that she could have dropped her food on her. His choice of words scandalized her! She haven't even dreamt of Ryoma saying such things in front of her. Since when did he get so-so Rude! Suddenly, a thought came into her mind. She remembered seeing their entwined hands awhile ago but she hadn't been so subjugating to notice it-unfortunately for her husband, she was engrossed with the film. An ardent smile danced across her lips, "You are so jealous, Ryoma-kun"

She didn't questioned.

She didn't hesitate.

She straightforwardly accused him.

Yet, he did not deny.

"_Che_" he could only mutter and curse under his breath.

_Flash..._

_... Flash..._

It caught Ryoma's brisk sight. Someone was taking pictures of them. He inwardly cursed but luckily, the flash was impending from Sakuno's back. Meaning, her face was not caught in the picture-which was a good thing.

He quickly stood up and grabbed Sakuno by the hand. Not even caring to explain the situation. Outright Confused and bewildered Sakuno grabbed her bag and let Ryoma haul her. He was suddenly so serious and she knew something was wrong. "Ryoma-kun. What's happening?"

He yanked faster and decided to make a dash for it, "Run!" he whispered. In his peripheral vision he could trace the buzz of media running after them, not failing to snap a picture or twelve mind you..

Sakuno-now fully aware of what's happening, tried to pick up her steps and run faster since she knew that she's been slowing down Ryoma and from the scowl on his face she knew he was pissed off at the situation. So when he's been ranting about crazy-lunatic paparazzi... he wasn't joking.

"ECHIZEN-SAN! WHO'S THE LADY YOU ARE WITH?"

"IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"WHEN DO YOU PLAN TO SETTLE DOWN AND HAVE KIDS?"

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO RETIRE SOON JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER DID?"

"RYOMA-SAN, GIVE US A LITTLE STATEMENT!"

Different interviewers were flashing cameras in different direction, as they were almost ready to kill just to see a glimpse of the first ever lady that was seen together with the hottest man alive! Ryoma didn't know since when he's been tailed up or how, but unfortunately and to his uttermost horror, they have grown quite robust in number.

He can only growl.

She was ,of course, tempted to sneak behind her shoulders to see if they're right behind them or what. But as she was about to do so, Ryoma gave her hand a little squeeze. "Don't" he just muttered.

Nodding amidst panting since they've been running for almost a minute and she was quite certain that they were out of sight but nonetheless, they were surely still on their tracks. Now, she wondered how the paparazzi been able to know that he was here, when he had said so himself that he tried to stay off the limelight for sometimes... well, one could never really blame. He's famous! Not only in the country but worldwide! Bring him to Timbuktu and someone's bound to notice him!

Ryoma aimed for his car, but apparently those press recognized it and some of _it_ were probably waiting for him- or rather, _them_. Ready to pounce. He cursed under his breath. Cars wasn't disposable but he surely needs a new one. he noticed that Sakuno couldn't ran any faster let alone run any longer. So he stopped, panting. And let his poor wife catch her breath as well. A couple of lickety-split heartbeats Ryoma can already sense and hear the pounding steps of the abrasive press. So they continued running... well unluckily, more pictures were stolen.

Suddenly, Ryoma yanked Sakuno towards the deserted narrow street which made them invisible from the press as they came hoarding to the wrong direction.

Sakuno didn't knew she was holding her breath until she released it heavily.

Well, wrong move. It just made her grasp how their noses where roughly touching-and that the air she inhaled back was that of Ryoma's. she stared at his cat-like eyes piercing through her. And she couldn't comprehend how much it trigger all those foreign emotions inside of her.

Meanwhile, Ryoma who's been having a hard time keeping his hands to himself these past few days couldn't help but feel the blistering urge to hold her, touch her... kiss her. Believe him, he was no maniac or pervert but he couldn't stop himself even after berating himself for always feeling this frenzy towards her. He couldn't understand it though, how come she have this compelling hold or effect on him? When with other girls he's been, he couldn't care less about how their lips would feel beneath his nor he did give a damn to wonder how their eyes could get so big and so adorable just like what Sakuno's eyes were doing right now.. He was at times begrudgingly branded as a socially-challenge type of person-Actually, a little bit of Romantically-challenge too. Some reporters, whom he so wanted to murder, even went further by saying that he was likely gay since he don't date. But all just that seemed ridiculous as he stared at the girl he was committed to for all his life-and he didn't mind one bit._._ And man was he happy when she had asked him to be his "boyfriend". That must mean anything, right? She wouldn't have asked him that if she didn't want to give their marriage a shot, right? Now, he was ever more confused! Why on earth would he care now? It's not like he wanted that. It's not like he liked her. But then again, no matter how he denied it... he utterly, absolutely, outright did wanted her. And as he breathed the same air as hers, all his sleeping hormones he haven't know existed inside of him months ago since he have met Sakuno had been gnawing him to just move a little bit closer and close the little space that was set as a boundary between them.

So he did.

And as he felt his heart beat frantically inside of him, which by the way Sakuno could only well execute, he knew he felt something for her. And he never did anticipate that he could get so attached to someone just like how he was right now with _her_

And now everything became black and white.

He was in love with her.

Sakuno was lost to the addictive kiss Ryoma was giving her. He pushed her further to the wall and started kissing her again. His hand was placed to her waist and the other was on her hair. She allowed entrance to let Ryoma have better liberty. But as much as she wanted to continue she was worried that the press would come back and take pictures of them doing the nasty.

"They might-c-come back" Sakuno managed to part from him.

But Ryoma did not appreciate it as he was quick to chase her mouth and Sakuno could only moan in protest. She tried pushing him but he wouldn't budge. If anything he deepened the kiss as he moved his hands in her skirt massaging the exposed skin there. Sakuno was in ecstasy as she raised her head up and let Ryoma kiss her neck.

She dug her hands to his shoulder as he bit her neck. "Ryoma s-stop" she gritted her teeth.

"_Yadda_" he stubbornly said and silence her by diving to her lips.

His hand was moving up her thigh and Sakuno was afraid that she'll lost her will to fight him and just gave in to his touches. "they m-might take pictures of us" She breathed.

As if he was dragged back to reality. Ryoma parted from her and stared straight through her. She was all flushed, her hair was a mess and her lips were swollen. They were both panting hard as they tried to recover from their suddenly _make out session. _

He smirked and gave her one last peck in the lips.

"I guess we'll just have to continue this" he whispered huskily to her ear.

Sakuno gave a shiver of excitement and started blushing again.

Couple of minutes later, Nanjirou showed up after Ryoma contacted him and was more than willing to take them home. Sakuno was still all flushed up from awhile ago, and luckily Nanjirou just thought that she was just worried and tired from running from those harsh media people.

When they got home, She instantaneously went to the bathroom and showered for almost an hour trying to calm her frantic heart and to sort out her feelings. Surely, she likes Ryoma but when he touches her, all those strange feelings that submerges overwhelms her and she couldn't understand any of it and somehow her confusion terrifies her.

She went straight to bed after showering and was waiting for slumber to come but apparently she couldn't sleep. Moments later, she felt Ryoma sliding on the bed and was preparing to sleep as well. There was a pregnant silence until she felt Ryoma wrap his arms around her. She stiffened and her heart beat 10 times faster.

Ryoma saw Sakuno's sleeping form and he couldn't stop himself from holding her. He just wanted to hug her, Really, nothing more. Now he knows that what he truly feels for her is love. And that fact engulfs him so much that he just wanted to hold her in his arms. But as he wrap his arm around her he felt her stiffen. Was she scared of him? After what he did a while ago? Does she feel the same for him? Was she startled again? All those question flooded his mind.

"Sakuno?" He softly called.

She did not answer.

"I'm sorry if what I did awhile ago startled you again" He said. He didn't want her to be afraid or uncomfortable of him or to even think that he's taking advantage of her or anything. He'd be sure that the next time he'd try to do anything like that, the feeling would be mutual already. "I won't do it again".

Sakuno turned to face him, "I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun" he heard her say.

"For what?" He replied sleepily.

"For being like this-strange and awkward" she giggled humorlessly.

"You're not. It's okay to me, just as long as you're acting you"

"Really?"

Ryoma smiled, "Really"

Sakuno smiled as well, "Let's go to sleep, Ryoma-kun"

"Hn" He held her closer.

Sakuno rested her head in Ryoma's chest and felt his arms tighten around her. And suddenly she realized that she never felt so peaceful, contented and happy. She has finally solved the biggest mystery of her life. She smiled genuinely as she takes it in... She was in love.

**A/n: Hahaha... Okay, This is what I call a real progress! Finally! They realized that they're in love, right? Are you happy? Cause I am! Please send REVIEWS and tell me what you think! A long one okay! Thank you for reading. And for those who sent me reviews for the previous chapters! You guys are the best. Let me just tell you that I read every single review an re-read it and re-read it... I just can't get enough of them, so please send me lots! **


	17. 16th Chapter: Practices

**DISCLAIMER: Never owned POT. Never will.**

**Chapter 16: Practices**

Havocking.

Absolutely Havocking.

After the couple's little paparazzi absconding fiasco. Things have been a little bit dicey for Sakuno and Ryoma. Why? Because of rumors. Since they've got the media's attention, Rumors have ignited.

"Who is the mystery girl?"

"Is the tennis prodigy ready to retire?"

"Will he take up after his father? The Samurai?"

Issues like this were impressed in all brands of magazine and newspaper all over Japan. But fortunately, The media failed to capture a single photo that shows Sakuno's face- so she was still hidden to the face of deep peril- aka "Ryoma's obsessed fan girls". Which of course, Ryoma's forever thankful for.

And then, Ryoma has been invited to compete in the annual U.S open as usual. He was obliged to fly to New York, for some heavy preparation training. But of course, considering the state that he'll be leaving Sakuno in, He refused to go to the big apple, stating that he could do training in Japan just fine. Of course his managers had no say in his decision after hearing from him. He was temporarily excused from club trainings and his major subjects to do his full time training. Hence, the reason why he could only see and talk to Sakuno during the weekends and late time nights when he retires home and she's already asleep.

Meanwhile, Sakuno here has experienced a whole lot of level of bullying from her schoolmates, majority "female" schoolmates (if you know what I mean). You know, the mainstream inveterate bullying every bullied person is experiencing-the abrupt trips over here and there, The supposedly accidental ruined notebooks and books. For short, Her usual maltreatment has gotten bad. Well, you couldn't blame them for thinking that the girl was Sakuno right away. You see, the pictures that were stolen paraded a scrawny girl with ridiculously long mahogany hair dangling around as she was running while holding hands with Ryoma. She was even wearing his jersey jacket for crying out loud. So you can see where his psychopath fan girls were coming from and for thinking that it was the timid girl.

It was hard for her.

Ever Since she realized that she had already utterly, irrevocably fallen for the prince-she craved for his attention, his presence. But then again, busy month was coming on the way. So Ryoma wasn't around most of the time.

Also, Her new friend, Nanaku-chan, went out of town for personal reasons.

All the bullying were almost unbearable.

It was worse for Sakuno.

Thank goodness, there was Fuji-senpai.

He was, actually, the sole reason that keeps those hungry and domineering girls away from her. Because Fuji was with her wherever she went.

And she was honestly thankful for it.

"This pudding is really good!" Sakuno beamed as she nibbled on her custard pudding.

"_Souka_? May I taste?" Fuji implied suggestively covered with a little bit of innocence.

She was grateful since she has a companion.

A friend.

Someone to rely on.

Someone to protect her.

Of course, inside her good head she wished that the person who would protect her would be her husband but sorry to say, she just need to accept the fact that for the time being, Ryoma could not.

"_Ano, Gomene_ _Senpa_i" the coy girl said.

Fuji beamed. "_Souka_, you like that pudding so much that you don't want me to taste. That's acceptable".

Sakuno shook her head. "Iie! Eto, I'm just sorry about having you to take care of me while Ryoma-kun is away. I know you still do even if he's around. You're such a good friend. I just don't know how to repay you. _Arigatou_ _senpai_!" She politely ducked her head and bowed.

Fuji patted her head as he gave away one of his genuine smiles for her, "You don't need to thank me. Keeping my company is enough payment" His gentle tone returned.

The meek girl smiled back and The _tensai_ couldn't stop his insides getting all giddy. Hell, He was happy that Ryoma would be away for a month to comprise his practices, That's just to show that he'd have Sakuno's attention and company for a month withal. He knew that it was outright selfish of him to believe so, but he was austerely happy, and nobody could penetrate his bubble.

**-Forced Marriage-**

Ryoma finally contrived to get away from the hellish practices so that he could be home a tad earlier than usual. But to his outmost disenchantment, Sakuno was still out. With a matching expletive grunt, he kicked of his shoes and threw his sports bag over the leather sofa and prompted his feet on the coffee table as he plumped himself in the black divan. He heave a sigh while he sluggishly reached over the pocket of his tennis bag to get his hand phone.

"Kuso" he cursed after knowing that her phone was dead, after ringing it.

He glanced at the screen once more to see that it was 6pm and wondered what in the world was Sakuno doing. He decided to wait for another 10 minutes before he would go looking for her. But alas, his 10 minutes reprieve has turned into 3 hours since he's fallen asleep.

**-Forced Marriage-**

Sakuno wasn't able to keep track of the time since she was very much engaged by the attention given by Ann and Tomoka when she went with Fuji-_senpai_ to visit the two gaily girls in the Sunshine cafe. How she missed those two! They were still entertaining and lovesome like she remembered. It was also funny how, It was so contortedly obvious that Tomoka was into the Tensai and had been even so bold in asking him out but Fuji declined in the most gentle and inoffensive way which have continued the good conversation. For this reason, she just lost track of time and was dazed to realized that it was already late and that she should be home by now. Fuji, being a gentleman-Sakuno thought, walked her home. She thanked her _senpai_ for the nth time and bid her goodbye.

The lift was unsurprisingly empty when she walked in. She indolently pressed the button in the elevator as she leaned back on the stain wall, wondering if Ryoma already had his dinner since she expected his late return as usual. Even though they sleep on the same house, the same bed. She couldn't help but miss him still. He barely had time for her. He comes late at night and leaves at the pick of the morning.

She smiled soberly.

She was being dire silly!

She should be supporting Ryoma.

Sakuno was fully aware then, that her presence in his life had also bruised his popularity. Since, half of his fan girls had deteriorate in quite a number. The other half was on an inevitably manhunt for her. She was also aware that Ryoma declined to train in America for her, which also made her a load happier! The lift dinged at her designated floor and interrupted her train of thoughts. She fished out her keys and struggled to find the light switch since it was pitch black. But then she heard a grumble from the sofa. Her previous plan on switching the lights had been forgotten as she squinted her way to the figure who was sleeping on the leather couch. It was Ryoma.

She smiled fondly at his sleeping form. His large and sleek figure was lazily draped across the couch, he looked so peaceful, he was even slightly snoring. Sakuno giggled in restraint. She didn't want to wake him up. She crawled her way to him and sat in the carpet parallel from his sleeping face. Sakuno was really having a hard time to abstain herself from pinching his cheeks. In defeat, she caressed Ryoma's hair away from his face.

He peeked one eye open. "What time is it?" His natural husky voice has gotten even more throaty from his sleep.

Sakuno smiled as she continued stroking his soft hair, "Let's go to bed" She whispered.

"What time is it?" He continued to demand sleepily.

"It's 9 pm" The brunette uttered.

"Where have you been?" He almost sounded like a child.

"Just out. Come on" Sakuno stood up and tried to hoist his tall body to sit up.

"Who were you with?" He was determined to ask Sakuno. Well, he really would pay a lot for missing out on practice but where was she? "Who brought you home?" he added as he sat up and swiftly yanked Sakuno's hand closer to him to make her sit on his lap. He enclosed his hands around her waist and leaned his head against her back. Sakuno giggled, he was still sleepy and probably tired after all.

" To cut a long story short, I've been to Ann-chan and Tomo-chan. Don't worry, I didn't walked home alone. Fuji senpai walked me home" She said.

That obviously piqued Ryoma out, "What?" His sleepiness long gone now.

"I said, I've been to the coffee shop" Her sweet voice returned.

"No, Who walked you home?" His voice was almost irked.

"Fuji senpai" Sakuno turned to him. He was being weird again. Nowadays, When she mentions Fuji-senpai he gets all put out like that.

"Because, I was with him. He insisted to accompany me. He was just being nice, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno told him.

The prince sighed, he crashed home early and she was gone, now this? She spent the whole time with Fuji while he slept himself waiting. And He was hungry, damn! Just Great! "Tsk" He mumbled and stood up, "You stay out so late with another man, Your phone is even dead" He kept on mumbling to himself as he gruffly walked away from her.

Sakuno sweat dropped, Nowadays, she's been seeing more of Ryoma-kun's peculiar side. "I know what is that" She said and Ryoma faced her again.

_Don't you even mention jealousy-_"You're hungry, aren't you?" The look on her face was almost happy as she now understood the reason behind Ryoma's sudden grumpiness.

For a minute or so, Ryoma just stared inwardly at her. He sighed and nodded, he was hungry anyhow.

**-Forced Marriage-**

Last night was okay, Besides Sakuno's AWOL and his sudden outburst, everything went well. She cooked Japanese for dinner, They slept early (Another one of his favorite past time) and she never mentioned Fuji in front of him again, Which just made the evening a little bit merrier for him. Ryoma attended practice a little late and had a nice breakfast with his wife, since he knew he would get scolded for ditching last night, he might as well be late today, right?

Another matter at hand that he couldn't seem to rid off his mind, Sakuno seems to get closer and closer with Fuji as the clock ticks by. What the sadist was up to, only heaven knows.

Ryoma was... bothered.

Yes, he was.

He basically grew up with the said _tensai_, and he knew how he rolls. He always had something up on his sleeves and he didn't like it that he's all over Sakuno with the excuse of being her friend. It was also downright wrong, to forbid Sakuno to see his _senpai_ without any acceptable reasons. So it was inveterate that Sakuno knows that he dislikes the idea of them, together.

Why was he like this?

He sure trust Sakuno but he just cannot bring himself to trust Fuji!

Damn, he was frustrated.

"Her Ryoma, Why the scowl in your face. keep your head in the game!" A female voice brought him back to the present. Natsumi has been training with him, actually. Well, she insisted to tag along and Ryoma doesn't mind to play with her, since she wasn't so bad inside the courts. She was, actually, a good training for him, said so his coach since he was working on his stamina along with her. With that being said, he didn't contradict with the idea. Besides, Natsumi wasn't loud as the other girls. She was almost as quiet as him.

He hit back a smash that the American girl failed to return.

"_Mada Mada dane_" He smirked.

"You're getting too ahead of yourself, Ryoma" Natsumi mockingly derided him.

"Hey Ryoma, I've been asking you every time, Why the sudden forced marriage? You dropped it on me before and you haven't even expounded." Natsumi was really determined to get the answer out of him. You couldn't blame her, It was the reason that kept her going in Japan. She knew she should be long gone from here but she needed to know. Somehow, there was still a beacon of hope in her. It was ridiculous but she kept holding onto it.

"You know I hate interrogations" He walked to his bag and stuffed out his bottled water.

"So do I. But come on! You need to tell me" She answered in English.

"Yadda" Ryoma was being Ryoma as usual.

Natsumi sighed and opened her bottled water only to spatter the liquid on Ryoma, "You stubborn brat! You don't care about anything, don't you!" The black-haired girl, was enjoying the annoyance in the face of the prodigy, as he came dashing towards her.

Unbeknownst to them, Sakuno was watching on the side line with Fuji, as they continue to run around each other.

**A/n: Is it a little bit boring? Well, First off, Let me apologize for being gone for quite some time. I've been busy for random reasons. But anyway, here's another chapter. I know, the story has been a little bit light for all of you but let me just say that the spice is on its way. The next chapter, I say, will be a little bit more interesting cause I'd be putting in some progress, Like******* Of course, I won't tell you! You need to wait for it, okay?! Please send me lots of reviews! It really keeps me going, trust me, it does :) Whenever I read it, Ideas come rushing in my head! For all my co-writers, you'll understand me, right? Okay, too much of my rumbling. Just tell me what you think! **

**Extra note: Hey requipimage-san! If you are out there, I'd like to tell you that I have been waiting for your reviews :) Since you haven't dropped by and say hello, I figured I'd call out to you! **

**P.S: I really would like to thank all those who left a review in the previous chapters :) I deeply love you guys!**


	18. Announcement!

Hi guys! I know it's been awhile, and I've not touched this story for a year, and I've let you guys down. But now that I already have the time, I'll be working on this story again, re-edit the whole thing, and try to improve it for you guys. I hope I still have your support even if I took so long. I'm giving you a heads up that I'll be updating real soon, and please send me suggestions on how to improve this story cause I honestly don't know what will happen next so reviews please! So yeah, Have a blessed day everyone!


End file.
